Ren, Ren to Ren
by Renhika
Summary: Et si la génération des miracles n'avait pas été créée par hasard ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous **** me revoila avec une nouvelle fic entièrement terminé comme promit :D donc tous les chapitres seront postés pas d'inquiétude !**

**連、連と連 ** **Ren, Ren to Ren ~ l'aimer, le lotus et Ren**

**Chapitre 1**

_An xx01 ~ Orphelinat_

La pluie s'abattait sur les carreaux de l'habitat. Un orage durait depuis près de trois heures maintenant, combien de temps allait-il encore durer ? Ça personne ne le savait. La plupart des surveillantes essayait d'occuper les enfants qui ne pouvaient pas jouer dehors. Mais une petite fille se tenait toujours à l'écart, elle regardait les gouttes de pluie s'éclater sur la vitre.

-Tu ne veux pas venir jouer avec tes amis ? Demanda une jeune femme à l'enfant

L'enfant regarda la jeune femme, puis regarda à nouveau la fenêtre, la pluie était bien plus intéressante qu'elle. La jeune maitresse voulu de nouveau attirer l'attention de l'enfant. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Les prunelles émeraudes de l'enfant regardèrent à nouveau la femme. Puis chassa sa main avant de regarder à nouveau la pluie.

-La nouvelle ! Appela une collègue de la jeune femme

La jeune femme regarda un peu la petite fille avant de regarder la personne qui l'avait appelée.

-Tu ne devrais pas la déranger

-Ce n'est pas bon qu'elle reste ainsi, elle devrait jouer avec les autres

-Cette petite est différente, elle est là depuis toujours, elle voit ses amis partir dans des familles, alors un jour, elle a craqué, c'est très rare qu'un enfant reste autant de temps alors qu'elle est très jeune

-Ce n'est pas en la laissant s'éloigner qu'elle ira mieux !

-Il y a une fois, ou un couple l'a prit...mais...ce n'était pas vraiment, de bons parents, alors laisse-la

-Mais...

-Les jours de beau temps, ses amis disparaissent dans des familles, c'était un jour où la neige tombait que ce couple l'avait adopté, alors il ne lui reste que les jours de pluies pour espérer, laisse-la

Le silence régna entre les deux femmes, seul le bruit des autres enfants en fond venait le briser. La jeune femme regarda à nouveau la petite. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui frisaient dans de magnifiques boucles. Des yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes, un visage plutôt pâle et fin.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la pluie tomber. L'enfant se redressa un peu pour regarder le petit étang qui se trouvait au fond du jardin de l'orphelinat, dessus, une fleur de lotus.

Sous le regard mélancolique de l'enfant, la fleur s'ouvrit doucement. La petite fille fut surprit du spectacle, elle connaissait cette fleur depuis qu'elle se trouvait à l'orphelinat, mais jamais cette fleur n'avait éclos. Non, elle était restée fermé, recoquillé sur elle-même depuis toujours.

La porte de l'enceinte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes, l'un avait 26 ans et l'autre 33 ans. Le plus jeune était d'une beauté comparable à un prince sortit d'un conte de fée, ses cheveux mi-long châtain-blond et son visage sans défaut. L'autre portait des lunettes avait le visage beaucoup plus ferme, les cheveux court et un sourire chaleureux.

-Excusez-moi, mon conjoint et moi aimerions adopter un enfant, nous avons déjà tous les papiers nous l'autorisant, Dit le plus âgé

La surveillante paru légèrement surprit de voir deux hommes ensemble, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle leur demanda de sortir l'autorisation de l'habitat donnée par une assistante sociale, ainsi que l'autorisation d'un juge et autres papiers nécessaires pour l'adoption d'un enfant. Une fois cela vérifié, les deux hommes eurent le droit d'entrer dans le salon pour rencontrer et choisir leur futur enfant.

Les deux hommes remercièrent la femme avant de s'avancer et faire connaissance avec plusieurs enfants, chacun était assez surprit de voir deux hommes et non un homme avec une femme venir. Mais cela ne dérangea pas plus que ça, beaucoup d'enfants parlaient et s'amusaient avec le couple.

Les surveillantes observaient le comportement des hommes avec les enfants en guise de dernière vérification. Les deux hommes rigolaient et jouaient avec tous les enfants. Tous sauf la petite qui n'avait que jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers eux. Elle avait tout de suite repris sa contemplation vers sa fleur. Elle avait envie de sortir, la prendre pour l'observer de plus près encore.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes remarqua l'enfant près de la fenêtre et décida de l'approcher pour lui parler. La nouvelle surveillante voulut l'arrêter mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se mit accroupi et regarda dans la même direction que la petite, il remarqua à son tour la fleur de lotus dans l'étang.

-C'est une très belle fleur de lotus

L'enfant regarda quelques secondes l'homme avant de retourner vers sa fleur.

-Sais-tu que les lotus sont considérés comme des fleurs divines et qu'elles représentent la plus grande des puretés

La petite regarda à nouveau l'homme avant de secouer négativement la tête. Le jeune homme sourit.

-Il est très rare de voir une fleur de lotus éclore, car une fleur de lotus ne peut qu'éclore que dans la noirceur de la vase, elle absorbe toutes cette noirceur et pourtant elle devient blanche, on l'a considère donc comme une fleur de pureté

La petite regarda l'homme puis la fleur puis à nouveau l'homme. Elle ouvrit alors ses lèvres pour dire d'une voix très douce et faible:

-Je viens de la voir...s'ouvrir...

L'homme fut surprit de la réponse de la petite.

-C'est très rare, tu as eu beaucoup de chance alors, ça veut dire que la fleur vient manger toutes tes noirceurs pour te purifier

-Mes...noirceurs ?

-Hum ! Cette jolie fleur doit beaucoup t'aimer et à voulu te le montrer, ne te sens-tu pas différente depuis que tu l'as vu éclore ?

-...J'ai trouvé...quelque chose jolie...

Le châtain lui sourit et posa sa main sur ses cheveux pour les caresser délicatement. L'enfant regarda le jeune homme sourire, elle resta bouche bée en ayant la même impression que lorsqu'elle avait vu le lotus éclore.

-Je suis Atsuya, et toi ?

-...Une enfant...

-Je le vois bien, mais tu n'as pas de nom ?

-J'en avais un...mais je l'ai oublié...c'est bizarre...je voulais pas l'oublié pourtant...

Atsuya fut surprit des propos de l'enfant. Dans cet orphelinat, c'était les personnes qui donnaient des prénoms aux enfants. Les surveillantes ne devaient pas le savoir. Il regarda la fleur avant de penser à quelques choses. Il souffla sur la vitre, faisant de la bué et attirant le regard de la petite. Il marqua sur la buée un kanji.

-Sais-tu comment ce lis ce kanji ?

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête.

-Il se lit lotus, mais aussi aimer et aussi Ren, puisqu'on dirait que le lotus t'a protégée, que dirais-tu de t'appeler Ren ?

La petite regarda le jeune homme avant de regarder la fleur. Elle esquiva un petit sourire timide.

-Ren...j'aime bien...

Atsuya sourit en voyant l'innocence de l'enfant. Ren fixa alors le lotus pendant que l'adulte appela gentiment son compagnon. L'autre adulte s'approcha de la petite sous le regard stupéfait des surveillantes de l'orphelinat.

-Coucou, Dit le plus âgé

Ren regarda l'homme avec des lunettes avant de voir Atsuya s'approcher.

-Voici Yamazaki, mon amoureux, Ren

L'enfant hocha simplement de la tête puis retourna à sa contemplation.

-Dis-moi Ren-chan, tu aimes les fleurs ? Demanda Yamazaki

La brune haussa des épaules, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour les fleurs, il n'y avait que celle-ci qui la passionnait.

-Ren, nous voulons te demander quelque chose de très important, Dit Atsuya

L'enfant regarda à nouveau les deux hommes.

-Tu vois Ren-chan, tu es très jeune, toute petite, tu as l'air très gentille et Atsuya semble beaucoup t'aimer

Ren regarda Atsuya un peu surprise, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour qu'il l'apprécie. Elle avait juste écouté ce qui l'intéressait.

-Tu dois aussi savoir que nous sommes là car nous désirons un enfant, Continua encore Yamazaki

Ren fit mine de réfléchir avant de se lever et d'aller prendre un livre surprenant le couple d'homme. Elle revint et donna le livre ouvert à la dernière page.

-Cendrillon ? Se demanda Atsuya ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Ren

La petite pointa les toutes dernières phrases se souvenant de ce qu'avait lu l'enseignante.

-"Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant"...sauf que Yamazaki et moi, ne pouvons pas vraiment avoir des enfants comme Cendrillon et son prince

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la petite

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de Cendrillon, nous sommes deux prince, alors nous ne pouvons pas avoir des enfants normalement, Expliqua gentiment Atsuya

Ren parut triste pour eux puis regarda sa fleur, comme si elle allait l'aider à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir.

-Mais, s'il fallait écrire notre conte de fée, et que nous les deux princes devaient voir la dernière phrase du livre, je voudrais aussi que les princes aient des enfants, alors Ren-chan, tu ne voudrais pas être un de ses enfants ? Demanda Yamazaki

La brune fut surprise de la question. Cette question, on lui avait déjà posé, sans réfléchir elle avait dit oui, mais l'avait vite regretté plus tard. Elle avait peur de donner une nouvelle réponse. Elle fixa sans relâche le lotus qui tourna sur lui-même à cause de la pluie. Ren sentit dans ses cheveux les mains d'Atsuya qui essayait de la rassurer.

-Si tu as peur de nous, ce qui est normal, tu nous connais à peine, on pourrait demander s'il est possible d'emmener ta fleur

Ren regarda à nouveau Atsuya droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme lui répondit avec un très joli sourire qui devait la rassurer.

-Il suffit de prendre une bassine, d'y mettre un peu de mousse, de l'eau de l'étang et de prendre la racine du lotus, tu veux que je le fasse ?

La brune regarda à nouveau la fleur avant de regarder le châtain et d'hocher de la tête. Les deux hommes sourirent puis Atsuya partit demander l'autorisation aux surveillantes extrêmement surprises. Yamazaki se releva puis tendit sa main à Ren.

-On va rassembler tes affaires pendant qu'Atsuya va chercher le lotus, d'accord ?

-Hum !

Ren prit la main de l'homme en hésitant un peu puis alla préparer le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. Les surveillantes informèrent les deux nouveau parents des antécédents de Ren et leur signala qu'une visite non signalé sera faite dans les mois à venir pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Yamazaki rangea la valise de Ren dans le coffre de la voiture pendant qu'Atsuya installa Ren sur le siège enfant.

-Je te donne le bassin mais il ne faut pas que tu le lâches, sinon tu vas en renverser et ta fleur risque de mourir, d'accord ma chérie ?

-Hum ! Je la lâcherai pas !

Atsuya déposa un baiser sur son front avant de fermer la porte et de s'installer à l'avant, Yamazaki ferma le coffre et alla s'installer au volant. Il démarra et conduisit jusqu'à leur maison.

_Appartement d'Atsuya, Yamazaki et Ren_

Atsuya ouvrit la porte de la maison, laissant Ren s'avancer doucement avec son bassin dans les bras pendant que Yamazaki fermait la marche avec sa valise. Ren suivit Atsuya pour savoir où elle pouvait poser sa fleur. Le châtain ouvrit une des pièces, on pouvait voir une chambre, avec une ambiance plutôt harmonieuse, une chambre d'adulte.

-C'était ma chambre avant, mais maintenant je dors avec Yamazaki, donc on a juste changé le lit pour qu'il soit à la hauteur d'un enfant. On remettra mon ancien quand tu seras plus grande

Ren acquiesça, elle tendit le bassin à Atsuya qui le prit. Puis elle alla tester son petit lit, en souriant. Le châtain sourit à son tour avant de poser le bassin sur une petite table près de la fenêtre.

-Comme ça, ta fleur ne mourra pas

Ren hocha de la tête puis se releva du lit et alla vers son nouveau père. Atsuya prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour la porter et regarda le lotus. Yamazaki rentra au même moment pour déposer la valise.

-Je mets tes affaires ici Ren-chan, Dit Yamazaki avant de s'assoir sur le lit

L'enfant hocha de la tête. Atsuya se déplaça alors gardant Ren dans ses bras puis s'assit sur le lit à coté de son amant.

-Bien, Ren, avant tout, il va falloir expliquer certaines règles et le programme, Commença Atsuya

La petite hocha de la tête.

-D'abord, Yamazaki et moi sommes avec toi, toute la semaine, après Yamazaki doit retourner travailler la journée et moi la nuit

-Pourquoi ?

-Yamazaki est un médecin et moi je suis le patron d'un bar, bien que j'ai totalement confiance en Ryuu, il faut que je vienne de temps en temps, tu comprends ?

-Hum !

-Ensuite pendant la semaine, tu vas essayer de t'habituer à la maison, on va aussi aller t'acheter un peu plus d'affaires, puis on doit aussi réfléchir à une école primaire où tu pourras aller, Ajouta Yamazaki

-D'accord !

Les deux parents sourirent.

-Il y a aussi des amis à nous qui risque de passer dans la semaine pour te rencontrer, donc ne t'en fais pas, Fit Atsuya

-Maintenant que tous ça est dit, que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

-...Quelque chose de bon ?

-Tu n'as pas de préférence ?

Ren secoua négativement la tête. Atsuya qui la portait toujours sur ses genoux proposa alors des sushis pour le repas. Son amant accepta avant de se lever pour commencer à préparer le repas, il était quand même assez tard. Atsuya regarda sa fille avant de penser à quelque chose.

-Tu as envie de prendre un bain ?

Ren fit mine de réfléchir un peu.

-Si je prends un bain, je dois me changer ?

-Oui

-Je veux pas alors !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime pas les affaires données par les dames, elles donnent une sensation bizarre. Ceux que j'ai la, elles sont pas des dames !

-Hum...alors si je te propose, tu mets juste une culotte donnée par les dames et tu mets un de mes tee-shirt, tu veux bien ?

Ren réfléchit un peu puis regarda sa fleur avant d'accepter avec un grand sourire. Atsuya la trouva mignonne et déposa un bisou sur son front avant de la lever de ses genoux.

-Bon va devant la télé pendant que je te fais couler un bain et que je te sors des vêtements d'accord ?

Ren acquiesça avant de courir vers la télévision. Yamazaki qui l'avait vu s'installer avec difficulté sur le canapé un peu trop haut pour elle, lui alluma la télévision et lui donna la télécommande pour qu'elle choisie ce qu'elle voulait. Tout en la surveillant de la cuisine. La brune mit une émission familiale qu'elle trouva plutôt amusante, ou le fils avait réussi à sauvé ses parents d'un divorce en arrêtant des voleurs.

-Ren, ton bain est prêt, Signala Atsuya

-D'accord !

Ren descendit doucement du canapé avant de courir vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu la voix du châtain.

-Je ne t'ai pas mis beaucoup d'eau, mais tu as plein de mousse, tu avales pas la mousse d'accord ?

Ren hocha de la tête.

-Mais y a pas assez d'eau pour toi ?

-Tu veux que je vienne prendre un bain avec toi ?

-Oui ! C'est plus marrant avec papa que toute seule ! Sourit Ren

Atsuya fut surprise d'entendre Ren l'appeler "Papa". Il pensait qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours voir plusieurs mois pour qu'elle s'habitue. Il en était très heureux.

-Dans ce cas attend encore un peu je vais faire couler un peu plus d'eau !

-Hum !

Ren retourna dans le salon pour aller devant la télévision et finir la fin de son film. Elle zappa sur plusieurs chaines ensuite, jusqu'à ce que son papa l'appelle à nouveau. Ren descendit à nouveau du canapé et courut vers la salle de bain.

-Bon, tu attends que je rentre dans le bain et tu viens, car y a beaucoup d'eau pour toi là

-D'accord !

Pendant qu'Atsuya rentra dans le bain, Ren retira sa petite robe puis s'approcha de la baignoire. Le châtain la souleva du sol pour la faire rentrer dans la baignoire. Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant la différence de température mais se mit vite à jouer avec la mousse et le petit canard en plastique.

Atsuya lui essayait de lui laver les cheveux sans lui mettre du produit dans les yeux puis se lava aussi un peu. Il prit le pommeau de douche et retira le shampoing dans les cheveux de sa fille qui essayait de rattraper le canard qui glissait entre ses mains.

-Ma chérie, essaye de pas bouger, je voudrais pas te mettre du shampoing dans les yeux

-Mais coin coin, il s'enfuit

-Plonge tes mains dans l'eau puis essaye de l'attraper tu verras qu'il pourra plus s'enfuir

Ren obéit et réussit à attraper le canard au plus grand plaisir d'Atsuya qui pouvait tranquillement lui laver les cheveux.

-Quelle bataille, Sourit Yamazaki qui observait la scène depuis un moment

-Tu aide même pas ! Bouda Atsuya

-Non, c'est trop mignon à voir

- Tto-chan vient aussi prendre un bain ! Dit Ren en ouvrant les bras, jetant ainsi le canard en dehors de la baignoire

Yamazaki fut surprit de comment venait de l'appeler Ren. Cette dernière, elle n'avait pas du tout remarqué le choc de son père et essayait de récupérer son canard qui était par terre mais Atsuya l'empêchait vu qu'elle avait encore plein de savon sur la tête. Yamazaki sortit de sa léthargie et ramassa le canard pour le donner à sa fille.

-Désolé mais la baignoire n'est pas assez grande pour ça

-Alors la prochaine fois Papa cuisine et Tto-chan prends un bain avec moi !

-Pourquoi pas

-Mais moi je préférais quand c'est Tto-chan qui cuisine, Dit Atsuya à Ren

La petite essaya de réfléchir mais n'arriva pas à trouver de solution. Atsuya finit de lui laver la tête avant de la sortir de la baignoire où elle fut enroulée d'une serviette par Yamazaki. Une fois Atsuya sorti de la baignoire, il enroula rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches et aida Ren à mettre ses vêtements pendant que son amant allait servir tout le monde pour le repas.

Atsuya enfila la culotte à sa fille et lui mit un tee-shirt qui se transforma en robe sur Ren. Une fois habillée, la petite courut jusqu'à la cuisine où Yamazaki l'aida à s'installer sur un siège pour enfant. Le père de Ren, lui donna ses sushis et des sauces pendant qu'Atsuya s'installait tranquillement à sa place et se servait dans le grand plat.

-Tu aimes Ren-chan ?

-Hum !

La petite famille continua de manger tranquillement son repas. Une fois terminé Ren retourna devant la télé pendant que ses parents s'occupaient de débarrasser. Ren zappa rapidement sur plusieures chaines avant de s'arrêter devant un dessin animé. Elle s'installa comfortablement sur le canapé et se concentra sur son dessin animé.

Dans la cuisine les deux parents gardaient un œil sur leur fille. Atsuya et Yamazaki faisaient tranquillement la vaisselle.

-Elle à l'air de s'habituer à nous

-Elle a dit dans le bain, qu'elle venait de voir un film familiale, ça a du l'aider, même si un couple que d'hommes comme parents doit lui faire bizarre, Dit Atsuya

-J'espère qu'elle arrivera à s'habituer à tout aussi rapidement

-Demain, il faudrait lui montrer plusieurs écoles, pour savoir où elle veut aller. Comme ça, en allant faire les magasins pour ses vêtements on pourra lui acheter son uniforme

Yamazaki répondit en souriant à son amant pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord de finir d'essuyer la vaisselle. Une fois terminé, ils allèrent dans le salon où ils découvrirent, leur fille endormie sur le canapé. La journée avait dû la fatiguêr. Atsuya sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras sans la réveiller.

-Je vais la mettre dans son lit

Son amant acquiesça avant de s'assoir sur le canapé et pour se détendre un peu. Pour eux, aussi la journée avait été bien riche en émotions. Pendant ce temps, Atsuya installa doucement Ren sous les draps et mit une petite veilleuse au cas où elle se réveillerait. Il laissa la porte entrouverte avant de rejoindre son amant sur le canapé. Il s'allongea dessus et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant.

-Il faudrait qu'on aille se coucher nous aussi, malgré tout on est fatigué

-Hum...va te doucher je vais au lit, Sourit Atsuya avant d'embrasser son amant puis de se lever

Yamazaki sourit et alla vers la salle de bain. Il fallait aussi qu'ils prennent des forces pour demain, car une longue journée les attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2 :D Merci à Mamsayi et JuriiGothic pour leur review**

**Chapitre 2**

_Le lendemain_

Ren se réveilla doucement dans sa chambre. Elle regarda sa fleur qui brillait sous le rayon de soleil, qui traversait les rideaux. La petite bailla un peu puis souleva la couette avant de se lever. Elle alla d'abord voir sa fleur pour lui dire bonjour, puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea dans le salon.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, personne n'était encore debout. Il était tout juste 7h. Ren fut un peu triste de voir qu'aucun de ses deux parents n'était debout puis retourna dans sa chambre. Elle observa un peu sa fleur pour trouver une solution.

Puis la petite brune sursauta, elle avait une envie assez pressente. Elle sortie à nouveau de sa chambre pour partir à la recherche de ses parents. Le couloir était très sombre, elle s'avançait peu sure d'elle et ouvrit la première porte, une chance pour elle, il s'agissait de la chambre de ses parents.

Comme dans sa chambre, le soleil arrivait à se faufiler à travers le rideau pour éclairer la chambre. Ren s'approcha doucement du lit puis se mit à secouer légèrement Atsuya qui dormait encore.

-Papa, papa, papa, Appelait doucement Ren pour éviter de réveiller son père à coté

Le châtain ouvrit doucement les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière qui l'agressait. Il sourit en voyant sa fille et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Bonjour ma chérie,

-Papa, toilette ! Dit la petite en se dandinant sur place

Atsuya sourit et sortit du lit avant de prendre la main de sa fille pour la guider jusqu'aux toilettes. Une fois que Ren eut terminé il alla ouvrir les veluxes dans le salon et alla préparer quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner.

Il lui servit son repas et le sien en prenant soin d'en laisser pour son amant qui dormait encore. Ren mangea tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'assiette puis alla devant la télévision en attendant qu'Atsuya ait fini de faire la vaisselle.

-Ren, va te brosser les dents, Ordonna le papa de la brune

La petite fit un peu la moue mais alla quand même dans la salle de bain obéir. Elle installa un tabouret devant le lavabo pour pouvoir attraper sa brosse à dent et mettre du dentifrice dessus. Elle frotta ensuite pendant 3 bonnes minutes ses dents, recracha et s'essuya la bouche avant de revenir devant la télévision.

Atsuya était partit dans sa chambre, pour se changer et aussi prendre d'autres affaires qui pourrait plus ou moins aller à Ren. Il en profita pour réveiller gentiment son amant qui avait beaucoup de mal à se lever. Une fois tout cela fait, il alla rejoindre sa fille sur le canapé.

-Allez viens que je te change

Ren monta debout sur le canapé et s'avança vers son papa en continuant de regarder son dessin animé. Atsuya fut amusé par sa fille puis lui retira son tee-shirt avant de lui en mettre un autre.

-Bien, Ren écoute-moi

La brune abandonna à contre cœur son chat orange flemmard mangeur de pizza, pour écouté Atsuya.

-Je voudrais qu'on regarde ensemble l'école primaire où tu voudrais aller, comme ça cette après-midi, s'il n'y a pas de problème, on pourra t'acheter ton uniforme avec tes nouvelles affaires

-Hum...

-On a plein de prospectus, ça sera rapide, ne t'en fais pas

-Faudra aller à l'école ?

-Quand Tto-chan t'y aura inscrite, oui

-D'accord !

Atsuya caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille avant de lui montrer plusieurs prospectus et de lui lire les enseignes, ainsi que d'essayer de lui expliquer comment l'école était. Après plusieurs minutes, Ren choisit une école assez simple et près du bar d'Atsuya. Le châtain laissa la brune regarder ses dessins animés encore un peu pour aller en parler à son amant qui devait aller l'inscrire.

-Satoshi a dit qu'il allait passer dans la matinée

-D'accord, je vais m'occuper de l'inscrire et on ira cette après-midi faire des courses

-Tu veux bien lui acheter une tenue au passage, elle ne peut pas sortir avec juste mon tee-shirt pour aller faire les boutiques

-D'accord, bon j'y vais maintenant, Dit-il en posant sa tasse

Yamazaki déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres. Il alla ensuite dans le salon pour embrasser sa fille et lui dire qu'il partait l'inscrire. Ren hocha de la tête en lui souriant avant de regarder à nouveau son dessin animé. Atsuya sourit en voyant la scène, ils avaient longtemps attendu pour pouvoir adopter un enfant. Alors voir cette scène lui faisait très plaisir.

-Ren, je vais juste dans la chambre refaire les lits, Préviens Atsuya

Ren hocha juste de la tête sans lâcher l'écran des yeux. Garfield mangea tranquillement sa pizza pendant que les souris s'occupaient de faire ses corvées. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Ren se leva et alla vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir. Elle tomba sur un jeune étudiant, cheveux noir, qui la dévisagea avant de lui sauter dessus.

-Elle est trop mignonne !

-Kyaaaaaa ! Papa à l'aide ! On m'attaque ! KYAAAA ! Cria Ren en prenant peur

Atsuya arriva rapidement et fut soulager de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Satoshi et Nakura. Le châtain donna un coup sur la tête au brun avant de récupérer sa fille qui se cachait dans son cou.

-Idiot tu lui as fait peur !

-Elle est trop mignonne ! Dit Satoshi en regardant la petite dans les bras de son papa

Atsuya leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder le visage larmoyant de sa fille qui avait eu peur.

-T'en fais pas ma chérie, c'est un ami, il s'appelle Satoshi et l'animal à sang froid derrière lui c'est Nakura, tu n'as pas à avoir peur

Ren releva un peu les yeux pour regarder les deux inconnus. Elle essuya ses petites larmes pour mieux les voir. Elle hocha doucement de la tête pour les saluer. Satoshi lui sourit et Nakura paru lui aussi esquisser un sourire. Atsuya les fit rentrer dans l'appartement, il remit sa fille devant ses dessins animés mais cette fois sur ses genoux. Satoshi s'installa à coté d'elle pendant que Nakura s'installait sur un fauteuil.

-Alors comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda Satoshi

-Ren..., Répondit-elle timidement

-C'est un très joli prénom !

-C'est papa qui l'a trouvé

-Atsuya, tu m'avais caché ton talent

-Très drôle

-Elle a quel âge ? Demanda Nakura

-6 ans, mais bientôt 7, assez pour aller à l'école primaire

-Et tu as choisie dans quelle école, elle va aller ?

-On a choisit ce matin, elle va aller à celle pas loin du bar

-A l'école Neko ?

-Oui, Yamazaki est parti l'inscrire

Satoshi n'écoutait plus trop la conversation et s'amusait à faire des petits signes à Ren qui l'ignorait en préférant regarder Garfield. Satoshi s'installa alors accroupi devant la petite qui s'appuya un peu plus sur les genoux de son père pour voir la télévision.

-Satoshi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais

-J'essaye d'attirer son attention, Bouda le brun

-Elle préfère son dessin animé à toi

-D'ailleurs pourquoi elle porte ton tee-shirt ?

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas d'habit pour l'instant, on ira en acheter cette après-midi

-Humm...

Nakura fixait simplement la petite sur les genoux d'Atsuya. Il observa une petite moue se former quand son dessin animé se termina. Elle essaya d'attraper la télécommande mais Satoshi l'attrapa en premier et fut content d'attirer enfin son attention. Ren tendit sa petite main pour avoir la télécommande mais Satoshi lui refusa.

-Si on parlait un peu, Ren-chan !

-La télécommande

-Tu aimes tes nouveaux parents ?

-La télécommande !

-Tu préfères Atsuya ou Yamazaki ?

-Papaaaaa ! Chouina Ren

Atsuya rigola avant de reprendre la télécommande à Satoshi qui bouda. Ren la récupéra et fit un bisou à son papa pour le remercier.

-Elle est pas si mignonne en faite, bouda le brun

-Il faut qu'elle s'habitue

Ren zappa sur plusieurs chaine mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant et éteignit la télévision puis regarda Satoshi et Nakura. La brune s'arrêta longuement sur Nakura.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Demanda Atsuya

-C'est le méchant dragon ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant Nakura

-Alors on ne pointe pas les gens du doigt, et pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Atsuya en essayant de se retenir de rire

-Bah, Satoshi-nii-chan ressemble à un prince, alors lui c'est le dragon ! Parce qu'il fait peur !

Satoshi et Atsuya explosèrent de rire en entendant ça. Nakura lui ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'était Satoshi qui avait peur et avait dérangé la petite alors pourquoi ça devrait être lui de méchant ?

-Non, désolé ma chérie, mais lui c'est aussi le prince de Satoshi

-Comme papa et Tto-chan ?

-Voilà, c'est ça !

Ren hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit puis parla un peu avec Satoshi pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui ne se sentait plus ignoré. Ils parlèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que Yamazaki rentre interrompant la conversation.

-Tiens, tout le monde est là !

-Oui, mais on ne va pas tarder à partir, si tu es là ça veut dire que vous allez faire vos courses ! Fit Satoshi

-Hum, tiens Atsuya, les magasins où on peut trouver l'uniforme pour Ren, et tiens ma choupinette, tu la ranges bien dans ta chambre c'est ta carte scolaire, on la mettra dans ton cartable des qu'on t'en aura trouvé un !

-Hum !

Ren prit la petite carte puis descendit des genoux de son papa avant de partir ranger la carte dans sa chambre. Yamazaki salua rapidement tout le monde et alla rejoindre sa fille pour lui mettre ses nouveaux vêtements pour sortir.

Il lui avait acheté une petite robe blanche simple. Ren l'enfila rapidement puis retourna dans le salon sur les genoux de son papa. Nakura et Satoshi partirent quelques minutes plus tard puis la petite famille mangea. Avant de se préparer à sortir.

-Ren, tu es prête

-Hum !

Ren se dépêcha d'aller dans l'entrée pour mettre ses petites chaussures. Atsuya l'aida à mettre ses chaussures puis ouvrit la porte. Les deux adultes et la petite sortirent pour acheter des vêtements pour Ren et des affaires d'écoles. Après plusieurs heures, dehors à faire les boutiques. Ils rentrèrent chez eux les bras chargés de sac. Ren rentra en courant dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la télévision.

-Ren-chan, tu dois aller ranger tes affaires ! Ordonna Yamazaki

La petite fit une moue boudeuse en regardant son père mais se leva du canapé et accompagna Atsuya dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires.

-Papa, je peux remettre ton tee-shirt ?

-Tu n'es pas bien dans ta robe ? Tu as plein d'autres affaires maintenant en plus, Dit Atsuya en rangeant les affaires de sa fille

-Mais je préfère tes tee-shirts ! Ils sentent bon !

-Bon, d'accord, mais seulement à la maison

-Hum !

Ren retira ses vêtements et remit le tee-shirt d'Atsuya avant d'aider celui-ci à ranger ses affaires. Une fois ses affaires rangées, ils repartirent dans le salon. Ren retourna devant la télévision pendant que ses parents préparer à manger. Une fois le repas presque prêt Yamazaki alla prendre un bain avec sa fille pendant qu'Atsuya finissait le repas.

Leur quotidien commençait à s'installer petit à petit.

_Une semaine plus tard_

La petite Ren ouvrit les yeux et fut réveillée par le soleil qui arrivait à passer à travers le rideau. Elle se cacha sous les draps en espérant pouvoir se rendormir. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il était lundi et qu'elle devait à présent aller à l'école. Yamazaki rentra dans sa chambre doucement.

-Choupinette, il faut se lever

-Grhummf

-Le matin c'est « bonjour », puis c'est ton premier jour à l'école

-Dodo…

-Non, debout

La brune obéit à contre cœur et retira la couette. Yamazaki lui sourit et la leva pour l'aider à mettre son petit uniforme.

-Papa, il est où ?

-Papa travaille cette nuit, je sais pas s'il va se lever

Ren fit une moue boudeuse en passant son bras dans la manche. Une fois l'uniforme mit elle alla dans la cuisine où le petit déjeuner était déjà servi. Elle mangea tranquillement son repas avec son père puis une fois terminé, elle alla dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents puis courut dans sa chambre pour prendre son cartable. En ressortant et croisa son papa qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

-Papa ! Dit Ren en lui sautant dessus

Atsuya bien que fatigué la porta dans ses bras et lui sourit.

-Tu es très mignonne dans ton uniforme !

-J'ai fais trop de bruit ?

-Non, ton père était sensé me réveiller aussi car je voulais venir, c'est ton tout premier jour d'école après tout !

-Merci papa !

Ren embrassa la joue de son père avant qu'il ne la dépose sur le sol.

-Tu préviens ton père, je me change et j'arrive

-D'accord !

Ren couru dans le salon son sac sur le dos et alla prévenir son père pour attendre Atsuya. Yamazaki fut un peu surprit mais sourit en voyant que même son amant arrivait à sacrifié son précieux sommeil pour leur fille. Quelques minutes après ils partirent tous les trois vers l'école de Ren qui avait de moins envie d'y aller.

-Je peux pas y aller demain ?

-Non ma chérie, c'est aujourd'hui que tu dois y aller

-Veux rester avec papa

-Papa va dormir toute la journée

-Alors avec Ttochan

-Tto-chan va travailler toute la journée

Ren bouda à l'arrière de la voiture, mais bientôt celle-ci s'arrêta devant son école. Plusieurs enfants accompagnés d'un de leurs parents rentraient dans l'établissement. Yamazaki gara la voiture puis Atsuya aida Ren à sortir.

-Allez viens

Ren prit la main de ses parents et se dirigea vers l'école, à l'entrée, une maîtresse accueillait les élèves. Elle reconnu tout de suite Yamazaki et rencontra enfin Ren.

-Bonjour Ren-chan, je suis Sakura-sensei

Ren se cacha derrière la jambe d'Atsuya et hocha gentiment de la tête.

-Ne te cache pas ma chérie

Atsuya mit Ren devant lui, la brune trifouillait sa petite jupe gênée d'être sous le regard de la jeune femme.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ren-chan, tu n'es pas la seule enfant qui possède deux parents pareils

Ren hocha simplement de tête

-Bien, nous allons vous la laissez, Dit Atsuya avant d'embrasser sa fille

-Je viendrais te chercher et on ira voir papa à son travail, Dit à son tour Yamazaki avant de l'embrasser

Atsuya donna la main de Ren à la jeune femme et partit avec son amant en faisant des signes à sa fille. Une fois les parents partit, la maitresse guida Ren à l'intérieur puis jusqu'à sa classe. Elle l'installa devant le tableau pour la présenter à ses camarades.

-Bonjour tout le monde

-Bonjour Sakura-sensei, Répondirent les élèves en même temps

-Aujourd'hui, nous avons une nouvelle amie qui nous rejoint, elle s'appelle Ren, soyez tous gentil avec elle

-D'accord !

-Ren-chan tu vas t'installer à coté d'Akashi Seijuurou-kun, le garçon au fond

La petite brune hocha et s'installa à côté du jeune garçon. Elle hésitait à lui parler, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire des amis. Beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs remontaient pour cela mais elle avait promit à ses deux parents en qui elle avait totalement confiance maintenant de se faire des amis.

-Euh…Bonjour, Dit timidement Ren

Le garçon regarda du coin de l'œil la brune avant de se reconcentrer sur la maitresse. Ren soupira avant de regarder son cahier. Son voisin n'avait pas l'air très bavard. La brune voulait rentrer chez elle, dormir avec son papa toute la journée ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Elle soupira à nouveau en espérant que la journée passe vite.

-A soupirer autant, tu vas voir tes cheveux noirs vont vite devenir blancs, Dit Akashi très calmement

Ren regarda à nouveau son voisin qui la regardait toujours du coin de l'œil. Elle lui sourit.

-Dis, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-La maitresse l'a dit juste avant, tu l'as déjà oublié

Ren gonfla les joues en voyant qu'il se moquait d'elle et ne la regardait pas vraiment.

-J'ai pas oublié ! Akashi Seijuurou !

-Alors pourquoi tu demande ?

-Pour faire la conversation…

-Trouve autre chose, Dit-il en se reconcentrant sur la jeune femme

Ren gonfla à nouveau les joues pour bouder. Puis écouta aussi se que disait la maitresse. Après une heure de cours, la sonnerie retentit et les élèves eurent le droit d'aller en récréation dehors. Ren regarda les enfants jouer, puis repéra Akashi avec un élève plutôt grand pour un élève de primaire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et alla vers lui.

-Aka-chan !

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour la première fois entière vers elle et lui lança un regard menaçant.

-Depuis quand je t'ai donné l'autorisation de m'appeler comme ça

-...Mais ça te va bien, t'as les cheveux tout rouges…et les yeux aussi…

-Ça t'en donne le droit ?

-Je…

La petite Ren se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Soudain, l'autre garçon s'approcha d'elle et la brune vit qu'il était vraiment très grand.

-Elle a raison, ça te va bien Akachin~

Akashi lança un regard noir à son ami pendant que Ren lui lançait un regard rempli d'étoiles.

-Enchanté, je suis Murasakibara

-C'est long !

-Hum…tu es ?

-Ren !

-Renchin !

-Murasaki-chan !

-Tu vas donner à tout le monde une couleur ? Demanda Akashi

-Pourquoi pas ? J'adore le rouge et le violet ! J'aime aussi le bleu, le jaune, le noir et le blanc !

-Tu n'aime pas le rose, comme toutes les filles ? Fit Murasakibara

-Pas en grande quantité, un peu, comme sur les fleurs de lotus !

-Mais en faite tu voulais quoi ? Dit Akashi

-Euh…bah…je connais personne ici…

-Et alors ? C'est pas mon problème

-Akachin, t'es pas gentil, Renchin fait de son mieux

-Je n'en ai rien à faire

-…Alors Murasaki-chan, tu veux bien être mon ami ?

-Eh ? Moi ? Pourquoi pas !

-Ne te laisse pas piéger ! Grogna Akashi

-Pourquoi pas ? Renchin est gentille, puis elle pourrait très bien nous aider

-C'est une fille

-Et alors ? Mon papa, il dit que des fois les femmes peuvent faire, pleins de trucs que les hommes arrivent pas à faire ! Du coup à la maison des fois, ils ont du mal !

-Et ta mère demande pas de l'aide à ton père ?

-Mère ?

-Bah oui !

-J'ai un papa et un Tto-chan moi !

-Ah…

-Renchin, tu t'y connais en basket ?

La petite regarda le plus grand, elle avait regardé plusieurs matchs dans la semaine. Elle trouvait ce sport plutôt intéressant mais son père lui avait dit qu'il était très difficile pour une fille d'en pratiquer.

-Hum ! M'enfin, papa a dit que je pourrais pas en faire

-T'es une fille, normal, Dit Akashi

-Peut-être mais si tu te masses pas plus souvent les jambes tu tiendras pas un match comme à la télé !

Akashi fut surprit du sens de l'observation qu'avait Ren. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois il négligeait les soins et les échauffements ne tenant jamais longtemps quand il jouait contre Murasakibara.

-Oh pas mal ! Akachin, Renchin peut être l'entraineur !

-Hein ?

-Je veux ! Je veux !

Akashi soupira

-Si tu soupires tes cheveux rouges vont devenir blanc, Rigola Ren

Le roux lui lança un regard noir avant d'abdiquer. Ren et Murasakibara levèrent leurs bras en l'air en criant des « banzai ».

-Je vais bien étudier le basket pour bien vous entrainez

-Comme tu veux

Ren sourit à Akashi puis la sonnerie de reprise retentit. Murasakibara retourna dans sa classe pendant que Ren et Akashi retournèrent dans leur classe. La maitresse de Ren fut très heureuse de voir que la petite brune avait réussi à s'intégrer aussi vite à sa classe. Le soir venu, les enfants finissaient leur activité et certains parents arrivaient déjà. Ren vit Akashi se lever quand Murasakibara rentra dans la salle de classe.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Ren en cherchant les parents de son ami

-Hum, inutile de chercher bêtement mes parents tu ne les verras pas, Murasakibara et moi on rentre seul

-C'est pas dangereux ?

-C'est ça ou rester jour et nuit à l'école, donc non merci

-Je peux demander à vous ramener ! Proposa Ren

Akashi soupira en voyant à quel point la brune était collante.

-Moi je veux Akachin, c'est loin de marcher jusqu'à chez moi

-Je suis encore plus loin je te rappel

-Bien raison de plus, non ? Ajouta le grand et la brune en souriant

Akashi abandonna en voyant le complot contre lui et se rassit à sa place. Murasakibara alla informer la maitresse qui se sentait plus rassurée pour eux.

-Boude pas !

-Je ne boude pas, ne me compares pas à toi

-J'ai pas boudé ! S'offusqua Ren

-Akachin, embête pas les filles, surtout que Renchin pourrait se venger en entrainement

-Et toi tu es trop gentil avec elle

-Elle m'a donné un morceau de son repas ce midi, alors elle est gentille

-Elle a dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait trop !

-Même

-Ah ! Papa ! Dit Ren coupant la dispute des deux garçons

Atsuya embrassa sa fille et la porta en souriant.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Hum ! Mais ça devait pas être Tto-chan qui devait venir ?

-Si, mais il a eut une urgence à l'hôpital

-Oh…dit Papa, on peut ramener mes amis ?

-Tu t'es fais des amis ? Dit Atsuya en déposant Ren au sol

La petite brune sourit à son papa et couru vers Akashi et Murasakibara pour leur prendre la main et les tirer vers Atsuya. Le châtain fut surprit de voir des garçons mais content pour sa fille.

-Murasaki-chan et Aka-chan, ils habitent loin mais ils doivent rentrer tout seul, Expliqua Ren

-Vos parents ne viennent pas vous chercher ? Demanda Atsuya surpris

Les deux garçons secouèrent négativement la tête.

-Ils sont trop occupés, Répondit Murasakibara

-Je vois, alors vos prénoms messieurs, car je suppose que Ren n'a pas dit vos vrai noms

-Akashi

-Murasakibara

-Tu leur as donné des couleurs ? Demanda Atsuya à Ren qui lui répondit en souriant

Akashi tendit un papier au papa de Ren.

-Nos adresses…

-Merci, c'est vrai que je vais en avoir besoin. Allez venez !

Atsuya salua la maîtresse et emmena les trois enfants à sa voiture pour les faires monter à l'arrière. Il vérifia que leurs ceintures étaient bien mises puis alla au volant et conduit d'abord Murasakibara à sa maison.

-A demain, Akachin, Renchin, merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené papa-Ren

-J'en parlerai au père de Ren quand vos parents ne peuvent pas vous ramener

-Facile…tous les jours, Répondit le violet

-Tu verras ça avec Yamazaki ma chérie

-D'accord papa !

-Bien maintenant Akashi-kun

Atsuya avait remarqué que le roux n'habitait pas très loin de chez Murasakibara, il se gara devant l'immeuble indiqué.

-Euh…vous voulez bien attendre 5 minutes, que je donne quelques choses à Ren, s'il vous plait…, Demanda Akashi assez doucement

-Bien sur

Akashi descendit en vitesse de la voiture et courut dans son immeuble, il revint quelques minutes après avec un sac plastique rempli de CD.

-C'est les matchs de l'équipe qu'on veut intégrer Murasakibara et moi, regarde, Dit-il en tendant le sachet

-D'accord ! Je vais tout étudier ! Sourit Ren en le prenant

-A demain et merci de m'avoir ramené

Ren fut surprit de la politesse d'Akashi et en sourit. Le roux ferma la porte et repartit dans son immeuble. Atsuya conduisit ensuite Ren dans son bar car il n'avait pas le temps de la ramener chez eux. Yamazaki passerait la prendre. La brune rentra dedans tranquillement, son cartable et son sac de CD dans les mains et alla vers le comptoir.

-Ryuu-chan !

-Salut la petiote !

-Ryuu-chan tu as ton ordinateur ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je peux ?

Ryuu regarda le sac de CD qu'avait Ren et sourit. Atsuya caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

-Tu n'as pas des devoirs pour l'école à faire avant ? Demanda Atsuya

-Nan ! Aka-chan m'a aidé et je les ai faits en étude avant que tu arrives !

-Alors tu veux pas parler à papa de ta journée ? Bouda Atsuya

-…Hummm…d'accord !

-Pas longtemps, il doit aussi s'occuper des clientes ! Rappela Ryuu en donnant l'ordinateur à Ren

-Ouiiiiiiii, Dirent en même temps Atsuya et Ren

Ryuu leva les yeux en l'air et retourna servir les clientes. Atsuya installa sa fille sur ses genoux.

-Tu t'es fais d'autres amis qu'Akashi et Murasakibara ?

-Non, mais ils sont très gentils ! Surtout Murasaki-chan ! Aka-chan, lui il arrête pas de m'embêter et de soupirer !

-Mais c'est un gentil garçon quand même ?

-Hum ! Il est très sérieux, il m'a appris à jouer au Shogi en plus !

-C'est rare les enfants qui savent déjà jouer à ça

-Hum, mais il a dit que j'étais trop nul alors après il m'a juste aidé à faire mes devoirs !

-Et Murasakibara-kun ?

-Il est pas dans la même classe, je l'ai rencontré à la récréation, il était avec Aka-chan, mais lui il me défend tout le temps et il est gentil ! Mais il est très grand !

-J'ai vu ça…et sinon qu'est-ce que c'était, cette histoire avec les dvd

-Bah en fait, Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan, il aime le basket !

-Toi aussi, mais je t'ai déjà dis, que pour les filles, le basket…

-Hum, je sais ! Aka-chan aussi le sait ! Donc Murasaki-chan, bah il a proposé que j'étudie pour les entrainer !

-Les entrainer ?

-Hum ! Je demanderai à Tto-chan de m'aider ! Car faut que je sache faire des massages et leur dire comment utiliser leurs jambes !

-Tu vas faire la manager et l'entraineuse…ne te surmène pas ma chérie, Dit Atsuya en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux

-Hum !

-Atsuya ! Allez bosser ! Grogna Ryuu

Le châtain sourit puis souleva sa fille avant de se lever et de la réinstaller sur le siège. Il déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Tu attends que ton père arrive et tu ne regardes pas trop de dvd ! Fit Atsuya avant de partir vers les clientes

-D'accord !

Ren sortit une feuille de son cartable avec un crayon, pour pouvoir dessiner ce qu'elle voulait se rappeler. Puis alluma le petit ordinateur de Ryuu pour mettre le premier match. La brune se concentra totalement dessus. Remarquant chaque mouvement qu'Akashi et Murasakibara devrait savoir faire s'il voulait intégrer cette équipe.

-Ryuu-chan !

-Oui ?

-Je peux avoir de l'eau ?

-Juste de l'eau ?

-Papa veut pas que je boive du jus de fruit le soir

-C'est pas le mieux placé pour t'ordonner ça, m'enfin je te donne ça la petiote !

Ren sourit au barman chinois avant de se reconcentrer sur le match. Les mouvements à regarder avait l'air plutôt simple. Du moins, ils étaient tous prévisibles. Ren gribouillait plusieurs dessins sur sa feuille. Elle devrait en parler à Akashi et Murasakibara le lendemain, elle essayait aussi de trouver des entrainements mais avait beaucoup de mal.

-Dit Ryuu-chan !

-Hum ?

-Comment on fait pour devenir plus fort ?

-Plus fort ? En muscle ?

-Hum !

-Bah, de la musculation

-En basket ! Dans les matchs, les gens, il saute et dunk très fort !

-Hum…pour le basket…bah…l'entrainement au dunk doit les obliger à mettre plus de force dans les bras, après les échauffements aussi, faire des abdos et des pompes tous les jours, soulever des points aussi, le mieux, je crois que j'avais vu, que le dunkeur de notre équipe s'entrainait comme un boxeur, frapper sur un sac

-D'accord !

Ren descendit en sautant de siège et alla dans l'arrière-salle du bar. Atsuya la suivit du regard un peu inquiet et demanda à Ryuu si, il pouvait la surveiller. Le brun obéit et alla à son tour dans l'arrière-salle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je dois entrainer Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan ! Alors je me demandais si pas voudrais bien qu'on utilise ça ! Dit la petite en pointant l'équipement

-C'est pour les adultes, vous êtes un peu petit je pense

-…Mais Murasaki-chan il est très grand !

-Alors entraine-le à la défense, s'il est déjà très grand, ça veut dire que plus tard, il le sera encore plus

-J'y ai pensé…mais même si j'arrive à voir ce qui va pas, j'arrive pas à savoir quoi faire…, Bouda Ren

Ryuu sourit et regarda un peu autour de lui.

-C'est parce que tu es encore petite, même avec beaucoup d'imagination et beaucoup d'observation tu as tes limites, je pense par contre que tu verras une manager

-Mais une manager, ça trouve des solutions !

-Pas forcement, tu veux que je te dise comment une bonne équipe de basket pourrait gagner à mon avis ?

-Hum !

-Déjà, il faut 6 joueur, tous avec une spécialité, mais qui doivent aussi se débrouiller dans le reste

-Pourquoi 6 ? Sur le terrain c'est 5 !

-Oui, mais pour surprendre et faire perdre le rythme à l'adversaire, il faut changer de temps en temps de joueurs

-Hum !

-L'un doit avoir la spécialité des tirs, un autre des dunks, un autre de défense, un autre doit être capable de changer son propre rythme pour toujours troubler l'adversaire, un autre doit être capable d'étendre sa spécialité à son équipe et enfin le dernier, qui pour moi devrait représenter le capitaine, il doit être capable de tout voir

-Tout voir ?

-Oui, les faiblesses des autres, il doit aussi voir la solution et avoir assez de force pour l'appliquer

-…hum, je crois comprendre ! Le capitaine c'est plus fort car il est la tête de l'équipe

-En quelque sorte, mais cette équipe seule ne pourra pas gagner

-Pourquoi ?

-Il leur faut encore trois choses, trois personnes qui auront les talents du capitaine mais séparés, donc leurs talents seront plus forts que le capitaine qui pourra se reposer sur eux…

-J'ai un peu du mal…

-Je t'ai dis que le capitaine, doit voir les faiblesses des autres, il faut donc quelqu'un qui ait un sens d'observation très fort, un peu comme toi

-Oh !

-Mais il faut aussi pouvoir analyser, donc il faudra quelqu'un capable de trouver de grandes solutions et aussi il faudra quelqu'un qui sera capable d'appliquer ces solutions

-Mais les appliquer c'est pas compliquer une fois qu'on les a

-C'est vrai, c'est pourquoi, un manager et un entraineur suffirait, mais mieux vaut en avoir trois

-Alors Ryuu-chan tu veux bien m'aider à trouver des solutions ? Parce que j'y arrive pas !

-Ok, mais on va retourner dans la grand salle avant qu'Atsuya s'inquiète

-D'accord !

Ryuu prit la main de la petite fille et la ramena dans la salle sous le regard soulagé de son papa. Elle montra à Ryuu toutes ses observations et ce dernier lui proposa des solutions possibles pour leur niveau.

-Vais demander à Papa !

La petite sauta à nouveau de son tabouret et courut vers son père qui s'occupait des clientes. En la voyant Atsuya la prit sur ses genoux et les clientes ne purent s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

-Dit Papa, Aka-chan, Murasaki-chan et moi on pourra aller dans l'arrière salle pour le basket !

-Hum…je sais pas, l'arrière-salle est pleine de choses dangereuses

-Ryuu-chan à dit qu'il allait tout nettoyer et tout mettre de ce qu'on a besoin

-Tu me piques mon employer, Rigola Atsuya

-Alors tu veux bien ?

-Si tu veux, mais tu demanderas à tes amis si leurs parents sont d'accord avant tout et de toute façon, je voulais laisserai pas trop tard, dès que ton père vient vous arrêtez, d'accord ?

-Hum ! Mais le weekend ?

-Tu demanderas à Ryuu de vous emmener, tu sais que je dors la journée

-Hum ! Merci papa !

Ren déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Atsuya avant de descendre de ses genoux et de retourner vers Ryuu pour lui annoncer. Le brun lui expliqua qu'il s'en occuperait le lendemain. La petite accepta et continua de regarder les dvds jusqu'à ce que Yamazaki arrive.

-Coucou choupinette

-Tto-chan !

-Il est tard, désolé, j'ai été retenu, Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le siège à coté de sa fille

-Pas grave, j'ai pu voir presque tous les matchs

-Les matchs de quoi ?

-De basket ! De l'équipe du collège de Teiko !

-Du basket ? Papa ne t'as pas dit que c'était dur pour les filles ?

-Si, mais moi je vais entrainer et soigner ! Dit Tto-chan, tu veux bien m'apprendre des massages ?

-Doucement, entrainer qui ?

-Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan ?

-Hein ?

-Mes amis !

-On va essayer dans l'ordre, tu me racontes ta journée et je suis sur que je comprendrais, pas vrai ?

-Hum ! Aujourd'hui, quand la maîtresse m'a présentée, bah après j'ai du aller m'asseoir et mon voisin c'est Aka-chan

-Akashi ma chérie, Fit Atsuya qui venait d'arriver

Le châtain embrassa rapidement son amant.

-Akashi ?

-Akashi et Murasakibara, les deux nouveaux amis de Ren, d'ailleurs, il serait bon de les ramener car leurs parents ne les ramènent jamais, je trouve ça un peu dangereux surtout qu'ils habitent assez loin de leur école

-Tu me les présenteras quand je pourrais venir te chercher, choupinette

-Tu peux pas demain ?

-Je suis désolé, mais pendant toute la semaine je risque d'être occupé, ça ne te déranges pas Atsuya ?

-Non, puis je pense que ça va bien arranger Ren, vu qu'elle voulait venir ici s'entrainer avec ses amis

-Bah c'est bien, je pourrais les voir alors !

-Hum ! Ryuu-chan nous aiderait en plus !

-Alors si Ryuu est avec vous, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur

-Hum, alors tu veux bien m'apprendre les massages ?

-D'accord, mais après on rentre, il faut encore que tu manges, que tu prennes un bain et que tu te couches

-Hum !

Yamazaki sourit à Atsuya avant de s'approcher de sa fille pour lui montrer où sur les jambes il fallait masser une personne. Atsuya lui retourna à ses clientes et demanda à Ryuu de récupérer son ordinateur. Quelques minutes après, Yamazaki décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Atsuya s'excusa auprès des clients pour dire au revoir à sa fille et son amant.

-Demain, papa n'aura peut-être pas le courage de se lever

-D'accord ! Alors je viendrais te donner un bisou avant de partir ! Dit Ren en souriant

-Merci ma chérie, je viendrais vous chercher de toute façon

-Hum !

Yamazaki prit la main de sa fille pour la ramener chez eux. Sur le trajet, Ren avait prit le portable de son père pour essayer d'appeler sur le numéro que lui avait donné Akashi. Le roux avait décroché et après l'explication de Ren pour l'entrainement, il avait affirmé que ses parents n'étaient pas contre. Il se chargeait aussi de prévenir Murasakibara vu que Ren n'avait rien pour le contacter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos review **

**memelyne : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'avoue que c'est ma première fic sur Kuroko no Basket, je n'étais pas très sur de moi, mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant !**

**Mamsayi : On est tous bien faible fasse à une petite fille diabolique :D merci encore de ta review**

**Ninou-kun : On la croquerai bien Ren ^^ encore merci pour tes commentaires**

**Ayone : Euh…Akashi et Murasakibara on encore besoin de Ren alors non tu peux pas l'emmener ! xD ça serait du kidnapping les deux papa poules te laisseront jamais partir. Je suis contente que tu aime l'histoire ! ^^**

**Chapitre 3**

_Le lendemain_

Ren se réveilla toute seule cette fois et mit dans son cartable tous ses dessins pour expliquer à Akashi et Murasakibara leur entrainement. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre en silence pour ne pas réveiller Atsuya et alla dans la cuisine où son père l'attendait déjà.

-Tu t'es réveillée toute seule, c'est bien !

-Hum !

-Je te mets ton bento dans ton sac, sers-toi sur la table pour le petit déjeuner

-D'accord !

Ren s'installa à sa place et prit plusieurs tartines et un verre de lait avant d'aller se brosser les dents. Une fois prête pour partir, elle alla dans la chambre de ses parents pour dire au revoir à son papa. Atsuya se réveilla un peu en voyant sa fille.

-Tu y vas ma chérie ?

-Hum ! Dors bien papa ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou

-Merci, et toi travaille bien, je viendrais vous chercher ce soir

-Hum !

-Mais n'oublie pas tes devoirs !

-Aka-chan m'aidera !

-Allez files

Ren ferma la porte de la chambre et alla rejoindre son père à l'entrée pour partir à l'école. Une fois arrivée à l'école, Ren embrassa son père puis rentra dans sa classe où elle trouva tout de suite Akashi.

-Aka-chan, bonjour !

-Hum

-Tu as l'air fatigué ?

-Peut-être parce qu'une certaine jeune fille m'a appelé tard dans la nuit ?

-Il était tard ?

-Laisse tomber

-Hum ! Regarde ! Ryuu-chan m'a aidé, mais j'ai tout préparé ! Dit Ren en lui montrant ses dessins

-Ça serait bien si tu pouvais écrire au lieu de dessiner car les dessins j'ai du mal à déchiffrer

-Méchant !

Akashi ne prêta pas attention à Ren et essayait de comprendre ses dessins. Il avait un peu peur de tout ce qu'il voyait.

-Tu comptes nous entrainer pour l'armée ?

-Nan, seulement toi !

-Pourquoi, moi ? Ne me dis pas que Murasakibara avait raison en disant que tu allais te venger sur l'entrainement ?

-Nan ! Mais je veux que ça soit toi le capitaine ! Ryuu-chan a dit que le capitaine il voit, analyse et résoud ! T'es le plus intelligent alors ça peut être que toi le capitaine !

-J'ai trois fois plus d'échauffement que Murasakibara !

-Mais tu seras le plus fort

-Tu veux ma mort ?

-Bah, toi tu veux rentrer à Teiko ! J'ai regarder les dvds et si tu peux pas faire alors tu peux oublier Teiko ! S'énerva Ren

Akashi se tut et regarda l'entrainement. C'est vrai qu'il voulait rentrer à Teiko, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel niveau. Ren bien sur avec Ryuu avait mit un entrainement bien plus dur que l'équipe de Teiko, pour qu'ils soient le plus fort mais ça ils ne le sauraient pas.

-Je garantie pas que je tiens

-T'inquiète pas ! Tto-chan m'a montré pleins de massages ! Sourit Ren

-Hum

La cloche de début de cours retentit, Akashi rendit ses feuilles à Ren et le cours commença. Une chance pour Akashi aujourd'hui, c'était une révision des hiraganas, katakanas et les premiers kanjis vus jusqu'à maintenant.

Plus tard dans la journée, Ren avait pu expliquer l'entrainement à Murasakibara qui avait compatit pour la souffrance qu'allait endurer Akashi en voyant sa feuille d'entraiment. Le soir Atsuya alla chercher les enfants et les emmena au bar où Ryuu les accueillit.

-Ryuu-chan, voilà Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan

-Akashi, Corrigea le roux

-Murasakibara, Ajouta le violet

-Hum, Atsuya me l'avait dit, bien, je suis Ryuu, je tiens à dire que, comme je dois travailler aussi, je vais juste vous dire ce que vous devez faire et après je donne le sifflet à Ren

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête puis suivirent le brun dans l'arrière salle. Ren voyait la salle nettoyée et transformée en terrain de basket avec des paniers adaptés à des écoliers.

-Pour l'échauffement, ça sera toujours le même, on l'augmentera que lorsque que vous prenez dix centimètres de plus à votre taille, Sourit Ryuu

Les deux garçons hochèrent à nouveau de la tête.

-Ensuite, j'aimerais, que toi Murasakibara tu t'entraines pendant une heure environ à arrêter les balles de tennis lancées par la machine là-bas et toi Akashi, tu vas dribler et dunker avec des règles de plus en plus strictes que Ren te rajoutera au fur et à mesure, enfin ça finira en un contre un, d'accord ?

-Si Ren abuse de ses droits d'entraineuse, on fait quoi ? Demanda Akashi sous la moue boudeuse de la brune

- Essayer de vous enfuir, Rigola Ryuu avant de sortir de la salle pour retourner au comptoir

-T'es méchant Aka-chan !

-Légitime défense

-Hein ?

-Rien, laisse, bref, c'est quoi le 1er truc de l'échauffement ?

-Quinze minutes de course pour Murasaki-chan et vingt pour toi ! Dit la brune avant de donner un coup de sifflet

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard avant de partir pour courir. Chacun courait à son rythme, Akashi allait un peu moins vite pour s'économiser vu qu'il devait tenir plus longtemps. Après 15 minutes, Ren demanda à Murasakibara de faire un tour en montant les genoux puis un autre tour en mettant les talons les plus près de son postérieur avant de venir s'étirer.

Une fois les deux tours fait, Ren lui demanda de d'abord tourner sa tête pendant trente secondes, ensuite de faire la même chose avec les épaules, les poignets, les hanches, les genoux et les chevilles. Après il devait faire cinquante abdos puis cinquante pompes et dire si son corps tenait.

Quand Murasakibara commença à étirer ses hanches, les vingt minutes étaient terminées pour Akashi, elle lui demanda de faire le double de Murasakibara. Le roux finit de courir quand son ami lui était en train de commencer ses pompes. Ren lui donna aussi le double de Murasakibara dans tout l'échauffement.

-Ryuu-chan à dit que de faire le premier mois avec seulement le double et après se sera le triple c'est pour que ton corps s'habitue

-Vous allez me tuer, Dit Akashi le souffle coupé

-Renchin, j'ai fini

-Hum ! Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai mal partout

-Je vais te masser, après tu devrais refaire juste un tour et tu pourras commencer ce qu'a dit Ryuu-chan

Ren nota quelques choses sur la feuille et la posa avant d'aller masser les épaules, les bras et les jambes de Murasakibara. Akashi lui continuait son échauffement en voyant que la brune aussi s'impliquait beaucoup dans l'entrainement. Elle faisait très attention, en imitant les gestes que lui avait montrés son père la veille.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Toujours fatigué, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup moins mal

-Hum ! Quand ton corps sera habitué t'aura plus du mal, maintenant cours juste pour reréchauffer ton corps, Aka-chan tu as fini ?

Akashi venait tout juste de finir sa centième pompe et était totalement épuisé. Ren sourit et alla noter les résultats avant de le masser lui aussi. Une fois massé, Ren lui demanda bien sur de courir le double de Murasakibara pour reréchauffer son corps. Le roux obéit, non sans se plaindre puis ils purent enfin commencer. Ren alluma la machine pour Murasakibara qui avait été préréglée par Ryuu et alla aussi poser des plots de différentes couleurs sur le terrain.

-Murasaki-chan, la machine augmentera de force dans les tirs toutes les 10 minutes, mais si ça devient trop dur, Ryuu-chan à dit que tu pouvais la bloquer à un niveau

-Hum, compris, Dit le grand en commençant à contrer les balles plutôt lentes pour le moment

-Aka-chan~

-Hum ?

-Je te rajouterai une règle toutes les 15 minutes

-En gros, à la fin j'ai un match de basket

-Hum, mais les règles seront de plus en plus dures de jour en jour car tu garderas les anciennes règles sauf si Ryuu-chan les supprime

-Je vois

-La première règle, tu dois dribler entre les plots jaunes !

-Simple

-On verra

Ren siffla le début de l'entrainement et observa les deux garçons. Murasakibara avait déjà une force brute, il n'avait aucune difficulté pour arrêter les balles. Akashi aussi, arrivait très bien à suivre le rythme et bizarrement, il se trouvait déjà plus endurant et plus rapide pour traverser le terrain. Akashi savait aussi déjà tirer.

-Aka-chan, deuxième règle, tu n'as plus le droit de tirer, tu ne peux que dunker !

Akashi obéit simplement à la règle et se contenta de dunker. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux garçons commençaient à sentir la faiblesse de leur corps mal entrainé. Ren nota le temps sur la feuille puis donna la troisième règle à Akashi. Elle consistait à tiré sur un mur à rebond mit sur le terrain au beau milieu de drible, pour créer un semblant de passe. Ren regarda ensuite Murasakibara qui ratait quelques balles. Elle siffla, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent.

-Aka-chan tu peux continuer !

Ren alla vers Murasakibara et lui prit la main, son muscle le chauffait de trop. Elle appliqua un bandage mouillé dessus puis le massa doucement. Akashi qui avait un ralentie était surpris que Ren ait réussi à le remarquer. Et vit que Murasakibara avait raison, Ren était très bonne observeuse et arrivait à prévoir la réaction de ce qu'elle voyait.

-Murasaki-chan, on va remettre le tireur à zéro et tu n'arrêtes plus avec ta main droite

-D'accord

-Aka-chan, ta dernière règles, tu dois faire la même chose que jusqu'à maintenant mais en moins d'une minute !

Akashi soupira et accéléra son rythme pour les quinze dernières minutes qui restaient. Il rata plusieurs fois sa passe et Ren notait les résultats en remarquant qu'à la différence de Murasakibara. Akashi arrivait à adapter ses appuis pour ne pas blesser ses muscles, le fait de doubler l'échauffement d'Akashi, lui permettait de voir le rythme de Murasakibara et de prévoir les réactions qu'aurait un rythme comme le sien sur son corps. Ren se leva et siffla la fin.

-Aka-chan ça va ?

-Super je vais mourir

-Hum ! Dit Ren contente

Akashi se posa sur le banc, pendant que Ren alla bander l'autre main de Murasakibara en lui expliquant ce qu'il devait faire à présent pour éviter de se blesser les mains dans ce genre d'entrainement. Elle alla ensuite faire d'autres massages à Akashi et lui expliqua qu'inconsciemment il arrivait à adapter son corps en observant les choses.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, pour t'entrainer, Ryuu-chan à dit qu'il fallait que tu revois les matchs de basket que tu m'as donnés et que tu écrives ce que tu vois, comme moi j'ai fais

-Tu me l'as pas montré ça

-Normal ! Je montrerais quand Ryuu-chan dira que vous le pourriez

-Je ferai ça petit à petit

-Hum ! C'est pour entrainer tes yeux !

-Je suis crevé

-Il reste le un contre un

-Murasakibara a plus de mains et moi plus de force

-Justement, c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour vous adapter ! Allez debout !

Ren retira les plots et le mur rebond du terrain pendant qu'Akashi et Murasakibara se réhydrataient un peu. Une fois le terrain prêt, les deux garçons se placèrent au centre. Ren lança la balle en même temps que de siffler. Murasakibara étant plus grand réussit à le rattraper en premier mais Akashi lui reprit vite la balle puis se dirigea vers le panier pour tirer. Seulement le violet bloqua la balle.

Le jeu était très serré car Akashi arrivait toujours à récupérer la balle avant que Murasakibara n'arrive au panier. Le roux y arrivait car il arrivait à savoir comment allait bouger le violet. Mais il se faisait aussi bloquer arrivé au panier. Seulement, à force d'observer les mouvements du violet Akashi réussit à prévoir le mouvement de blocage et à l'esquiver avant de marquer. Ren siffla la fin.

-Aka-chan a comprit l'observation !

-Dis pas ça comme si c'était toi qui essaye de comprendre le Shogi

-Hey ! C'était un compliment !

-Akachin, sois gentil avec Renchin, elle nous entraine dur

-Trop dur

Ren sourit puis sortit de la salle pour prévenir Ryuu qu'ils avaient terminés. Le brun arriva quelques minutes après avec des boissons sucrées.

-Vous allez voir le rythme est dur pour l'instant mais après il deviendra facile

-Hum

-Le weekend, vous savez que c'est le double

-On va mourir

-Mais non, Ren vous massera

Les garçons acquiescèrent et burent leur boissons, il en avait besoin. Atsuya rentra dans la salle et sourit en voyant les garçons essoufflés.

-On peut dire que ça s'entraine dur

-Papa !

-Il faudrait penser à rentrer, il se fait tard et Yamazaki est arrivé

-Hum ! Faut qu'Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan arrive à marcher

-Hey ! Dirent les deux garçons en même temps en voyant que la brune se moquait d'eux

Ren leur sourit innocemment avant de ranger les équipements. Ryuu donna à manger aux enfants qui s'endormiront surement dans la voiture et donc il fallait qu'ils mangent.

Une fois tout rangé, les trois enfants partirent dans la voiture du père de Ren. Akashi et Murasakibara somnolèrent pendant tout le trajet. Arrivé devant la maison de Murasakibara, Ren dû le secouer car il s'était endormi sur son épaule. Elle essaya de le bouger sans réveiller Akashi dormait sur ses genoux.

-Murasaki-chan, on est chez toi, Chuchota Ren en le secouant légèrement

-Hum…hum…pas la main droite d'accord

-Oui mais là faut se réveiller

Yamazaki sourit et sortit de la voiture pour réveiller le violet en voyant que sa fille était limitée en mouvement. Le plus grand se réveilla, s'excusa et sortit de la voiture à moitié endormi.

-J'accompagne ton ami jusqu'à sa porte, on ne sait jamais, Dit Yamazaki

-Hum !

-Je ferme la voiture

Le père de Ren ferma la portière et partit accompagner Murasakibara. La brune regarda Akashi endormi sur ses genoux en réfléchissant à un moyen pour qu'il soit moins fatigué après un simple entrainement. Si un entrainement les fatiguait, bien qu'il soit largement plus difficile que celui requis, un match les fatiguerait presque autant.

-Je vois rien à par l'endurance

-Et si tu arrêtais de réfléchir, et nous laissais déjà nous habituer au rythme

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-J'étais pas encore endormi…sinon ça m'aurait pas réveillé

-Je vois

-Laisse-nous nous habituer, Ryuu-san l'a dit, plus on s'habituera au rythme, moins on sera fatigué et moins on aura de courbatures, c'est normal qu'on soit autant fatigué, on vient à peine de commencer

-Hum ! Puis je pourrais y réfléchir pour les vacances

-Les vacances sont dans trois mois attends tu comptes nous torturer pendant les vacances ?

-Vous entrainez ! Pas torturer !

Akashi se contenta de soupirer et de fermer à nouveau les yeux pour s'endormir. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce qui allait lui donnait encore plus de courbatures plus tard. Ren sourit et ferma les yeux aussi, elle aussi était fatiguée de réfléchir. Yamazaki retourna dans la voiture après avoir ramené Murasakibara et fut touché par la scène en voyant les deux enfants endormis.

Il s'amusa à les prendre en photo et à les envoyer à son amant avant de redémarrer la voiture. Yamazaki arrêta la voiture devant l'immeuble d'Akashi et sortit de la voiture pour le réveiller.

-Akashi-kun, tu es arrivé

Le roux ne bougea pas et continua de dormir sur les genoux de Ren. La brune elle se réveilla et se mit à secouer Akashi pour le réveiller.

-Aka-chan, on est chez toi

Mais rien à faire le roux ne se réveillait pas.

-On fait quoi Tto-chan ?

-Donne-moi son carnet d'école, il doit y avoir le numéro de ses parents

Ren donna le cartable d'Akashi à son père et essayait toujours de réveiller le roux mais ce dernier avait le sommeil très lourd. Yamazaki trouva le numéro et le composa. Il n'y avait que le numéro de sa mère.

« Bonjour madame Akashi ?

-Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Je suis le docteur Yamazaki, euh juste monsieur Yamazaki, excusez habitude d'hôpital, je suis le père de Ren

-Oh, la jeune fille qui par les mots de fils « le colle », Dit la femme en rigolant

-Oui, voyez-vous, comme prévu je ramène votre fils mais il semblerait qu'il soit très fatigué et il s'est endormi

-Ah, quand Seijuurou s'endors il n'est pas vraiment possible de le réveiller

-Je viens de voir ça

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis pas chez moi, je travaille et je ne peux pas me libérer

-Je vois dans ce cas, nous pourrions héberger votre fils pour la nuit

-Ça serait avec plaisir, je ne savais pas si je pourrais me libérer pour rentrer et lui préparer ses repas de demain, merci beaucoup

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, puis-je connaitre votre métier ?

-Bien sur, je suis infirmière, d'ailleurs vous avez dit que vous étiez médecin

-Je suis pédiatre normalement, mais je suis aussi généraliste cette semaine avec l'épidémie

-C'est ce qui me retient

-Vous êtes dans l'hôpital de ville ?

-Oui

-Dans ce cas je pourrais essayer de vous chercher demain, si vous y êtes encore

-Je risque d'être coincé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, pas de pitié pour les infirmières excusez-moi je dois y aller, je vous confie Seijuurou, merci encore

-Au revoir ! »

Yamazaki soupira avant de fermer son portable. C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas très attention aux infirmières et que beaucoup ne pouvait pas rentrer pour se reposer en ce moment. Au moins il aura vu les parents des deux enfants. Il avait croisé le père de Murasakibara juste avant. Il se rapprocha de sa fille qui tentait toujours de réveiller le roux.

-Laisse-le dormir

-Sa maman va venir ?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai appelé sa mère ?

-Aka-chan m'avait dit qu'il avait plus de père

-Oh enfin bon, Akashi va dormir chez nous aujourd'hui déjà, demain j'essayerai de voir sa mère pour s'organiser

-D'accord !

Yamazaki reposa le cartable d'Akashi et referma la portière avant de reprendre place et de ramener les enfants chez eux. Une fois arrivé, Yamazaki descendit le premier pour détacher Akashi et le porter. Ren descendit ensuite et ferma la portière puis suivit son père qui ouvrit l'appartement avec difficulté. La brune rentra en première et alluma pour que son père puisse y voir quelque chose.

-Bon, je le pose sur ton lit, le temps que j'aille chercher le matelas en plus et toi tu vas te brosser les dents et te changer

-Oui Tto-chan !

-Demain n'oublie pas qu'il y a Akashi, donc tu t'habille dans la salle de bain

-Tu m'aideras toujours ?

-Oui pour faire le n ud, mais papa à dit qu'il fallait que tu fasses le reste toute seule choupinette, aller va !

-D'accord ! Et pour le bain ?

-Va prendre une douche, ça tu peux toute seule, Dit Yamazaki en souriant, le bain était encore trop dangereux à leur goût pour la laisser seule mais une douche elle pouvait y arriver.

Ren alla prendre une culotte et un tee-shirt à Atsuya avant de partir dans la salle bain. La brune prit sa douche en en mettant un peu partout puis sortit. Son père avait installé le matelas et une couverture avec des coussins.

-Tu es toute propre ?

-Hum !

-Bien, alors au dodo,

-Et Aka-chan ?

-Si j'avais réussi à le réveiller je lui demanderai de se doucher aussi mais c'est pas possible mais je l'ai changé au moins avec un de mes tee-shirt

-Hum ! Laisse Aka-chan dans le lit, je dormirai sur le matelas !

-Vraiment ?

-Aka-chan a des courbatures partout

-D'accord, bien, bonne nuit choupinette, demain je vous réveillerai plus tôt qu'Akashi puisse prendre ses affaires chez lui

-Bonne nuit Tto-chan !

Yamazaki embrassa sa fille avant de vérifier qu'elle s'était bien installée et de tirer la porte sans la fermer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Le lendemain matin_

Akashi se réveilla le premier dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Il se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas encore. Le roux se redressa alors subitement, se demandant où il était et fit tomber un coussin sur Ren qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit la petite encore à moitié endormie malgré tout

Akashi fut soulagé en voyant la brune avec lui.

-Ren

-Oh, Aka-chan, bonjour, bonne nuit, Dit-elle en se rallongeant

-Non mais te rallonge pas !

-Pourquoi est... quelle heure ?

-Euh

Le roux chercha une horloge dans la chambre puis vit son sac. Il se leva et alla regarder dans son cartable pour trouver sa montre.

-6h

-J'ai encore 20 minutes ! Bonne nuit Dit-elle en se remettant dans la couverture

Le roux leva les yeux en l'air avant de s'approcher et de se remettre dans le lit. Normalement il devrait se lever lui, mais peut-être qu'ici, l'école était plus près. Puis de toute façon, il y allait en voiture, non ? Minute ...

-Ren !

- oiiii ?

-C'est toi qui m'a changé ?

-Nan Tto-chan

-T'arrives pas à formuler une phrase le matin ?

-Dodoooooo

-Faut se réveiller

-Fais pas de bruit papa il dort

-Désolé tu veux pas me dire pourquoi je suis là ?

-Je pourrais pas dormir les 15 minutes qui me restent ?

-Non, car moi je suis parfaitement réveillé !

-Roh bah, on s'est endormi après qu'on ait parler, puis on est arrivé chez toi, tu voulais plus te réveiller, Tto-chan a appelé ta mère et elle a dit que tu pouvais dormir avec nous, vu qu'elle pouvait pas venir, ensuite on t'as ramené, je t'ai laissé mon lit parce que je sais que t'as mal partout, maintenant je peux dormir les 10 dernières minutes ? Dit Ren avec des yeux larmoyants

-Si tu veux, Soupira Akashi

Le roux pouvait maintenant comprendre la situation. C'est vrai qu'il se savait difficile à réveiller. Il en profita pour regarder un peu la chambre de la brune qui ressemblait plus à une chambre d'adulte.

-Tu peux aller te doucher si tu veux, fais pas de bruit la deuxième porte à coté d'ici sur la droite, Marmonna Ren sous la couette

Akashi acquiesça et se leva, il prit son uniforme qu'il trouva sur un tabouret puis se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Ren sans faire de bruit. Pendant ce temps, la brune avait abandonné l'idée de se rendormir et s'habillait rapidement avant qu'Akashi ne revienne. Au moment où elle finit d'attacher sa jupe Akashi ouvrit la porte de la chambre, une serviette sur la tête.

-Tu devrais toquer avant d'entrer ! Dit Ren qui avait sursauté

-J'ai oublié, désolé, j'ai pris cette serviette, c'est bon ?

-Papa la lavera au pire

-On va repasser chez moi ?

-Oui

-Puis Tto-chan a dit qu'il ira voir ta mère car ils travaillent ensemble apparemment

-Ah

Quelqu'un toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur Yamazaki.

-Bonjours les enfants, c'est bien, vous vous êtes réveillés tout seuls

-Bonjour Tto-chan

-Bonjour, désolé de vous avoir dérangé hier

-Ce n'est rien, puis tu n'y peux rien, il y a une épidémie à l'hôpital et même moi j'ai beaucoup de mal à en sortir alors les infirmières

-Hum

-Bien, vous venez manger, sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Atsuya puis on ira chez toi pour que tu prennes les affaires qu'il te manque pour les cours ensuite je vous emmène à l'école et je te dirai ce soir l'organisation prévue avec ta mère, vu qu'elle était inquiète pour tes repas

-En général, elle arrive à rentrer 5 minutes pour préparer un repas du soir, puis elle laisse de l'argent pour le midi, le matin j'ai des toasts et des céréales

-Oui mais elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir rentrer, bref, aller venez manger

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent avant de sortir de la chambre. Akashi laissa la serviette sur un tabouret et alla dans le salon. Yamazaki lui donna à lui aussi un bento et lui dit de se servir sur la table pour le petit déjeuner. Akashi et Ren mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'au moment de partir. La brune alla dans la chambre d'Atsuya pour embrasser son papa avant de partir.

Ils passèrent chez Akashi qui se dépêcha de prendre ce qui lui manquait puis redescendit. Et remonta dans la voiture. Yamazaki les déposa devant l'école et embrassa sa fille avant de les laisser les partir.

-Akachin ! Renchin !

Les deux se retournèrent vers la seule personne qui pouvait les appeler comme ça.

-Bonjour, Murasaki-chan !

-Salut

-Bonjour, Répondit le plus grand, Vous êtes arrivés ensemble ?

-Aka-chan a pas voulu se réveiller, alors il a dû dormir chez moi

-Pour réveiller Akachin, il faut lui balancer un verre d'eau

-Lui dit pas ça ! Grogna Akashi

-Je m'en souviendrai, sinon, tu n'as pas trop mal partout ?

-Si un peu, mais il va falloir que je m'habitue, non ?

-Hum !

La cloche retentit et les élèves se séparèrent pour aller dans leur salle de cours. La journée se passa normalement, bien que Murasakibara s'était amusé à piquer de la nourriture dans le bento d'Akashi. Comme prévu à la fin de la journée, Atsuya vint chercher les enfants et les emmena au bar où ils se réfugièrent dans l'arrière-salle pour s'entrainer.

-Bien aujourd'hui vous faites la même chose qu'hier, Dit simplement Ryuu avant de partir

Ren les observa s'échauffer plus difficilement qu'hier à cause des courbatures. Une fois étiré et le massage fait, Murasakibara retourna arrêter les balles et Akashi reprit son entrainement avec des règles.

-Une nouvelle règle, tu dois passer une fois par un plot bleu juste avant de faire le rebond sur le mur

Akashi soupira en voyant où se trouvaient les plots bleus sachant qu'il devait toujours faire ça en une minute. Il obéit quand même mais rata plusieurs fois, soit le temps, soit le rebond, soit le dunk à cause de la fatigue. Ren retira alors la limite de temps mais lui donna une autre règle l'obligeant à tirer et dunker deux fois de suite.

Murasakibara avait comprit qu'il devait économiser ses mains et commençait à arrêter les balles avec d'autres membres surprenant Ren. La brune rajouta ensuite deux autres règles à Akashi avant de les faire s'affronter en un contre un. Akashi gagna encore le un contre un, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus facilement.

-Bien, maintenant vous allez courir 10 minutes

-Hein ?

-Bah oui, faut changer des trucs par rapport à hier

Murasakibara et Akashi soupirèrent, ils étaient déjà fatigués alors courir dix minutes. Ren siffla pour leur signaler le départ et les deux garçons partirent quand même. Après leur 10 minutes de course, ils s effondrèrent tous les deux sur le sol, totalement épuisés. Ryuu vient leur donner à manger et à boire avant que Yamazaki les ramène chez eux à l'exception d'Akashi qui restait la semaine chez Ren.

Ce petit quotidien s'installa tranquillement chez les jeunes. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils avaient commencés leur entrainement. Comme prévu le rythme d'Akashi avait augmenté à l'échauffement et les exercices avaient changé. Mais les deux garçons n'étaient plus du tout fatigués après l'entrainement. Ren arriva à l'école comme depuis trois mois et alla trouver Akashi.

-Aka-chan, bonjour !

-Hum ?

-Quoi « hum ? » ?

-Tu es beaucoup trop enjouée donc t'as quelque chose à me demander, ou à me dire

-Oui ! Tu sais quoi ?

-Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire

-Mes parents sont d'accord pour le camp d'entrainement à la plage pendant les vacances d'été avec Ryuu-chan ! Et le père de Murasakibara aussi ! Tto-chan à dit que ta mère dirait pas non aussi !

- Et pourquoi on me demande pas mon avis si j'ai envie de souffrir sur la plage ou pas ?

-Mais tu viendras, pas vrai ? Dit Ren en faisant les yeux doux

-Combien de temps ?

-Une semaine, dans une auberge, avec Ryuu-chan, Murasaki-chan, moi et toi, y aura un petit terrain sur le sable pour entrainer vos jambe et le meilleur, Ryuu-chan a réussit à venir en même temps que le lycée Shutoku et a demandé à leur entraineur, qui est un de ses anciens amis, de vous faire participer à un match.

-Oh doucement un match ? Avec des lycéens, qui font genre deux fois notre taille

-Euh Murasaki-chan fait 1m50 et toi 30 centimètre de moins, il y a pas de personne de 3m dans leur équipe

-Le plus grand fait ?

-1m94 !

-Y a une différence de taille

-C'est pour ça que Ryuu-chan vous a appris à jouer contre quelqu'un de plus grand ! Puis ce sera pas tous les jours ! Et ça sera bien ! Shutoku est un lycée désigné comme un roi ! Il participe à l'Inter-high presque tout le temps !

-Raison de plus

-Puis ils savent que vous avez que 8 ans, donc soit pas inquiet !

-D'accord, je viens

-Banzai !

La cloche sonna empêchant Akashi de faire un autre commentaire. Le roux soupira en remarquant qu'en fait, les vacances d'été commençaient ce soir. Et il se doutait bien que sa mère allait tout préparer pour le camp d'entrainement. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur sa table en soupirant. Bizarrement depuis qu'il connaissait Ren, il soupirait de plus en plus.

_Le soir_

Comme d'habitude Atsuya vient chercher les enfants mais boudait légèrement en sachant qu'il ne reverrait pas sa fille pendant une semaine. Il avait cédé de force à cause de Ryuu qui l'avait menacé.

-Papa, boude pas

-J'ai le droit de bouder !

-C'est qu'une semaine

-C'est déjà une de trop

-Puis y aura Ryuu-chan ! Et Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan !

-Si tu crois que ça m'empêchera de bouder

-Aka-chan dit quelque chose

-Je te signale que tu m'as prévenu ce matin, moi !

-Tu vas bouder aussi ?

-Je ne boude jamais

-Akachin, les mensonges c'est pas bien !

Le roux ne répondit même pas et se contenta de se reposer avant de rejoindre Ryuu pour le départ. Arrivés sur le parking de l'immeuble de Ren. Ryuu et les autres parents étaient déjà là. Ils avaient eu le temps de faire connaissance et de parler. Atsuya ne voulait pas quitter sa fille adoré jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Akashi essayait de savoir ce qui les attendait mais Ryuu ne voulait rien dire et Murasakibara prenait la nourriture.

Une fois tous les bagages chargés. Atsuya fut obligé de lâcher Ren qui embrassa ses parents avant d'aller dans la voiture. Akashi et Murasakibara montèrent à leur tour en disant au revoir à leurs parents. Ren alluma les lumières faites pour les portières pour lire un peu son livre.

-C'est quoi, Renchin ?

-Un bouquin sur le corps humain et les massages, Tto-chan a dit que ça pouvait m'aider

-Tu veux le lire maintenant ? Demanda Akashi

-Pourquoi ?

-On arrive dans quoi, cinq heures, Ryuu a dit qu'on devrait dormir

-Je lis juste un peu ! Ensuite je dormirai !

-C'est toi qui chouine pour ton sommeil après

-C'est toi qui me réveille trop tôt !

-Je te réveille à l'heure, puis si j'ai le temps de venir à pied jusqu'à chez moi en me levant normalement, c'est que c'est l'heure peut-être ?

-Chut, je lis

-Dors plutôt

Ren tira la langue à Akashi avant de se mettre à lire. Elle lut quelques pages puis éteignit en sentant Murasakibara s'endormir sur son épaule.

-Tu dors pas Aka-chan ?

-Hum je réfléchis

-A quoi ?

-Tu vas aller dans quel collège ? Murasakibara et moi, on a déjà choisi Teiko depuis un moment pour l'équipe de basket, mais toi t'es une fille, peut-être qu'ils voudront pas de toi dans l'équipe, même si t'es une bonne manager

-J'irai à Teiko, mais pas pour l'équipe de basket

Akashi regarda Ren surprise.

-Teiko est pas très doué dans les autres domaines

-Oui, mais c'est proche comme collège, puis tu y serras avec Murasaki-chan, même si le club de basket veut pas que je l'aide, je pourrais vous aider tous les deux de temps en temps, non ?

-Tu devrais essayer de te faire des amies filles, Dit le roux en retournant à sa contemplation de la route

-Des filles qui genre viennent vous menacer après les cours car une autre fille est trop proche d'un garçon attirant dans la classe mais qui s'enfuit au moindre coup ...

-C'est pour ça que t'avais frappé ses blondes ?

-J'ai rien fais de mal, papa avait été d'accord avec moi !

-T'aurais dû nous le dire

-C'est réglé, m'enfin ça m'intéresse pas, puis j'aime le basket en plus Teiko a aussi un bon club de soin

-De soin ?

-Hum ! Comme je peux pas faire de basket, je me disais que je pourrais très bien faire dans les soins, comme ça Tto-chan pourra m'aider dans les études et puis si vous vous blessez je pourrais vous soigner, Dit la brune en souriant

-Tu compte nous suivre éternellement ?

-J'y arriverai peut-être pas, mais je compte bien rester avec vous amis éternellement ! Parce que vous êtes mes tous premiers amis après l'orphelinat !

-En plus je t'avais chassé la première fois que tu m'as parlée

-T'avais été super méchant ! Puis arrêtons de parler de ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on est en dernière année et que l'année prochaine on rentre au collège, il nous reste encore 2 ans et demi, alors on a le temps

-Ça passe vite le temps

-En attendant, faut que vous deveniez plus grand et plus fort au basket, pour ça faut dormir !

-Dixit celle qui voulait pas dormir avant

-Je dors maintenant prête-moi ton épaule

-Pourquoi, moi ?

-Je te prête mes genoux à chaque fois, puis Murasaki-chan dort déjà !

Akashi leva les yeux en l'air avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Ren pour avoir le dernier mot. La brune soupira et essaya de se caler pour pouvoir dormir correctement. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde sauf le chauffeur dormait dans la voiture.

Ryuu s'arrêta quelques minutes à une aire pour se reposer et en profita pour faire une photo des enfants endormis et de les envoyer à leurs parents. Certain allait bien apprécier. Ensuite il repartit et cinq heure de route après ils arrivèrent très tôt dans la matinée.

-Nous y sommes les enfants !

Murasakibara et Ren se réveillèrent difficilement et baillèrent puis regardèrent dehors et virent la mer. Murasakibara essaya de réveiller Akashi qui ne bougeait pas.

-Je vais chercher un verre d'eau

Murasakibara prit une petite bouteille d'eau et en renversa un peu sur Akashi qui se réveilla tout de suite.

-Je t'avais interdit de le faire

-Situation d'urgence ! Dirent Ren et Murasakibara en même temps

Le roux leur lança un regard avant de voir la mer. Il était encore tôt le soleil se levait à peine. Ryuu descendit de la voiture et sortit les bagages pour ensuite rejoindre l'auberge où se trouver les élèves de Shutoku.

-C'est vieux

-Aka-chan, ça se dit pas !

-Aller les enfants, venez dire bonjour à l'entraineur de Shutoku

Ren poussa Akashi pour se cacher derrière et Murasakibara s'avançait un peu plus loin. Akashi soupira en voyant ses deux amis et s'approcha de l'homme.

-Akashi Seijuurou, voici Murasakibara et Ren

-Enchanté les enfants, Ryuu-kun m'a dit que cette jeune fille vous avez beaucoup entrainé

-Je dirais torturé

-Ryu pense que vous avez un très bon niveau et que vous pourriez jouer avec nos joueurs malgré le désavantage de votre taille

-Ça j'en sais rien

-Bien, je vous propose que dans deux jours, quand vous vous serez un peu entrainé, un petit match, où on vous intègre toi et ton ami dans des équipes, opposées, bien sûr pour que cela soit équilibré

-D'accord !

-Bien dans ce cas bon séjour ici

L'entraineur de Shutoku partit tranquillement et Ren sortit du dos d'Akashi. Ryuu sourit en voyant la tête de Ren.

-Alors, impression Ren ?

-Humm

-Il jouait au basket, Déduit Akashi

-Oui

-Il se tient comme un joueur même à son âge, Dit Ren

-Donc il avait un très bon niveau, Ajouta Akashi

-Mais il a une faiblesse à la jambe droite, Continua Ren

-Donc il ne devait pas être très rapide et nul en dunk, Conclut Akashi

Ryuu rigola en voyant les yeux des deux enfants en action. Akashi avait beaucoup progressé depuis qu'il avait commencé l'entrainement, aussi bien endurance, en force, qu'en observation, il se formait peu à peu mais arrivait de plus en plus à prédire les mouvements et à trouver une solution.

-Tu vois que tes heures passées à regarder la télévision t'a servit Akashi

-J'ai encore du mal à analyser, j'avais pas remarqué la faiblesse à la jambe droite

-Ça viendra avec le temps, Sourit Ren

Akashi la frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

-Parle pas comme un vieux expérimenté

-Mais euh

-Allez les gosses, c'est pas les vacances ici ! Ren dans le gymnase, les gars sur la plage échauffement et JE fais l'entrainement, vous allez voir à quel point Ren va vous manquer car pendant cette semaine sauf en fin de journée vous n'aurez pas le droit aux petites mains de Ren et ses petits massages

Les deux garçons déglutirent en voyant le regard sadique de Ryuu pendant que Ren partait tranquillement dans le gymnase prendre note des performances des membres de Shutoku. Elle devait le reconnaitre, ils étaient très forts. Mais elle trouvait que leur entrainement pour un camp d'été était très soft. Beaucoup de membre avait la même faiblesse.

Vers la fin de la journée quand l'entrainement de Shutoku fut terminé, elle retourna à l'auberge pour montrer les observations à Akashi. Elle avait un grand sens de l'observation et pouvait trouver n'importe quelle faiblesse, mais Akashi arrivait à tout analyser et trouver des solutions.

Elle se chargeait donc d'avoir les moindres petites informations pendant que le roux analysait et résolvait. La brune retourna dans la chambre avant de se faire sauter dessus par Akashi et Murasakibara qui était à bout de souffle.

-Ren pitié massage

-Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

- Il a dit que c'était un entrainement, Soupira le violet

Ren sourit avant de leur demander de s'installer sur les fauteuils. Elle s'occupa de d'abord masser les membres d'Akashi qui avait le plus souffert de ce qu'elle pouvait voir mais aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin que le roux regarde ses notes. Une fois Akashi massé, elle lui donna les feuilles et alla masser Murasakibara.

-Le drible et les passes

-Hein ? Dit Ren qui était en train de masser les genoux de Murasakibara

-Leur faiblesse, en général c'est les dribbles et les passes, t'as bien vu que leurs appuis étaient pas assez bons, vu qu'ils se fatiguent tous trop vite

-Hum

-Le problème c'est que l'entraineur à dû les entrainer sur sa propre faiblesse, la vitesse et les dunks doivent être leur spécialité, tu vas avoir du mal à les bloquer Mura

-Hum peut-être

-Leur prendre la balle ne sera pas compliqué je pense, après tu dis que leur défense est assez serrée mais qu'à cause de leur appui elle s'affaiblit rapidement, il suffit de faire des mouvements qui leur sont anormalement pour les affaiblir plus rapidement

-Oh hum

Ren finit de faire les massages avant d'aller se doucher, étant la seule fille, elle devait se dépêcher. Pendant qu'elle prenait son bain, Ren entendait bien les remarques des joueurs qui ne voulaient pas jouer avec des enfants. La brune avait envie qu'Akashi et Murasakibara les écrasent pour leur prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles mais pour l'instant elle devait se calmer. Une fois son bain prit, elle alla manger avec les garçons puis se coucha.

Il y avait encore deux jours d'entrainement puis ils joueraient avec l'équipe de Shutoku, Ren devait trouver les moindres petites faiblesses pendant que les garçons s'entrainaient. Elle avait remarqué que leurs appuis s'étaient améliorés sûrement dû à l'entrainement sur le sable.

De plus, l'entrainement à la plage était comme inversé, l'entrainement de Murasakibara qui d'habitude était à 60% entrainement défense et 40% entrainement attaque échanger en mettant l'attaque en premier. Murasakibara s'était renforcé en défense, sa frappe de dunk était donc impressionnante et l'utilisation en attaque était utile. Quand à Akashi son entrainement avait été doublé, juste pour bien préparer ce match. Ryuu et Ren avaient confiance en eux. Même des enfants peuvent être redoutables.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Jour du match de Shutoku_

Ren se réveilla en premier totalement excitée par la journée qui les attendait. Elle ouvrit le coupe-vent qui la séparait des garçons pour les réveiller en leur sautant dessus. Vu qu'Akashi n'aimait pas le verre d'eau, elle avait changé de méthode.

-Arg…nous saute pas dessus comme ça, Grogna Akashi en voyant Ren étalée sur lui

-C'est le grand jour ! Debout, debout ! Murasaki-chan aussi !

-Je suis levé, pas la peine de me sauter dessus ! Réagit tout de suite le violet

-Aka-chan debout !

-Si tu voulais bien bouger de moi, je pourrais me lever…

-Avec ta force qui a augmenté, tu devrais être capable de me soulever, Dit-elle en souriant

-Je vais te faire mal, bouge

Ren ne répondit et ne bougea pas. Le roux soupira en voyant à quel point la brune était têtue, il la souleva et la jeta sur Murasakibara pour se lever. Il est vrai que sa force avait considérablement augmenté.

-Sale brute ! Cria Ren

-Je t'avais prévenu

-Mais tu étais pas obligé de la balancer sur moi, Akachin

-Ça c'est simple vengeance

Ren et Murasakibara se regardèrent puis soupirèrent en même temps en voyant le comportement du roux. La brune se leva de Murasakibara puis sortit de la chambre pour aller manger quelque chose. Ren s'installa à une table en attendant les garçons pour manger.

-Dis-moi petite, l'interrompis un lycéen accompagné de plusieurs autres joueurs

-Hum ?

-Tu fais bien partie du groupe qui va jouer avec nous après ?

-…Je joue pas moi

-Oh, mais tes amis joues pas vrai ?

-Hum…

-Tu sais, on est une équipe très forte, et on aimerait bien préparer la wintercup tranquillement…

Ren commençait à comprendre où les garçons voulaient en venir. La brune décida de ne les écouter qu'à moitié et de commencer à manger. A en juger par ce qu'elle avait vu, Akashi et Murasakibara était bien au-dessus de ses joueurs là. Vu que les titulaires eux n'étaient avec ce groupe.

-Donc, on voudrait que tu demandes à tes amis, s'ils voulaient bien dire qu'ils ne veulent plus jouer contre nous

Ren leur fit un sourire charmant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan sont bien plus fort que vous, ça vous entrainera bien

Les lycéens prirent très mal et voulurent se montrer un peu plus insistants. Un des plus corpulents frappa son poing sur la table. Ren sursauta légèrement et le bruit attira l'attention de tous ceux qui se trouvait dans la cantine, dont les deux entraineurs.

-On te demande ça gentiment, mais ne te moque pas de nous comme ça, vous êtes que de simples gosses ! Grogna celui qui avait frappé sur la table

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de faire des dribles pendant plus de 10 secondes et qui ne tient qu'un quart de match, n'ayant pas non plus une grande précision tous ça parce que tu t'appuies beaucoup trop sur les muscles de jambe en mettant ta force dessus, désolé mais jamais tu pourrais être titulaire, ou même jouer en tant que remplaçant

Ryuu se leva est s'apprêtait à écarter le groupe de lycéen de la brune. Si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose, il savait qu'il aurait les deux papas poules sur les bras. Le problème était qu'il se trouvait assez loin et que son ami ne réagissait pas.

-Tu ne les arrêtes pas ?

-Ce qu'elle dit est vrai, cette petite à un belœoeil

-C'est pas une raison

-Calme-toi, ils ne frapperont pas une enfant, encore moins une fille

Ren tenait tête au lycéen. Depuis le temps qu'elle entendait les murmures dans leur dos, elle se faisait du bien à leur balancer toutes leurs faiblesses. Du moins, c'est sur que ça n'aurait pas été si simple si ça avait été des titulaires, car eux avaient peu de faiblesses et même Akashi risquait d'avoir du mal avec.

-Espèce de sale gamine !

-Maintenant que c'est dit, je voudrais manger

Certains des lycéens s'étaient retirés sachant se contenir mais le plus imposant qui avait été insulté ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Ren commença à manger tranquillement. Il l'attrapa par le col, surprenant tout le monde et commença à la secouer violement.

-Tu vas dire à tes petits amis que s'ils ne veulent pas souffrir, ils feraient mieux d'abandonner

Ren ne répondit pas et gardait les yeux fermés. Elle devait bien avouer, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait incapable de se retenir. La brune commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur. Elle entendait les autres lycéens dirent à leur ami d'arrêter car ce n'était qu'une enfant. Soudain plus de pression. Ren tomba d'un bon mètre et toussota en sentant sa gorge libérée. Akashi tenait le poignet de la brute avec force. Le lycéen était surprit de la force de l'enfant comme tous les autres dans la salle.

-Renchin, ça va ? Dit Murasakibara en la soutenant

La brune sentit des larmes sur les coins des yeux. Elle restait une petite fille. Ren se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son ami. Akashi qui était déjà très énervé resserra sa prise sur le poignet du lycéen qui commençait à se tordre de douleur. Tout le monde était choqué de la force surhumaine pour un enfant de son âge.

Même Ryuu, qui savait que la force du roux avait augmenté ne s'attendait pas à une telle puissance. L'entraineur sortit le premier de sa léthargie en réveillant Ryuu qui partit arrêter Akashi.

-Akashi-kun, lâche-le, tu vas lui briser le poignet

Akashi regarda le lycéen se tordre de douleur puis regarda Ryuu avait un regard de reproche.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ?

-Désolé…mais lâche-le, lui briser le poignet ne changera rien

-Ça me détendra

-Akashi…

Le roux regarda à nouveau le lycéen avant de le lâcher tellement violement qu'il tomba sur la table d'à coté. Murasakibara était aussi très impressionné de la force de son ami, même lui qui était plus imposant n'en avait pas autant. Ce n'était pourtant qu'en trois mois qu'il avait obtenu une telle force. Akashi lança un regard noir aux autres lycéens et à leur entraineur avant d'aller voir Ren qui pleurait toujours.

-Arrête de pleurer maintenant, Grogna le roux

La brune regarda Akashi qui était en colère puis regarda le lycéen, elle pouvait voir à son poignet qu'il avait une belle entorse maintenant. Elle essaya d'essuyer ses larmes mais avait beaucoup de mal, elle avait encore peur. Le roux soupira et posa sa main sur ses cheveux.

-Nous défends pas si c'est pour te retrouver dans cet état, Dit Akashi

Ren passa des bras de Murasakibara à ceux de son autre ami.

-Akachin à raison Renchin, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu crois en nous, mais ne va pas jusqu'à les énerver, c'est dangereux pour toi

-Hum…pardon…

L'entraineur de Shutoku se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention ainsi que celle de tous les lycéens qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Comme l'a dit cette petite et comme vous venez de voir, ne les sous-estimez pas car ce sont des gosses, ou bien vous le regretterez comme votre camarade

-Oui, coach, Répondirent les lycéens en même temps

-Ils pourraient bien, être plus forts que vous, aussi c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de les faire jouer avec des titulaires

Tout le monde fut surpris par ce que venait de dire l'entraineur. Certes ils avaient vu la force brute d'un des enfants mais de là à les faire jouer contre les titulaires. Ren sortit son visage du torse du roux pour regarder l'entraineur. Il ne voulait surement pas s'humilier avec les autres joueurs.

-On verra tout à l'heure qui joue où, en attend, manger les enfants, Dit Ryuu pour détendre l'atmosphère

Les trois enfants hochèrent de la tête et s'installèrent à une table. Ren n'avait plus très faim maintenant, mais elle voyait les regards énervés d'Akashi et préféra manger un peu. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils retournèrent dans la chambre. La brune sentait toujours une tension.

-Aka-chan…

-Hum ?

-Tu es énervé ?

-Oui ! Dit le roux en s'asseyant sur son futon

-Pardon…

-Tu es vraiment irresponsable ! Imprudente !

-Mais…c'était méchant ce qu'ils disaient !

-Ignore-les ! Tu l'as bien fais jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Hum…

-Bah voilà

-Pardon…, Dit Ren en faisant des yeux larmoyant

Akashi soupira puis regarda Murasakibara qui trouvait que Ren avait comprit la leçon. Le roux soupira à nouveau.

-Mais je suis plus en colère contre les lycéens que toi

-Hum ?

-Ils sont puérils ! Et prétentieux ! Si je deviens comme ça, fous-moi une baffe !

-D'accord ! Dit la brune en souriant

-Pourquoi le fait de frapper Akachin te rend joyeuse ?

-Il me l'a demandé ! Se défendit Ren

-Ren, viens là, Ordonna Akashi

-Non, tu vas me frapper

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

-Viens me faire les massages, on va bientôt devoir y aller, idiote !

Ren s'approcha d'Akashi pour lui masser ses membres avant le match. Le roux en profita pour lui donner une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Ren bouda légèrement mais continua de masser Akashi. Une fois le roux massé, Ren alla masser Murasakibara puis sortit pour laisser les garçons se préparer. Sous l'ordre d'Akashi, elle attendait devant la porte. Une fois prêt, les trois enfants se dirigèrent vers le gymnase.

-Bien, comme j'ai dit le jour de votre arrivée, vous allez être séparés et jouez dans des équipes opposées, l'équipe sera composée de cette façon, un enfant, deux titulaires et deux joueurs simples, expliqua l'entraineur

Akashi et Murasakibara acquiescèrent tous les deux et allèrent dans leur équipe. Chaque équipe était totalement équilibrée, seule la force des deux enfants ferait la différence. Ren partit s'assoir à coté de Ryuu sur un des bancs.

-Alors, qui va gagner ? Demanda Ryuu pendant que l'entraineur de Shutoku se posa à coté de son ami

-Sérieusement…je sais pas, les titulaires ont leurs qualités qui masquent leurs faiblesses, pareil pour les joueurs normals, sauf qu'Aka-chan connait déjà toutes leurs faiblesses, mais il a aussi informé Murasaki-chan des faiblesses des autres, du coup chacun à des informations, tout risque de se jouer sur leur potentiel à eux et surtout sur leur sens d'observation. Dans un match, le rythme des joueurs entrainés change, donc les titulaires vont changer de rythme, à ce moment-là Aka-chan aura l'avantage sur Murasaki-chan, mais Murasaki-chan sait parfaitement qu'à ce moment-là, il devra être concentré en défense plus que jamais…

-Le plus fort physiquement gagnera à ce moment-là, Dit Ryuu

-Hum, mais quand Murasaki-chan trouvera le rythme, s'il passe à l'attaque Aka-chan aura du mal

-N'oublie pas les autres joueurs, Dit l'entraineur

-Ils sont forts, mais ils s'équilibrent, de plus ils ont tous leur fierté et ne prennent pas en compte la menace d'Aka-chan, il n'y que Murasaki-chan qui la prend en compte

-Hum…

-Aka-chan sera le capitaine de la meilleure des équipes, Dit Ren

L'arbitre se positionna au milieu de terrain, les blancs l'équipe d'Akashi et les noirs l'équipe de Murasakibara. Il lança la balle et siffla pour le coup d'envoi. L'équipe de Murasakibara avait la balle. Il se sentait plutôt détendu et ne vit pas Akashi qui réussit à lui reprendre la balle avant de la passer à un de ses coéquipiers. L'équipe noire fut surpris par la vivacité du roux.

Le joueur de l'équipe blanche allait tirer pour marquer, mais Murasakibara bloqua la balle, choquant les joueurs qui ne s'y étaient pas attendus. Il était certes plus petit qu'eux mais déjà très grand pour son âge. Akashi s'était attendu à ça et récupéra la balle pour ensuite tirer. Le panier était trop haut pour qu'il dunk, il le savait. Le premier point était pour l'équipe blanche.

Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient choqués du niveau des deux enfants. Ren était toute fière de ses deux amis et les encourager. Le capitaine de l'équipe blanche qui était un titulaire comprenait enfin pourquoi l'entraineur avait accepté de les faire jouer avec eux. L'équipe noire prit la balle et la relança. Le premier quarter était à un rythme très soutenu, la défense ne tenait presque pas suite à l'attaque beaucoup trop forte.

Ren était de plus en plus inquiète en voyant ses amis se fatiguer, leur endurance avait augmenté certes, mais les dernières journées qu'ils avaient passé à s'entrainer sur la plage les avaient fatigués aussi. Plus que jamais. Mais la brune pouvait voir que l'entrainement sur le sable les avait beaucoup aidés. Leur appui était bien mieux qu'avant et les muscles se fatiguaient certes mais s'abimaient déjà beaucoup moins qu'avant.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du premier quarter qui se faisait à 20/18 pour l'équipe blanche. Les lycéens étaient impressionés que les enfants tiennent autant, sachant que la plupart des points étaient grâce à leur action. Ren alla masser les jambes de ses deux amis. Bien sur la brune ne s'occupait pas des lycéens qui enviaient les deux enfants en voyant que la petite fille était douée.

-Murasaki-chan, tu devrais utiliser un peu moins ta main droite

-D'accord Renchin

-Je retourne sur le banc, courage

Ren retourna s'assoir à coté de Ryuu et le deuxième quarter commença. L'équipe noire se faisait plus sauvage et attaquait bien plus qu'avant, il avait pris en compte la menace d'Akashi qui était marquée par un titulaire. Le roux avait du mal à se débarrasser de lui, le changement de rythme avait commencé. Akashi observait chaque joueur et pouvait voir que le jeu devait bien plus doux malgré l'attaque des noirs. Il réussit à anticiper le mouvement de celui qui le marquait pour s'en débarrasser et récupérer la balle.

Murasakibara avait remarqué qu'Akashi était plus concentré que jamais, et savait qu'il devait renforcer sa défense jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon rythme. Le roux arriva vers lui, il réussit à lui bloquer la balle mais au vu du sourire qu'avait fait Akashi, il savait qu'il allait faire ça.

La balle rebondit comme une passe au capitaine des blancs qui tira. Ren fut impressionnée par l'attaque, elle savait qu'Akashi pourrait plus rapidement s'habituer au nouveau rythme et anticiper certaines choses, mais jusqu'à anticiper les mouvements de Murasakibara.

-Impressionnant…, Laissa-t-elle échapper

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es impressionnée, c'est toi qui les a entrainé comme ça, Sourit Ryuu

-Hein ?

-Ces trois derniers jours, je n'ai fait que leur faire faire des un contres un sur le sable, ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part dunker, tirer, se faire prendre la balle ou prendre la balle. La capacité d'adaptation, d'observation, d'analyse et de résolution d'Akashi, je n'y suis pour rien. Quant à sa force surhumaine pour son âge, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui augmentait plus rapidement que prévu son entrainement. C'est pareil pour Murasakibara, je n'ai fait que donner des instructions, mais c'est toi qui les appliquait à ta manière

-Hum…mais Akashi a beaucoup travaillé par lui-même, la façon dont il anticipe et prédit les mouvements de ses adversaires…

-C'est vrai qu'il l'a aussi travaillé, mais c'est toi qui l'a planté devant un écran de télévision au début, pas vrai ?

-Hum…

-Sais-tu comment on appelle un œoeil capable de voir et prédire les mouvements de l'adversaire ? Cet oeil que tu as aussi même si tu ne l'as pas remarqué toi-même

-Non…

-L'œoeil de l'empereur et cet œoeil, tu l'as donné à Akashi, il l'utilise juste d'une manière différente que toi, c'est vrai qu'il est impressionnant mais tu peux en faire autant. Toi tu ne joues pas, du coup tu n'as pas besoin de l'anticipation immédiate, ton œoeil voit et anticipe plusieurs possibilités avec les informations. Celui d'Akashi a besoin d'une anticipation rapide, il prend donc la « prédiction » avec le plus de pourcentage d'accomplissement

-Ça devient trop compliqué pour moi…

-Tu as bien vu que Murasakibara utilisait beaucoup trop sa main droite au début et quand il a commencé à moins l'utiliser, tu as pu savoir quel mouvement il ferait avec une main affaiblie

-Hum…

-Je dois avouer qu'Akashi m'impressionne, d'un point de vue, il arrive à mieux anticiper et prédire que toi, mais il l'a dit lui-même, il y a pleins d'éléments qu'il n'arrive pas à voir et que toi tu vois, c'est pas mignon ? Vos deux yeux ensemble, vous êtes imbattables. Sauf que tu as promis de n'aider personne sauf pour les soins.

-Ryuu-chan !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du deuxième quarter, 35/26, les blancs avaient écarté le résultat. Vers la fin, Murasakibara avait réussi à s'habituer au rythme. Ren observa chaque joueur plutôt fatigué, elle savait que l'écart allait se resserrer, Murasakibara n'avait pas bougé de la défense pendant ce quarter pour s'habituer au rythme, il avait plus d'énergie qu'Akashi. La brune alla masser les deux jeunes en massant plus longtemps Akashi qui en avait le plus besoin.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu et parler aux autres joueurs, Aka-chan

-Murasakibara va passer à l'attaque…il n'est pas rapide mais il est fort…

-Raison de plus pour le dire aux autres joueur, tu es plus fatigué que lui, il n'a pratiquement pas bougé pendant le deuxième quarter, du coup même s'il est lent, il va devenir plus rapidement plus rapide que toi car tu sera fatigué avant lui !

-J'avais pas vu qu'il était moins fatigué que moi

Ren se mit la main devant la bouche, elle avait promit de n'aider personne.

-Tu m'as fait parler ! Méchant ! Gronda Ren

-Je t'ai rien demandé t'as parlé toute seule, m'enfin tu as raison je vais en parler aux autres, merci Ren, Dit Akashi avant de lui caresser les cheveux

La brune gonfla les joues en voyant qu'Akashi se moquait d'elle. Pour être équitable, Ren alla dire à Murasakibara qu'Akashi était plus fatigué que lui mais n'ajouta rien d'autre et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc. Le troisième quarter commença. Comme prévu, Murasakibara passa à l'attaque, sauf que les titulaires étaient la pour l'arrêter, il faisait tout pour qu'Akashi se repose et se contente de récupérer la balle.

Malgré cela, les titulaires avaient du mal à retenir Murasakibara qui passait les défenses. Akashi reprenait de temps en temps la balle avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin, mais l'écart ne faisait que se raccourcir. Le roux se fatiguait de plus en plus et avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Murasakibara lui, était certes moins fatigué qu'Akashi mais le fait d'avoir deux titulaires qui le bloquaient lui faisait perdre le rythme et se fatiguait rapidement.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du troisième quarter 40/36 toujours pour les blancs. Ren alla à nouveau masser les deux enfants qui n'en pouvaient plus, pourtant ils leur restaient encore 15 minutes à tenir. Mais Ryuu s'en était douté un peu, qu'ils auraient du mal à tenir un match entier avec une équipe nationale.

-Tu survis Aka-chan ?

-Difficilement, m'enfin il fallait s'en douter, les deux titulaires sont forts

-Murasaki-chan doit être autant fatigué

-Tu ne fais que supposer ? Sourit le roux

-Tu m'auras pas deux fois !

-On tiendra jusqu'à la fin, on a tes massages pour ça, mais je suppose qu'en grandissant on aura moins de mal, ne devoir que tirer ou faire des passes à cause de la hauteur des paniers ou le rythme des lycéens c'est dur pour nous, je te le redis on est que des enfants encore !

-Hum ! Mais vous tenez tête à des lycéens ! Sourit Ren

-Va masser Murasakibara au lieu de sourire bêtement

La brune tira la langue au roux puis partit masser Murasakibara. Ce dernier était très fatigué, il n'allait surement pas tenir très longtemps en attaque contre Akashi. Le roux avait bien plus d'endurance que le violet. Ren retourna sur son banc et le dernier quarter commença, les noirs eurent en premier l'avantage. Mais les blancs récupérèrent rapidement la balle pour garder leur avantage.

Akashi et Murasakibara avaient un peu de mal à suivre le dernier rythme. Le dernier quarter se passait comme le premier, une succession d'attaques avec une défense quasi invisible. Murasakibara lâcha le premier à 2 minutes de la fin, il était épuisé et n'arrivait plus à suivre. Akashi tenait encore mais n'arrivait plus à tirer, il fallait qu'il fasse des passes à ses coéquipiers. L'arbitre siffla la fin du match.

-49/45, équipe blanche !

Les joueurs se saluèrent puis retournèrent sur les bancs. Akashi et Murasakibara se laissèrent tomber sur les bancs. Ren vint les masser du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour qu'ils se sentent un peu mieux. Les joueurs titulaires s'approchèrent des deux enfants qui se faisaient masser.

-Vous avez très bien joué, Dit l'un

-Pour votre âge, jouer et tenir dans un match avec une équipe comme la nôtre, c'est impressionnant

Akashi et Murasakibara remercièrent les joueurs sans bouger. Et Ren souriait bêtement en massant leurs jambes. Elle était très fière d'eux. Le roux vit bien le petit sourire de la brune et lui donna une tape derrière la tête pour la ramener sur Terre.

-Mais euh…

-Arrête de sourire bêtement

-J'ai le droit ! Tu vois tu t'es plains de l'entrainement au début mais maintenant tu as un bon niveau

-Hum

-Murasaki-chan aussi !

-Hum ! Merci à Renchin et Ryuuchin

La brune se mit à chantonner, faisant soupirer Akashi et finit de masser ses amis sous le regard envieux des lycéens qui voudraient bien des massages aussi. Une fois terminé Ren remarqua enfin les regards des joueurs.

-He ?

Murasakibara pour s'amuser attrapa Ren et la serra contre lui.

-Akachin, ils veulent nous piquer les massages de Ren

Akashi soupira à nouveau et demanda à Murasakibara de relâcher la brune. Ren réfléchit un peu puis eut pitié des joueurs avant d'aller proposer ses massages aux lycéens qui acceptèrent avec joie. Une fois que la brune eut terminé de masser les joueurs, les enfants retournèrent dans leur chambre pour se reposer.

Ren sautillait dans la chambre, fatiguant encore plus Akashi et Murasakibara qui n'avait déjà presque plus de force. Ryuu leur avait dit qu'il leur laissait la journée de demain pour se reposer et que l'entrainement reprendrait après mais même avec une journée de repos ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient tenir.

-Ren ! Arrête de sautiller et pose-toi, tu nous fais perdre encore plus d'énergie, Dit Akashi

La brune pour embêter Akashi, se laissa tomber sur le roux allongé sur son futon. Ce dernier grogna en sentant le poids lui tomber.

-Ren !

-Tu m'as dit de plus bouger, je bougerai pas alors, Rigola la brune en s'installa comfortablement sur le roux

Akashi grogna mais n'avait pas la force de la chasser. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sous la fatigue. Ren fut surprit de voir à quel point Akashi était fatigué, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui fallait plus d'endurance et qu'il fallait augmenter son entrainement. Elle regarda Murasakibara qui lui aussi s'était endormi et se dit la même chose. La brune se leva pour fermer les rideaux et éteindre la lumière puis retourna s'allonger à coté des garçons.

Ce n'était que leur premier match, mais pour eux, même étant dans des équipes adversaires, ils l'avaient réussi. Ren était très fière d'elle, mais se dit qu'elle devait aussi voir comment leur redonner de l'énergie en plus pendant le match. Elle n'avait pas fini de lire le bouquin que son père lui avait donné, elle lui demandera plus de détails après.

La semaine se termina très vite et les garçons étaient épuisés. Ryuu n'y avait pas été de main morte avec eux. Les parents furent très heureux de retrouver leurs enfants. Mais Ren avait demandé aux garçons à ce qu'ils viennent tous les jours pour les entrainer. Ryuu voulait doubler leur entrainement. La brune bien sûr était totalement d'accord bien qu'Akashi ait protesté plus d'une fois. C'était le début de leur longue année d'entrainement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Deux ans plus tard_

-Aka-chan ! Dit Ren en sautant sur le roux

Akashi soupira, en deux ans elle n'avait pas changé. C'était pourtant leur dernière année de primaire mais elle n'avait pas muri mentalement.

-Hum ?

-On est dans la même classe~

-Comme les deux dernières années, c'est peut-être parce que tu vas demander au proviseur à chaque fois qu'on soit dans la même classe avec Mura ?

-T'es toujours aussi méchant, t'as pas muri en deux ans !

-Tu peux parler ...

-Bah vu que t'es méchant, je vais dire ma découverte à Murasaki-chan et pas à toi

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel en posant son sac sur la table. Il suivit la brune jusqu'à la table de leur ami qui mangeait. Il avait beaucoup grandit et faisait à présent 1m76, taille d'un lycéen normalement. Mais d'après ce qu'avait dit Ryuu, sa croissance n'était même pas terminée et il continuera de grandir.

-Bien, j'ai trouvé un nouveau joueur à spécialiser ! Dit Ren sautillant

Murasakibara et Akashi furent surprit. Cela faisait un moment que Ren parlait de recruter des joueurs pour créer une équipe mais elle voulait des joueurs que son œoeil remarquerait.

-Et ? Dit Murasakibara

-Midori-chan ! Ryuu-chan l'entrainera pour tirer à une grande distance !

-Hein ? Calme, déjà son vrai nom, ne lui donne pas une couleur ! Dit Akashi

-Midorima Shintarou ! Je l'ai rencontré hier, au combinée, il m'a lancé une boite de glace alors qu'il était super loin ! Du coup je lui ai proposé de venir au bar de papa ce soir pour s'entrainer avec nous

-Renchin, ce genre de chose, faut demander au capitaine avant de faire ça

-Bah Aka-chan pourra le tester ce soir ! T'en dis quoi ?

-D'accord

-HEEE ? Firent Ren et Murasakibara en même temps surprit

-Quoi ?

-Habituellement, tu m'engueule et dis que je suis irresponsable ! Dit Ren avec l'appui de Murasakibara

-Parce que tu l'es ! Puis je vois bien que ça sert à rien. Autant le tester, je verrai bien son niveau

-Il a dit qu'il jouait déjà au basket dans son quartier, il est à école primaire Kuma, il est cancer, son groupe sanguin est le B

-Comment ça se fait que tu lui as demandé autant de truc ?

-Je lui ai juste demandé dans quel école il était, il m'a répondu, puis il m'a demandé mon signe astrologique et mon groupe sanguin avant de dire tout un horoscope et de me dire tout ça, d'ailleurs le jour où je l'ai rencontré c'était mon signe les plus chanceux et leur objet porte bonheur c'était un paquet de glace !

-Quoi ?

-Et lui il portait une espèce de peluche-grenouille

-Bon sang, qui est-ce que t'as été recruté ?

-Tu verras ce soir~

Akashi allait dire quelque chose mais la cloche sonna. Ren alla en sautillant à sa place pendant que Murasakibara mangeait. Les trois élèves attendirent donc le soir, où Atsuya vinrent les chercher. Devant le bar, un jeune garçon avec des lunettes et des cheveux verts attendait.

-Midori-chan !

-C'est Midorima, Corrigea le garçon

-Hum, donc Midori-chan voici le capitaine Aka-chan

-Akashi, Corrigea lui-même le roux

-Et Murasaki-chan le défenseur !

-Murasakibara, Fit le violet

Akashi observait Midorima en voyant directement toutes ses caractéristiques. Effectivement, il se pouvait qu'il ait un talent. Ren souriait en voyant le visage d'Akashi intrigué.

-Donc Midori-chan

-Midorima

-Tu es d'accord pour t'entrainer avec nous ?

-Tout dépend de votre niveau

-Aka-chan est bien plus fort que toi alors ça serait pas drôle, pourquoi pas faire un contre un avec Murasaki-chan ! Midori-chan !

-Midorima ! Corrigea-t-il à nouveau

-Hum ! Dit-elle en souriant

-Puis d'abord tu es quoi dans l'équipe toi ?

-Manager, masseuse, surveillante et co-entraineuse !

-He ?

Akashi sourit et rentra le premier dans le bar. Ren suivit le roux avec Murasakibara et Midorima consentit enfin à rentrer. Pour des enfants de leurs âges rentrer dans un bar était peu commode. Ren présenta ensuite Ryuu, le barman et l'entraineur de la petite équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre au collège. Puis le fit rentrer dans la salle d'entrainement.

-Alors à un contre un ? Dit Akashi

-Je veux bien, mais pourquoi pas contre le capitaine, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es le plus fort ? Le plus grand semble plus fort, Dit Midorima

-En trois ans, Aka-chan à jamais perdu contre Murasaki-chan, Dit Ren

-Si tu arrives à me battre tu auras le droit d'affronter Akachin, Proposa Murasakibara

Midorima accepta trouvant ça équitable puis se prépara sur le terrain. Akashi arbitrait le match pendant que Ren devait aller voir Ryuu pour l'entrainement de Midorima. Mais Murasakibara s'échauffa correctement avant le match, surprenant Midorima qui trouvait l'échauffement assez complexe. Une fois prêt Akashi donna le coup d'envoie.

Murasakibara attrapa en premier la balle avant de dribler et de tirer sous le regard impressionné de Midorima qui n'avait eu le temps de rien faire. N'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de voir le potentiel de Midorima, Akashi relança un coup, où cette fois Midorima réussit à prendre la balle en premier. Mais contrairement à Murasakibara, il ne bougea pas du milieu du terrain et tira, laissant le violet choqué. Le tir était spectaculaire et rentra.

-Hum, pas mal, Dit Akashi en voyant pourquoi Ren l'avait mit en tireur

-Je veux jouer contre toi !

-Très bien !

Le roux donna le sifflet au violet qui donna le coup d'envoie. Midorima attrapa en premier la balle et pensait avoir gagné mais Akashi bloqua son tir et récupéra la balle avant d'aller dunker. Le vert était choqué de la force et de la vitesse qu'il venait de voir.

-Convaincu ? Demanda Ren en rentrant dans la salle avec un cahier avec un grand sourire

-Ah…hum…

-Akachin, cours

Le roux se recula en voyant Ren s'approcher avec ce grand sourire.

-Aka-chan, tu t'es échauffé ?

-…Bien sur

-Tu me prends pour une aveugle ou quoi ? Ça se voit que tu t'es pas échauffé ! T'as vu le peu de force qu'il y avait dans ton dunk ! Dit-elle en lui balançant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Akashi essayait d'esquiver comme il pouvait mais finit par partir s'échauffer pour éviter les cris. Midorima était plutôt bouche bée de voir le roux en position de faiblesse. Murasakibara vint alors lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait jamais sauter l'échauffement car la brune pouvait être dangereuse où même refuser de donner les massages en augmentant l'entrainement. Akashi avait déjà essayé et Murasakibara aussi.

-L'échauffement n'est pas si important pourtant… Dit Midorima

-L'échauffement c'est tout ! Il augmente ta force, ta vitesse et ton endurance, surtout il te permet de comprendre comment utiliser tes muscles sans les abimer, alors Midori-chan ! Tu vas t'échauffer aussi maintenant, d'ailleurs, tu peux faire le même échauffement que Murasaki-chan qui va te l'expliquer d'ailleurs

-Oui madame !

Ren retourna sur le banc en pestant. Murasakibara supervisa l'échauffement du vert pendant qu'Akashi faisait le double de son échauffement habituel. A la fin de l'échauffement, Midorima n'avait plus de force. Ren vint lui faire un massage puis lui donna les instructions de son entrainement. Sa souffrance ne faisait que commencer. Mais il accepta de rester dans l'équipe car lui aussi voulait rejoindre l'équipe de Teiko. Une fois l'entrainement terminé les garçons étaient tous fatigués. La brune les massa les uns après les autres.

-Vous avez affronté l'équipe de Shutoku ? Demanda Midorima

-Pas affronter réellement, mais jouer avec eux, Dit Ren

-Akachin a failli casser le poignet d'un lycéen

-C'était il y a deux ans, je sais me contenir maintenant

-Tu es petit mais tu as une force surhumaine

-Midori-chan il faut pas dire ça

-Midorima !

-Abandonne, Dit Akashi

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais Renchin aime pas le vert ?

-Non, mais tant pis, il faut de tout dans arc-en-ciel ! Dit la brune

-Parce que tu comptes trouver d'autres couleurs ?

-Bien sur ! Je veux encore du bleu, du jaune et pourquoi pas du noir !

-Tu voulais pas du blanc ? Requestionna Akashi

-Je suis le lotus, donc je suis le blanc !

-Appelle-toi Shiro alors !

-Shirochin c'est moins bien que Renchin

-Voilà, alors je garde Ren ! Puis qu'est-ce je dirais à ma fleur si je m'appelais Shiro ?

-Si tu arrêtais de lui parler ça serait déjà ça

Ren appuya sur le muscle d'Akashi qui s'excusa tout de suite en sentant la douleur. Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à sa fleur.

-Akachin, aujourd'hui tu fais que des gaffes

-Tais-toi…

Midorima sourit en voyant la scène, ça se voyait que ces trois-là se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Une fois que Ren eut fini les massages, le père de Ren raccompagna les trois garçons chez eux avant de rentrer à leur tour.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une seule année pour se préparer. Ren et Ryuu avaient renforcé leur entrainement pour être sûr d'y arriver. Ils allaient faire en sorte de les faires titulaires de Teiko et pour cela, le niveau était très élevé. Midorima avait fini par s'habituer peu à peu au rythme de l'échauffement et ne remarquait qu'à peine quand Ren décidait de l'élever.

Le camp d'été avait cette fois été fait à la montagne et ils s'étaient entrainés à courir dans les temples et en monter. Les trois garçons avaient fini à moitié morts et les massages de Ren les sauvaient bien. Il ne restait plus que quelques mois avant l'entrée au collège des quatre jeunes.

-Aka-chan !

-Tu es bruyante dés le matin, Soupira Akashi en posant sa tête sur sa table

-Pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec moi ? Tu grandiras jamais ?

-Venant de ta part, je ferais comme si j'avais rien entendu

Ren frappa Akashi avec le magazine qu'elle avait entre les mains. Le roux se redressa et regarda le bouquin.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ça c'est un magazine de mannequin, et je voulais t'en montrer un en particulier

-Ça m'intéresse pas

-Mais siiiiiii, regarde, un tout nouveau mannequin, il a notre âge !

-Et ?

-Kise Ryouta

-Hum ?

-Je suis sur qu'il ferait un bon joueur !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu le trouves à ton goût comme toutes les filles qui se battent pour l'avoir ?

-N'importe quoi ! Il a de bonne capacité d'adaptation grâce à son métier et je peux te dire qu'avec cette jolie photo, on peut clairement voir qu'il a du potentiel ! Et tu sais quoi ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire

-Dans une interview, il a dit qu'il allait à Teiko ! Donc, il faut que tu le recrutes quand tu seras capitaine de l'équipe !

-Ren…je suis même pas encore titulaire, je ne suis pas encore dans l'équipe et je ne suis pas encore à Teiko, rappelle-le moi quand j'y serais !

-Hum ! Mais je veux faire un programme spécial

-Ha ?

-Je vais pas à Teiko

Le roux se figea sous la révélation.

-J'ai dis à Murasakibara les critères qu'il faudrait pour l'as, après, je sais que tu arriveras parfaitement à trouver le dernier membre, donc il faudrait que tu t'en rappelles toi-même

-Attends un peu ! Depuis quand ?

Ren fut surprise de la réaction du roux.

-Hum, papa voulait pas mais Tto-chan a réussi à le convaincre, ce sera juste pour le collège

-C'est pas parce que tu vas pas à Teiko que je te reverrai pas en 4 ans ? Tes parents vont pas changer de métier

-Hum…mais ça sera pas facile, les vacances sont pas pareilles et je rentrerai pas souvent

-Quoi ? Attend je comprends plus rien !

-Je vais dans un collège de soin…en Amérique…

Le roux se figea, il ne s'y attendait pas, faire ses études aussi tôt à l'étranger était très rare. Surtout, vu comment étaient les parents de Ren, trop papas poules, pour lui ce n'était pas possible.

-Murasakibara…

-Je lui ai dit y a quelques jours, à Midori-chan aussi…

-Pourquoi je suis le dernier ?

-He ?...Euh…c'est parce que je trouvais pas vraiment le timing…

-Quel timing !

-Désolé…mais t'en fais pas, tu te souviens de Satoshi, bah en faite, il doit aller étudier le droit en Amérique, donc je serais avec lui, je serais pas toute seule, puis on reviendra pendant nos vacances ! Si tu es en période scolaire je viendrais à Teiko

-C'est toi qui est chargée de trouver les membres de l'équipe, Dit Akashi la tête basse

-Pour ça que je te montre Ki-chan ! Puis pour l'autre…je sens qu'il viendra de lui-même et je voudrais bien que tu en trouves un toi-même en tant que capitaine !

-C'est ton boulot pas le mien ! Hurla Akashi

Ren fut surprise de la façon dont le ton avait augmenté. Elle ne pensait pas que le roux réagirait aussi mal, Murasakibara avait été plutôt déçu mais qu'Akashi s'énerve à ce point.

-Désolé…

-T'as pas intérêt à être absente une seule fois avant la fin de l'année, sinon tu auras à faire à moi

-Yes, captain !

Le roux soupira puis fixa le magazine que la brune avait posé sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. La brune alla ensuite à sa place pour écouter le cours à venir. A la fin de la journée Ren et les deux garçons retrouvèrent Midorima au bar comme d'habitude et s'entrainèrent. Murasakibara et Midorima avaient bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le roux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Renchin, tu as fais quelque chose à Akachin ?

-He ? Je lui ai dit que j'allais étudier en Amérique…

-Ce qui explique tout, Akachin allait forcement mal réagir

-Hum, c'était obligé

-Je vois pas pourquoi ? Se demanda Ren

-Renchin, tu es celle qui forme cette équipe, celle qui nous a entrainé, celle qui a fait d'Akachin le capitaine, normal qu'il n'aime pas ça, nous on va devoir s'habituer à ne plus avoir tes massages…

-A propos de ça, à présent je ne vous en ferais qu'une fois par semaine, Aka-chan a dit de faire ça pour que vous vous habituez

-Ah…on va mourir, Soupira Murasakibara

-Tu as augmenté nos entrainements aussi, Ajouta Midorima

-C'est Aka-chan qui l'a demandé

Murasakibara et Midorima se lancèrent un regard en comprenant bien qu'Akashi voulait simplement passer ses nerfs. Les deux garçons soupirèrent puis regardèrent la brune qui parlait avec Atsuya. Lui aussi voulait profiter de sa fille avant qu'elle parte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mamsayi : Merci pour ta review, oui Aka-chan il a eut du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il y aura plus la rousse auprès de lui. Dans ce chapitre y'a pas d'éclipse aussi mais c'est pour éviter d'avoir des détails inutiles puis je trouvais ça mieux de passer de suite à l'action :D quand a Kise…tu vas voir xD j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous ^^**

**Chapitre 7**

_Avril XX04_

Les élèves avaient tous mit l'uniforme impeccablement, les parents pleuraient leur joie, la remise des diplômes avait lieux. Une fois la photo de classe prise, les élèves allèrent chercher leur bouquin d'album puis retournèrent auprès de leurs parents. Atsuya pleurait en voyant que sa fille adorée avait autant grandi et avait même l'âge de porter des sous-vêtements à la poitrine. Midorima n'avait pas pu venir n'ayant pas la remise de diplôme en même temps surprenant ainsi Ren.

-Un ordre d'Akashi…

-Ha ?

-Tu pars après…pour l'Amérique

-Oh…hum, on doit préparer plusieurs choses là-bas, donc on part aujourd'hui, mais pourquoi Aka-chan à...

-Akachin veut toute l'équipe au complet avant de partir

-Ha ?

-T'occupe pas des détails, et suis-nous, Dit Akashi en tirant Ren

Les trois enfants suivirent Akashi qui les emmenait dans un bâtiment. Le collège Teiko, la brune rentra en étant impressionnée de la grandeur et des bâtiments.

-Souviens-toi du chemin, Renchin

-Tu as intérêt à venir ici, Ajouta Midorima

La brune acquiesça en souriant. Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans le gymnase impressionnant pour le travers et aller dans un autre gymnase encore derrière. Ren regarda tout le matériel impressionnant. Akashi partit dans une salle pendant que Ren regardait le terrain.

-C'est impressionnant…

-Hum ! Mais on a bossé dur pour arriver ici, Dit Murasakibara

-Hum ! J'espère que vous serez bientôt titulaires !

-Ha ? Tu le sais pas ? Dit Midorima

-Hum ?

Akashi revint à ce moment-là avec trois paquets dans les bras. Il en donna un à Midorima, un autre à Murasakibara puis ouvrit le sien. Ren pu découvrir l'uniforme de l'équipe de Teiko.

-…Ha ? Quand ?

-Le jour où on a séché l'entrainement, on est venu ici, l'entraineur nous a testé et nous a donné l'uniforme, Dit Akashi

-Mais…c'est génial ! Dit Ren en sautant sur le roux

La brune sauta ensuite dans les bras de Murasakibara et dans ceux de Midorima pour montrer sa joie. Au moins elle savait qu'ils avaient réussi leur objectif. Il ne restait plus qu'à compléter l'équipe.

-Quand à l'As, on l'a trouvé, Ajouta Akashi

-Hum, je l'ai vu pendant qu'on a été testé et Akachin l'a testé après, Fit Murasakibara

-Tu vas être contente, il s'appelle Aomine Daiki, Continua Akashi

-Ao-chan !

-Je le savais, Soupira le roux

Ren sourit aux garçons, non seulement il était devenu titulaire mais en plus avait un membre de plus. Akashi se mit à caresser les cheveux de la brune en voyant le sourire bête.

-Oublie pas de revenir

-Ça ne risque pas ! Je vais revenir avec pleins de connaissances que je pourrais utiliser sur vous, comme ça vous ne serez jamais fatigué !

Les garçons sourirent à la brune.

-Au lycée, on risque de ne pas être dans les mêmes, alors essaye de venir pour certains matchs de Teiko

-D'accord !

-Bien tout le monde en cercle, Midorichin, Renchin, Akachin ! Ordonna Murasakibara

Les trois furent surprit de la demande du violet et se placèrent en cercle. Murasakibara donna un coup de coude à Akashi pour qu'il fasse le premier pas. Le roux comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir son ami et mit sa main au milieu du cercle.

-Alors on le jure ici, on ne perdra aucun match, on trouvera les autres membres de l'équipe, on deviendra les meilleurs joueurs et Ren aura le devoir de revenir ici !

Chacun mit sa main les unes sur les autres.

-Oh ! Crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

La promesse était faite.

_Septembre, Amérique_

Ren regardait dans tous les sens le bâtiment ne trouvant pas sa salle. Beaucoup de personne la bousculait. Les écoles américaines étaient plutôt dures et Ren n'était pas encore bien habituée à la langue. Un grand roux la bouscula et la fit tomber.

-Oh, sorry

-Euh, pardon

-Une japonaise tiens, Dit le collégien

-Merci, en plus vous parlez japonais, je suis totalement perdue, pitié aide-moi

-Euh…ouais…tu cherches quelle salle ?

-Celle des classes de soin

-Je crois que c'est là-bas, avec l'étiquette rouge

-Merci, Dit la brune en commençant à partir

Le roux commença à partir.

-Ah au faite ! Tu fais du basket ? Tu devrais t'amuser à sauter, tes jambes sont faites pour ça, alors entraine-toi à ça ! Dit Ren

-Oh wait ! Attend la brune

-Ha ?

-Je suis Kagami Taiga, et toi ?

-…Ren pourquoi ?

-Viens après les cours, ici, vu que t'es pas capable de te repérer, tu as l'air de t'y connaitre en basket

-Désolé, je pense que tu as un excellent niveau, mais j'appartiens déjà à une équipe, et tu ne pourras pas la vaincre en sautant

Ren fila rapidement dans sa salle de classe, elle pourrait quand même aller le voir au rendez-vous. Un nouvel ami l'aiderait bien à se repérer ici.

_Quelques mois plus tard._

-Je suis rentré Ren-chan

-Satoshi, tu peux me prêter ton téléphone ?

Le brun donna l'appareil à la brune. Ren avait enfin réussi à s'habituer au rythme des américains, à leur langues aussi même si elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à suivre les cours de soin. Elle s'occupait aussi d'embêter Kagami, elle refusait bien sur de lui offrir ses massages mais l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en donnant des informations à sa prof Alex. Mais il fallait bien donner des nouvelles, maintenant qu'on avait pensé à lui donné un portable.

_Teiko, 1__er__ gymnase_

Les trois garçons s'entrainaient comme à leur habitude depuis quelques mois, Midorima excepté, Murasakibara et Akashi continuait les échauffements qu'ils avaient appris en les augmentant jour après jour, surprenant toujours les autres. Mais maintenant Aomine était aussi avec eux. Akashi avait aussi trouvé un nouveau joueur, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tous étaient titulaires et leur puissance n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

-Aomine, tu es trop lent, Dit Akashi avant de se concentrer sur un autre

-Toujours aussi dur

-Akashi, tu ne plairas jamais aux filles comme ça, Dit une fille

-C'est pas son but Satsuki, Fit Aomine

-Il pourrait être un peu plus gentil, toutes les filles ont peur de lui

-Pas toutes les filles, Akachin arrive bien à attirer une certaine brune, Fit Murasakibara

-Oy ! Dit Midorima

Akashi lança un regard noir au violet.

-Oh sérieux ? Y avait une fille qui osait approcher Akashi ? Demanda Satsuki

-Murasakibara ! Entraine-toi au lieu de parler ! Ta défense a diminué ! Ordonna Akashi

-Oh un appel

-Akashi, calme-toi, il n'a fait que contrer Satsuki, Dit Aomine en s'approchant de Midorima

-Je ne te dirais pas qui est cette fille, de toute façon elle reviendra un jour ou l'autre, Dit le vert qui regarder Murasakibara

Le violet s'approcha du banc et récupéra son portable. En voyant un numéro inconnu, il voulut raccrocher mais se dit que c'était une bonne excuse pour esquiver les remontances d'Akashi.

« Allo ?

-Ah ! Murasaki-chan ! Tu vas bien ? Il est quelle heure ? Je dérange pas ?

-Je vais bien, il est 15h, j'allais me faire engueuler par Akachin »

Les autres joueurs regardèrent le violet, le voir parler ainsi avec quelqu'un au téléphone était rare. Midorima regarda son camarade en se demandant de qui pouvait-il s'agir.

« Eh ? Pourquoi il allait t'engueuler ?

-Parce qu'il y a la manager qui a dit qu'il faisait peur à toutes les filles, alors j'ai dit que toi au moins t'en avais pas peur »

-« toi » ? Répéta Aomine

-Me dis pas que c'est…, Commença Midorima

-Akachin, Renchin dit qu'il faudrait que tu grandisses et que tu sois plus mignon, Cria Murasakibara

Midorima regarda le roux s'entourer d'une aura noire.

« Renchin, Akachin il est devenu tout noir

-Moi qui pensais qu'il aurait d'abord des cheveux blancs à force de soupirer

-Pas faux »

-Oh attend, c'est la fameuse fille qui vous a entrainé ? Demanda Aomine

-La seule personne qui peut parler ainsi à Akashi, c'est Ren

-Ren ? Elle est mignonne ? Demanda Momoi

-Plus que toi, Répondit Midorima

-Méchant !

-Elle a les mêmes réactions que toi pour ça, Fit Akashi

« Renchin, pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

-Pour avoir des nouvelles, vous avez trouvé un nouveau membre ?

-Hum ! Kurochin,

-Kuro-chan ? Une autre couleur ? Il a quoi comme spécialité ?

-On le remarque pas

-…C'est Aka-chan qui l'a trouvé

-Hum, et toi tout va bien ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, je parle souvent avec un gars très grand et qui joue au basket, il saute bien

-Un nouveau joueur ?

-Non, vous l'écraseriez »

Akashi regarda Murasakibara qui parlait au téléphone. Midorima voyait bien que le capitaine avait envie d'avoir des nouvelles de la brune. Aomine, Satsuki et Kuroko, eux s'amusait de voir le roux comme ça. Ce dernier le remarqua bien et leur ordonna de s'entrainer.

« Renchin, Akachin meurt d'envie de me prendre le téléphone »

-Murasakibara, tu n'as pas oublié de faire ton échauffement ?

-Alors prend Renchin, Dit le violet en lui jetant le téléphone

Le roux voulut l'engueuler mais Murasakibara était déjà partit s'échauffer

« Oui…

-Aka-chan ! T'as l'air en colère~

-A qui la faute ?

-J'ai rien fais, enfin pas encore

-Comment ça pas encore ?

-Comment ils sont les nouveaux joueurs ?

-Nouveau

-S'il te plait, Aka-chan

-Aomine progresse bien plus vite que je le pensais, quand à Kuroko, son style est très particulier, il faut que tu le voies pour t'en faire une idée

-Et Kise ? Tu l'as recruté ?

-Ah…

-Quoi « ah » ?

-Je l'avais oublié lui, je t'avais dis de me le rappeler

-Je le fais maintenant !

-Quand je le verrai je lui demanderai, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas

-Hum…

-Donc, c'est pas encore ?

-Je pourrais pas revenir tout de suite

-Quoi ? Cria Akashi

-J'ai pleins d'examens durs cette année, puis comme ça l'année prochaine je pourrais venir plus souvent, il faut juste que je bosse à fond la première et la dernière année car c'est là qu'il y a les examens les plus importants, c'est le système américain…

-Et tes vacances ?

-J'irais à l'école ouverte

-Tu apprends des trucs pratiques j'espère au moins !

-Bien sûr ! Avec ce que j'ai appris, je peux te dire que si vous avez une entorse, je peux vous faire oublier la douleur !

-J'ai entendu Mura parler d'un nouveau joueur…

-Non, j'ai dis qu'il n'avait pas votre niveau, juste il a une bonne capacité de saut, ça m'amuse assez de l'aider à s'entrainer, mais je ne le masse pas

-Tu ne masses que ton équipe ?

-Hum ! Tu as un portable ?

-Non

-Quand tu en auras un, donne-le-moi comme Murasaki-chan, je pourrais te donner de mes nouvelles plus souvent et tu seras peut-être de meilleure humeur

-On verra

-Je dois aller me coucher, mine de rien il est bientôt 2h du matin ici

-Hum

-Ne perds pas à ton match

-Je t'ai dis qu'on ne perdrait pas

-Et sois plus gentil avec la manager !

-Quand tu reviendras !

-Informe Midori-chan et Murasaki-chan, j'ai oublié de le dire

-Je suis pas la poste

-Merci Aka-chan, t'es trop chou à exprimer tes sentiments comme ça, bisou »

Ren avait raccroché sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre. Le roux était très énervé maintenant. Il jeta violement le portable avant de se retourner le regard énervé et prêt à entrainer dans la souffrance les autres.

-Renchin…

-…ne nous énerve pas plus Akashi qu'il ne l'est déjà, Fini Midorima

-Ren ne reviens pas cette année, elle ne peut pas, mais elle sera là l'année prochaine, sinon je vais jusqu'en Amérique pour l'étrangler, Midorima rappelle moi de la tuer

-Si je survis…

-A l'entrainement maintenant !

-Il va nous tuer, Fit Aomine

_Plusieurs mois après, Amérique_

-A quel point ils sont forts ?

-Ha ?

Kagami s'assit à coté de Ren qui lisait un bouquin. Le roux fut suivit d'un brun et d'une jeune femme.

-C'est vrai ça, à quel point ils sont fort ? Ajouta le brun

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Des petits gars pour qui tu étudies autant et que tu gardes tes soins, Fit Alex la femme

-Si on devait comparer…ils vous écraseraient comme des enfants marcheraient sur des fourmis

-C'est direct, Fit le brun

Le roux se mit à rigoler attirant ainsi l'attention de la brune. Quand Kagami rigolait c'est qu'il avait envie de se mesurer à quelqu'un de fort. Alex lui frappa le crâne pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre et lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un débutant pour le moment et qu'il ne pouvait même pas jouer dans un match. Ren sourit en voyant la scène.

-Tu pourras jamais vaincre mon équipe…mais peut-être que si tu progresses assez, et que tu as un bon allié, tu pourras les vaincre un par un

-C'est décidé ! J'irais au lycée au japon

-Ha ?

-Comme ça je pourrais affronter ton équipe et on verra bien qui gagnera !

-Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Absolument pas

-Je retourne au japon pour le lycée aussi, et je compte bien prendre soin de mon équipe

-T'as aucune chance gamin, Sourit Alex

-Pourquoi ? Grogna Kagami

-Une équipe imbattable déjà, qui va progresser pendant 4 ans et après la brunette qui prendra soin d'eux, je peux te dire que t'es pas prêt de les battre en équipe

-S'ils ne changent pas…, Soupira la brune

-Hein ?

-La devise de Teiko est « gagner à tout prix », Teiko n'a aucune défaite, mais la plupart de leurs équipes titulaires, finissent par ne plus faire confiance au jeu d'équipe et se développent sur un jeu individuel, ce qui va les retenir pour l'instant sera le respect pour leur capitaine, mais si Akashi devient trop dur, il y en aura un qui finira par craquer, et l'équipe se divisera, c'est pour ça, il faut que dans mes deux années de libre je rentre le maximum au Japon pour faire tomber les pressions

-Tu les pouponnes

-C'est le travail d'une fille

-Elle en est fière, Rigola le brun

Ren leur sourit avant de se reconcentrer dans son livre, les premiers tests commençaient la semaine d'après et duraient pendant deux mois, après il y aura les grandes vacances avant de passer en seconde année. Cela faisait bizarre pour la brune d'avoir de grandes vacances avant une rentrée mais elle devait s'y faire.

De plus, elle pourra en profiter pour retourner au japon. Ces derniers mois, elle n'avait pas pu appeler, essayant de prendre en compte le décalage horaire et le fait que les championnats avaient commencé. Elle envoyait juste des messages à Murasakibara qui devait s'amuser à les montrer au roux vu le nombre de fois ou le violet lui avait répondu qu'il avait encore plus souffert en entrainement.

-Et dis-moi, brunette

-Hum ?

-Il y en a un que tu aime parmi les 5 joueurs ? Demanda vicieusement Alex

-Ha ? J'en connais officiellement que 3…et demi

-Et demi ? Se demanda Kagami

-Bah, Ao-chan, Aka-chan m'en a parlé avant que je parte mais je ne l'ai jamais vu

-Donc parmi les trois, brunette ?

-Ça ne regarde que moi, ça ! Dit Ren

-Aller, qui ? Le mec avec qui tu discutes par message ? Ce Midori-chan ? Ou bien le capitaine dont tu fais tant d'éloges ?

-Je fais les éloges d'Aka-chan, parce qu'il les mérite ! Midori-chan et Murasaki-chan sont pas encore à son niveau voilà ! C'est pour ça que c'est le capitaine

-C'est toi qui l'a fait devenir capitaine

-…Je dois étudier, j'ai des examens

-Tu esquives !

Ren ignora et se concentra sur son livre sous le regard amusé des trois autres. Elle devait réussir ses examens si elle voulait retourner au japon pendant les vacances.


	8. Chapter 8

**Asakura : Oui Ren a des tendances suicidaires xD Un peu de surprise ne fait pas de mal, puis ça permet la compréhension de plusieurs choses à venir :) Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait très plaisir xD  
>Poster plus vite … je trouve que je poste quand même assez vite xD un chapitre par semaine. Mais ok, alors à partir de maintenant je posterai le lundi et le vendredi :D donc lundi je poste la suite~ (et du coup en plus j'ai posté aujourd'hui) m'enfin il y a que 11 chapitres alors la fin va vite arrivé ^^<br>**

**Chapitre 8**

_Deux mois plus tard_

Ren se faufila entre les personnes pour essayer d'atteindre le panneau d'affichage. Kagami aida la brune à se faufiler en poussant les plus coriaces. Une fois devant le panneau elle chercha son nom, le stress lui faisait tout oublier, elle ne savait même plus comment son nom s'écrivait en américain. Le roux vit bien la panique et rechercha à son tour son nom avant de le pointer.

-Ren !

-Oh…J'y suis ! Oui ! J'ai réussi ! Dit la brune en sautant dans les bras de Kagami

Ren s'empressa de prendre son téléphone pour envoyer des messages à ses parents, à Ryuu et Satoshi. Sans réfléchir, elle appela ensuite Murasakibara en s'éloignant un peu de la foule, des cris de bonheur ou des pleurs. Mais le violet ne répondit pas, la brune lui envoya alors un simple message en lui disant qu'elle rentrait au japon.

-Tu pars ce soir alors, brunette ! Dit Alex contente pour elle

-Hum ! Je reviendrai à la rentrée, mais je vais passer un maximum de temps avec mon équipe comme ça je pourrais découvrir les autres membres et j'espère qu'Aka-chan a enfin recruté Ki-chan et puis j'ai pleins de choses à faire

-Oublie pas de te reposer, c'est les vacances et ton programme tu vas devoir le suivre jusqu'au bout maintenant car si tu foires l'examen final

-Me stresse pas ! Je sais ! Y a Satoshi-nii-chan, j'y vais, à l'année prochaine~

Ren embrassa rapidement Kagami et Alex avant de s'enfuir dans la voiture. Elle avait hâte d'atterrir au Japon alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore dans l'avion. Satoshi voyait à quel point elle était heureuse, le message qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de lire l'avait soulagé, il préférait qu'elle retourne au japon remplie de joie que triste.

_Quelques heures plus tard, Japon_

-Elle quoi ? Fit Midorima

-Renchin a essayé de m'appeler, vers 6h de matin j'ai pas décroché je dormais, elle m'a envoyé un message « Je rentre au japon »

-Elle avait pas des examens votre amie ? Demanda le blond qui venait de rejoindre l'équipe la veille

-Si, mais elle m'a rien dit dessus, Kisechin, il va falloir que tu sois gentil avec elle !

-Pourquoi, lui ? Demanda Aomine

-Parce que c'est Renchin qui avait repéré Kisechin, elle avait demandé à Akachin de te recruter avant qu'elle parte en Amérique

-Ha ?

Le violet mangea son Maiubo.

-Renchin t'avait vu sur un magazine, elle savait que tu as du potentiel

-Mais c'est moi qui suis venu dans l'équipe, Akashicchi m'a pas recruté, enfin il m'a testé pour que j'ai l'uniforme…

-Si tu veux qu'Akachin se fasse disputer, dis-lui

-Et elle est comment cette Renchin ? Demanda Aomine

-Mignonne, Dit Murasakibara

-Elle a dû grandir sur certain point, Ajouta Midorima

-Hum, elle a de la poitrine maintenant, Fit Murasakibara

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Kuroko

-Parce que Satoshi m'a envoyé une photo d'elle endormie sur ses bouquins pour que je la montre à Akachin

Les garçons hochèrent tous de la tête en comprenant. Ils avaient tous les trois hâte de rencontrer la jeune fille. Celle qui avait entrainé le capitaine et les deux autres garçons.

-Au faite, où est Akashi ? Demanda Aomine

-Dans la salle de classe, il joue au Shogi

-Comme d'habitude

-Et elle arrive quand, cette fille ? Demanda Satsuki

-Je sais pas, j'ai juste eu un « je rentre »

-Même si elle partait au moment de l'envoi du message, elle ne serait pas là avant le soir, Dit Midorima

-C'est nul, moi je voudrais bien voir…comment elle est ? Demanda Kise

-Brune aux yeux verts, Fit Midorima

-Hum…et vous avez dit qu'elle était mignonne…Dit le plus bronzé en imaginant la jeune fille

-Elle est aussi irresponsable et imprudente, Dit Akashi qui venait d'arriver

-Hum…Eh ! Akashi, depuis quand t'es là ?

-Quelques minutes, et pourquoi Ren est devenu le sujet de conversation ? Demanda le roux

Midorima se mit à suer étrangement et Murasakibara regardait son portable. Kuroko commençait à disparaitre, pendant qu'Aomine et Kise cherchaient une solution.

-Ah ! Fit Murasakibara

-Quoi, Murasakibaracchi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle me l'a envoyé hier le message…

-Combien de temps as-tu gardé ton portable éteint ?! Paniqua Midorima

-Quel message ? Demanda Akashi

-Euh…et bien…

Les cinq garçons ne savaient pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-C'est bientôt l'heure de l'entrainement, Fit Kuroko

Tout le monde remercia Kuroko d'avoir rappelé cela et se dirigea vers le gymnase pour s'entrainer. Midorima et Murasakibara partirent tout de suite en échauffement plus tard suivis des trois autres. Akashi s'échauffa un peu sous le regard surpris des autres. Le roux allait jouer avec les équipes d'entrainement. C'était devenu assez rare.

Midorima se mit à nouveau à suer en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas aimé être ignoré. Le match d'entrainement commença et Akashi c'était mis dans une équipe opposée à Midorima et Aomine. Le roux dunka et utilisa sa force sans pitié fatiguant les joueurs. Il demanda à Murasakibara et Kuroko de faire les étirements vu que Kise était le seul à jouer. A la fin de l'entrainement, les joueurs étaient tous étalés au sol totalement épuisés. Pendant que le roux buvait son eau tranquillement.

-Je déteste les vengeances d'Akashi…, Fit Aomine

-Je veux les massages de Renchin…Soupira Murasakibara au sol

Akashi soupira avant de s'allonger sur le sol à son tour et de fermer les yeux comme tous les joueurs à la différence que lui n'était pas épuisé.

-Je les voudrais bien aussi, Soupira Midorima

-Alors redressez-vous un peu, Dit une voix féminine

Tout le monde ouvrit les yeux, se disant que la voix ne ressemblait pas à celle de Satsuki et vit une brune aux yeux verts. Akashi fut choqué de voir Ren au Japon, n'ayant pas été prévenu par les autres.

-Renchin !

-Tu…, Commenças Akashi

-Qui souffre le plus ? Demanda la brune

-Moi ! Fit Murasakibara en étant le plus rapide

Ren s'approcha du violet et se mit à la masser d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les garçons qui la connaissaient voyaient bien que ses études lui apprenaient vraiment quelque chose. Le violet afficha un visage paisible en sentant l'effet des massages encore plus efficaces qu'avant.

-Renchin, tu as beaucoup progressé

-Merci Murasaki-chan ! Qui est le suivant ?

Midorima se dépêcha d'avoir l'attention de Ren. La brune alla masser le vert qui afficha à son tour un visage paisible pendant que Murasakibara se relevait tranquillement. Les autres garçons hésitaient à demander aussi les massages de la jeune fille qui avaient l'air si bien. Akashi se releva avant de s'approcher de la brune. Ren finit le massage de Midorima qui s'écarta rapidement en voyant le roux. Ce dernier se mit à tirer les joues de la brune.

-Aieeeuuuhh…

-Je peux savoir depuis quand tu es revenu ?

-Chette kuiit…

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ?

-Chais préchenu…

Le roux libéra les joues de la brune qui se les toucha en boudant.

-Je lui ai envoyé un message juste au moment où j'ai eu les résultats de mes examens, ensuite on est parti quelques heures après ! Expliqua Ren

Akashi lança un regard noir aux membres de l'équipe en comprenant que le message dont il parlait tout à l'heure était cela. Les membres sentaient qu'ils allaient souffrir s'il ne s'enfuyaient pas vite mais à l'exception de Midorima et Murasakibara qui pouvait à présent bouger. Kise prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je peux avoir des massages aussi ? Demanda le blond

-Ah ! Tu l'as recruté ! Hum, bouge pas mais redresse-toi un peu, Dit Ren s'approchant de Kise

Elle commença à le masser comme elle avait fait pour les deux autres membres. Le blond soupira de soulagement en voyant que les massages de la jeune fille étaient vraiment efficaces, il avait l'impression que cet entrainement d'enfer avait été fait il y a plusieurs jours et non maintenant. Une fois le massage du blond terminé, celui-ci s'écarta le plus rapidement possible du roux.

Aomine s'avança alors pour avoir des massages ne résistant pas plus devant l'envie. La brune lui sourit et le massa à son tour. Après le bleu, Kuroko apparu d'un seul coup devant Ren la surprenant puis elle sourit en voyant pourquoi Akashi l'avait recruté. Elle le massa à son tour. Une fois les massages terminés Ren se présenta aux membres qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Enchanté, je suis Ren

-Kise Ryouta, Dit le blond

-Aomine Daiki, Fit le bronzé

-Kuroko Tetsuya, Dit calmement le plus petit

-Momoi Satsuki, la manager ! Dit la fille qui avait été un peu oublié

-Ça faisait un moment qu'ils voulaient te rencontrer, Dit Murasakibara en s'approchant

-Hummm…wouah, tu as grandis Murasaki-chan ! Dit Ren en regardant son ami qui s'approchait de plus en plus des deux mètres

-Toi aussi, un peu et beaucoup sur d'autre chose, Fit Midorima

-Tu es là pour combien de mois ? Demanda le roux qui s'était calmé

-Mois de juillet et d'août, les rentrées sont en septembre dans mon école

-Ren-san, tu vas nous entrainer ? Demanda Kise

La brune regarda Akashi qui détourna les yeux. Elle comprit tout de suite que le roux avait dû les faire souffrir. Mais elle avait certains principes.

-Non

-He ?

-Parce qu'à part Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan, vous ne vous échauffez pas bien, Midori-chan, tu as arrêté ton échauffement, ça se voit, tes jambes n'ont pas beaucoup prit plus d'appui, Ao-chan les tiens sont totalement poussés à bout à chaque fois, même si c'est ce qui fait ta force. Ki-chan a beau copié, ton corps à ses limites et le fait que tu ne t'échauffes pas assez les renforce et Kuro-chan…je sais pas si tu survivras à l'échauffement alors je passe…

Les trois derniers critiqués furent surpris de l'observation de la brune. Quand Midorima déglutissait pour la énième fois de la journée, lui n'avait aucunes excuses. Akashi souriait dans son coin en voyant la tête des joueurs et surtout en ayant vu que la brune avait remarqué le peu de force que possédait Kuroko.

-Mais tu nous masseras, Renchin ?

-Hum ! Il n'y a aucun problème, j'ai étudié pour ça aussi !

-Et tes examens, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda le roux en se souvenant

La brune regarda ses pieds en souriant puis regarda Akashi avant de faire un grand V avec ses doigts pour montrer qu'elle avait réussi.

-Sinon elle serait totalement déprimée…Dit Midorima

-Midori-chan, pourquoi tu as arrêté tes échauffements ? Dit Ren avec un air menaçant

-Akashi ne m'en a pas empêché ...

-Aka-chan n'est pas ta mère non plus !

-C'est déjà le capitaine, Fit Aomine

-Mais pas l'entraineur, ni la manager, m'enfin Momoi-san ne pouvait pas savoir pour tes échauffements, alors le seul à blâmer c'est toi…

Aomine, Kise et Kuroko regardèrent le vert perdre un peu ses moyens. Ce dernier répétait en boucle qu'aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour pour les cancers et qu'en plus il avait laissé son objet porte-bonheur dans le vestiaire. Akashi se mit à rigoler en voyant Midorima perdre ses moyens, son rire surprit tout le monde à l'exception des premiers membres.

-Tu peux aussi engueuler Akashi ! Se défendit Midorima

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il a pas recruté Kise…

La brune lança un regard au roux qui le fuyait tout de suite.

-Kisechin est rentré de lui-même dans l'équipe en admirant Aochin, Dit Murasakibara qui voulait voir le roux se faire engueuler

-Mais…Akashicchi m'a fais rentré dans la première équipe presque tout de suite puis m'a testé ! Essaya de défendre le blond

-Ce qui ne change en rien qu'Akashi ne t'a pas recruté, Contra le vert

La brune soupira avant de s'approcher du roux qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise d'un seul coup.

-Aka-chan !

-J'avais oublié

-Je te l'avais rappelé !

-Y a presque un an…

-Encore pire !

-Il est là maintenant, alors c'est bon, non ?

-Non !

-Vois ça comme une vengeance, Dit le roux

-Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fais !

-Pour m'avoir dit en dernier que tu partais en Amérique, pour n'avoir donné que des nouvelles à Murasakibara, pour être revenu sans me prévenir !

-Si tu te décidais à acheter un téléphone aussi…je sais pendant tes vacances après ton camp d'entrainement, on ira t'acheter un téléphone

Le roux soupira mais abdiqua tout de suite sous le regard surpris des autres. L'autre jeune fille se sentait un peu mise à l'écart et se décida alors à s'introduire un peu dans la conversation.

-Ren-san, tu n'es pas fatigué par l'avion ? Demanda Momoi

-Non, j'ai dormi toute la matinée alors maintenant j'ai de l'énergie !

-Génial, Fit Akashi

-Akashi, il faut être plus gentil avec les filles, surtout que ça fait longtemps que tu l'as pas vu ! Gronda Satsuki

Le roux lui lança un regard glacial, n'appréciant surement pas d'être repris par la rose. Ren s'amusa à tirer les joues du roux comme il lui avait fait plus tôt.

-T'es pas mignon à lancer des regards comme ça

Le roux se dégagea de sa prise et soupira. La scène fit légèrement bouder Momoi qui se sentait beaucoup moins importante.

-Vous avez gagné au faite ? Demanda Ren

-Hum, j'avais collecté beaucoup de données sur les autres équipes avant les matchs, Dit Momoi

-On a surtout bien appliqué les conseils que Ren avait donnés à Murasakibara, Dit Kise

-Ha ? Demanda Ren

-Quand on avait joué avec Shutoku, tu nous avais donné des conseils, Murasakibara les a redits simplement, Dit Akashi

-Ça remonte à 5 ans, toutes les équipes n'ont pas les mêmes défauts

-Pour ça qu'on y ajouté les données de Satsuki, mais Akashi nous a donné des choses à faire qui n'allaient pas avec les données j'ai trouvé, Fit Aomine

-Les données de Momoi sont très pratiques, mais ne sont valables qu'une partie du match, après qu'importe son instinct, Momoi n'a pas l'œil d'Akashi et de Ren, Akashi n'a fait qu'anticiper un changement de rythme qui casserait leur habitude, Expliqua Midorima

-Eeeeh, alors l'œil d'Aka-chan a progressé !

-Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Fit Murasakibara

-Humm…Aka-chan a fait progresser son œoeil en plus de sa force physique, Murasaki-chan est beaucoup plus grand et plus fort, Midorima est plus rapide qu'avant, ça fait qu'un an et j'ai l'impression d'avoir rater dix ans ! Ki-chan aussi semble plus fort que quand je l'avais vu !

-Tout le monde progresse extrêmement rapidement, Dit Kuroko

La brune regarda le garçon avec une étrange impression. C'était donc le garçon qu'avait repéré Akashi de lui-même. Ren n'en doutait pas, il devait être redoutable mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir en quoi.

-Alors Ren-chan, ton impression sur ton équipe au complet ? Demanda le blond

-Ha ?

-Akashi dit que c'est avant tout ton équipe, on a bien fini par s'y adapter, Commença Aomine

-Car si tu n'avais pas aidé le capitaine et Murasakibara ainsi que Midorima, ça ne serait pas du tout comme ça, Fit Kuroko

-Kurokocchi aurait pas été titulaire déjà, car il faut le voir son talent ! Dit Kise

-Kise-kun serait toujours dans la seconde équipe ! Ajouta Kuroko

-Et j'aurai surement joué tout seul sur le terrain, Sourit le bronzé

Ren fut surprit de la façon dont étaient dites les choses, quand en Amérique elle parlait de son équipe en se prenant pour membre pas pour créatrice.

-Il y a un bon capitaine, un bon tireur, un bon défenseur, un as, un qui peut changer son rythme et…quelqu'un avec une capacité particulière, c'est une très bonne équipe ! Dit Ren

-Une excellente équipe, Fit Kise

-La meilleure, oui ! Dit Aomine

-Et si on allait manger ! Proposa Murasakibara

-Pourquoi pas, Dit le blond

-Capitaine ? Demanda Aomine

Le roux sourit avant d'accepter. Ren les attendaient dans le gymnase avec Momoi qui était plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait invisible depuis que la brune était arrivée. Mais elle pouvait essayer d'être amies.

-Les garçons ne parlaient que toi pendant l'année ! Dit Momoi

-Hum ?

-Ils se demandaient tous sauf Murasakibara et Midorima bien sur, mais il se demandait tous qui pouvaient bien être la fille qui trouble à ce point le capitaine

-Momoi-san, tu aimes un des garçons, pas vrai ?

-He ? Non, pas du tout, je…

-Je suis désolé, j'ai bien vu que mon arrivée avait attiré l'attention et que ça ne t'avais pas trop plu, mais je me suis laissé emportée, je voulais vraiment depuis un an rencontrer les joueurs que je ne connaissais pas et revoir Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan et Midori-chan

-Hum…je comprends…

-Ils vont s'habituer à moi, puis tu es leur manager, tu es celle qui collecte les informations, moi je suis là uniquement pour les soigner…

-Mais…tu as les mêmes yeux que le capitaine, apparemment…

-Hum, sauf qu'ils ont changés, avec cette année sans basket, mes yeux ne fonctionneent plus comme Aka-chan, maintenant, je ne peux que voir les problèmes d'un corps, je pense qu'il l'a remarqué, vu que je n'arrive pas à savoir le talent de Kuro-chan

-Tetsu-kun est doué en passe ! Ça non-présence aide beaucoup aussi

-Je vois, mais tu sais Momoi-san, tu fais aussi partie de l'équipe, j'ai été surprise qu'Aka-chan me mette le rôle de fondatrice, car pour moi Ryuu-chan avait aussi beaucoup aidé

-Votre entraineur ?

Les garçons avaient fini de se changer et allaient chercher les filles mais avant de rentrer Akashi arrêta tout le beau monde et ouvrit un peu la porte pour voir que les deux jeunes filles parlaient entre elles d'un sujet qui semblait intéressant. Les autres se penchèrent aussi pour écouter.

-Hum, quand j'ai rencontré Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan, Aka-chan était très méchant avec moi et n'avait pas voulu m'accepter, j'ai donc regardé plusieurs matchs et ai noté les défauts que je voyais, alors Ryuu-chan m'a aidé, il m'a dit que dans une équipe il faut qu'un joueur ait la spécialité des tirs

-Midorin

-Un autre des dunks

-Aomine-kun

-Un autre de défense

-Murasakibara-kun

-Un autre doit être capable de changer son propre rythme pour toujours troubler l'adversaire

-Kise-kun ?

-Un autre doit être capable d'étendre sa spécialité à son équipe

-Tetsu-kun !

-Et enfin le dernier, le capitaine, il doit être capable de tout voir

-Akashi-kun…

-Il faut aussi trois supports

-Hein ?

-Et j'ai enfin compris comment devait être ces trois supports, l'un doit être capable de collecter les informations pour les exploiter

-…m-moi ?

-Hum, l'autre doit trouver un entrainement adapté à ses exploitations et le dernier doit savoir prendre soin des joueurs, je serai plus la dernière personne, on peut dire qu'il manque encore quelque chose à l'équipe

-Je vois…

-Dis-moi, Momoi-san, tu aime Kuro-chan, pas vrai ?

-He ? He ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Dit la fille en rougissant

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez lui ?

-…Tout !

-Ça c'est pas possible !

-Si !

-Non ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

Les garçons derrière la porte se demandait bien comment la conversation avait pu passer de l'histoire de la création de l'équipe aux amourettes des deux filles.

-Renchin aime quelqu'un, Chuchota Murasakibara

Midorima et Akashi haussèrent les épaules et essayèrent d'entendre un peu plus de la conversation.

-Tu es amoureuse ?

-Oui

-De qui ?

-Tu ne me l'as pas dis toi !

-Un américain ?

-Certainement pas ! C'est des brutes ou des crétins là-bas !

-Alors y a que trois choix, ou Midorin, ou Akashi-kun ou Murasakibara-kun !

-Y a des japonais en Amérique

-C'est pas du jeu ça !

-Ce n'est pas un jeu...d'ailleurs je trouve que les garçons sont longs…

-C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis…


	9. Chapter 9

**Asakura : Merci de ta fidélité ) t'as vu j'ai posté plus vite ? xD Oui, c'est rare mais j'ai fais un Akashi troublé héhéhéhé  
>Je suis sadique ? Moi ? O:-) je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, ah si peut-être de la fin de ce chapitre, là ^^ *rire diabolique* Tu vas vite avoir la réponse à ta question.<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

Akashi ayant anticipé ouvrit la porte pour faire comme s'il n'avait pas écouté la conversation des filles et venir les chercher.

-Aka-chan ?

-Vous venez qu'on aille manger

Les garçons pensèrent ensemble qu'il n'y avait que leur capitaine pour faire aussi naturel après un espionnage pareil puis ils partirent tous à la recherche d'un restaurant. Ren proposa d'aller au bar d'Atsuya pour manger, que Ryuu pouvait faire à manger. Tout le monde accepta car la plupart voulait voir qui avait été cet entraineur et pour voir là où ils s'étaient tous entrainés. Comme il était encore tôt, il n'y avait pas de clients pour l'instant.

-Les garçons ! Ça faisait un moment que je vous avais pas vu ! Dit Ryuu qui était en train d'installer les tables

-Désolé, Fit Midorima

Ren se dirigea directement vers l'arrière qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle était partie. Ryuu expliqua aux collégiens qu'ils allaient leur préparer à manger et qu'il pouvait s'installer dans l'arrière-salle. Aomine, Kise et Kuroko ainsi que Momoi découvrirent la salle d'entrainement de leurs amis.

-C'est quoi ça ? Une machine à tennis ? Demanda Aomine en s'approchant de la machine

-C'était pour Murasakibara, la machine tirait des balles de plus en plus vite et il devait les arrêter, Expliqua Midorima qui se remit à sauter sur le trampoline

Le vert s'était entrainé pendant une période à faire des tirs en sautant sur le trampoline. Cela permettait d'augmenter sa précision dans ses tirs.

-Tu faisais du trampoline ? Demanda Kuroko

-Je tirais du trampoline ! Corrigea Midorima

-Et Akashicchi, il faisait quoi ? Demanda Kise

-Je vivais l'enfer

-Même pas vrai, Dit Ren

-J'en étais pas loin

-Akachin avait le triple de nos échauffements et il devait dunker en partant du bout du terrain avec des règles que Renchin rajoutait toutes les 15 minutes

-Donc l'enfer

-Mais non !

Aomine rigola en voyant la scène de ménage et s'approcha d'un cadre photo. Dedans, une photo, on pouvait y voir Ren, Akashi, Murasakibara et Ryuu avec l'équipe de Shutoku.

-Vous avez joué avec Shutoku ? Demanda le bronzé

-Maintenant que j'y pense, vous en aviez parlé un peu plus tôt, Dit Kise

-C'était le camp de l'enfer, Ryuuchin nous avait entrainé pendant que Renchin récoltait les données sur les joueurs pour nous préparer à notre match

-Maintenant que j'y pense, vous reveniez tous les jours à moitié mort, je passais des heures à vous masser le soir !

-Parce que Ryuu nous entrainait comme un monstre, à coté Ren était un ange, Dit Akashi

-Renchin avait aussi pleuré là-bas

Tout le monde regarda Akashi avec un air mauvais.

-J'ai rien fait ! Je l'ai défendu au contraire ! Se défendit le roux

-Alors pourquoi elle a pleuré ? Demanda le blond

-Y a qu'un goujat pour faire pleurer une fille ! Dit Momoi en prenant Ren dans ses bras

-C'est un des mecs de Shutoku qui l'a fait pleurer, il l'a à moitié étranglé, elle a eut peur et a pleuré, Akachin a arrêté le lycéen, il a même failli lui briser le poignet, Expliqua Murasakibara

-Oh, alors Akashi-kun l'a défendu, Fit Kuroko

-Mais vous pensiez à quoi ? Demanda le roux

-Bah, t'as bien failli frapper Satsuki quand tu étais énervé

-Quoi ? S'écria Ren

-Mais je l'ai pas fait !

La brune lança un regard noir au roux avant de tourner la tête loin de sa direction. Montrant bien qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus pour l'instant. Akashi soupira en voyant que la brune n'avait pas beaucoup muri et Ryuu rentra à ce moment là avec les plats. Le petit monde mangea tranquillement en parlant de basket et de comment ils avaient commencé le basket puis Kise décida qu'il fallait jouer à un jeu.

-Un jeu ? Se demanda Momoi

-Bah, on est assez grand ! Dit le blond

-En taille oui, mais sinon on est qu'en deuxième année

-Ce sera pas un jeu méchant, on fait tourner une bouteille, la personne pointé doit choisir, gage ou vérité et voilà !

-Pourquoi pas ? Fit Aomine

Les autres acceptèrent et Ren alla demander une bouteille vide pour jouer.

-Honneur à la revenante…, Fit Aomine

-Temporaire, Rajouta Akashi

Ren sourit et fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Kuroko.

-Kuro-chan !

-Action ! Dit directement le bleu clair

-T'es pas drôle

-Je sentais la question venir

Ren s'approcha de Momoi et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille comme pour avoir son autorisation. La manager se mit à rougir et à gigoter dans tous les sens avant d'accepter.

-Kuro-chan, embrasse Momo-chan !

Kuroko soupira avant de se lever et d'embrasser la jeune fille sur la joue, les deux filles gonflèrent leurs joues en disant que c'était de la triche mais les six membres n'y prêtèrent pas attention. A son tour, Kuroko tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Kise.

-Kise-kun

…

-Action

-Embrasse Ren

-Hey ! Protesta la brune

Le blond s'approcha de la brune qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire embrasser comme ça. Kise le vit bien et se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front. Ren trouvait cela bizarre et lui rappelait les baisers de ses parents sur son front, le blond avait un effet de grand frère.

-Ren-chan ?

-Il m'a donné une impression de grand frère protecteur…

-C'est bien pour toi, Dit Akashi qui n'aimait pas le jeu depuis le début

Kise s'excusa même si ce qu'avait dit Ren l'amusait. Il fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Momoi.

-Momoi-san…

-Action

-Embrasse Kuroko où tu veux !

-He ? Mais…je suis pas encore prête pour ça…

-Vas-y, Souffla Ren

La rose s'approcha de Kuroko puis tendit les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser sur la bouche mais Kuroko bougea et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Kuro-chan ! Tu l'as fais exprès !

-Pas du tout…

Momoi retourna s'asseoir puis fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Aomine.

-Aomine-kun…

-Action mais ne te venge pas sur moi, j'y suis pour…rien !

-Embrasse Midorin !

-Va te faire !

-Ao-chan, il faut jouer le jeu !

-J'ai pas envie !

-T'as pas le choix Aominecchi

-Kise je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Le bronzé se leva sous les yeux des deux jeunes filles s'approcha de Midorima qui cherchait une échappatoire, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour du vert. Aomine déposa à peine ses lèvres sur la joue du vert avant de s'enfuir à sa place. Il tourna la bouteille en priant pour se venger, mais la bouteille s'arrêta sur Murasakibara.

-Bon, Mura…

-Vérité~

-Hum…t'es amoureux de Ren ?

-Pas que je sache, mais Renchin est très gentille !

Le grand tourna à son tour la bouteille qui s'arrêta à nouveau sur Kise. Le blond soupira et choisit vérité cette fois.

-Qui est la plus à ton goût Momoichin ou Renchin ?

-C'est cruel comme question !

-Kise-kun, sois sincère ! Fit Momoi

-Vas-y Ki-chan, on sera pas blessées ! Ajouta Ren

-…Rencchi serait la petite sœur et Momoicchi serait…euh…une amie ?

-Donc Renchin !

-Kise-kun !

-Hey ! Vous aviez dit que vous seriez pas blessées !

-J'ai pas dis qu'on te frappera pas, Dit Momoi en s'énervant

Momoi frappa Kise qui tourna la bouteille en se tenant la joue. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Akashi.

-Capitaine !

-Vérité

-Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Le roux lança un regard noir au blond qui savait qu'il allait souffrir en entrainement. Le roux s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais le père de Ren rentra dans la salle en disant qu'il était très tard pour des enfants de leurs âges et qu'ils devaient rentrer. Kise et Midorima rentrèrent ensemble à pied vu qu'ils n'habitaient pas très loin. Aomine raccompagna Satsuki et Murasakibara préféra rentrer à pied.

-Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère, Fit le roux

-Ha ? Ah ! Oui, tu dors à la maison quand je suis au Japon pendant le temps du collège, je te manque tant que ça Aka-chan ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, Dit le roux en se prêtant au jeu de la brune

-M'enfin à moi tu m'as manqué

Le roux regarda Ren un instant, c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé tous les deux. Les deux collégiens rentrèrent à pied, les parents de Ren la trouvant assez grande pour ça, Akashi pu donc passer chez lui prendre des affaires puis ils allèrent chez Ren. La brune alla se doucher n'ayant pas pu le faire au cours de ses dernières heures puis le roux y alla à son tour.

-Tu mets toujours les tee-shirts de ton père !

-J'en avais pris tout un carton pour l'Amérique, pour qui tu me prends !

Akashi soupira avant de regarder le bassin prêt de la fenêtre.

-Et ta fleur, tu l'avais prise ?

-J'avais peur qu'elle supporte pas le voyage, papa s'en est occupé pour moi, il m'envoyait tous les jours une photo d'elle !

-T'en parle comme si c'était un bébé ! T'as pas grandi !

-En parlant de photo, il m'a envoyé deux photos plutôt amusantes !

Ren fouilla dans sa poche en sortant son portable blanc puis montra les deux photos à Akashi. Les photos que Ryuu et Yamazaki avait prit quand ils s'étaient endormis dans la voiture.

-Ils ont osé !

-T'es trop mignon sur celle où y pas Murasaki-chan

-Efface-la

-Pas question ! Je l'ai même mise en fond d'écran, regarde !

-Efface ! Dit Akashi en essayant d'attraper le portable de la brune qui esquiva facilement puis verrouilla son portable avant de le cacher dans un tiroir

-On devrait aller se coucher, demain tu as cours~

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais faire la grasse matinée et l'après-midi je viendrais vous voir, puis c'est bientôt les vacances, comme ça après on ira chercher ton portable je pense que ça te fera du bien d'en avoir, je pourrais t'envoyer plein de photos

-On verra, Soupira le roux en se couchant

-Oh tu fais quoi là !

-Je me couche, comme tu l'as demandé

-Pas dans mon lit ! Je dors dans mon lit !

-J'ai des courbatures

-Menteur ! Je l'aurais vu sinon !

-T'es pas mignonne, tu peux bien laisser ton lit à ton invité

-Squatteur-qui-veut-profiter-de-chaque-minutes-de-ma-présence pas invité !

-Je suis plus grand que toi, laisse-moi le lit

-Papa a remis son ancien lit, ça change rien la taille ! Bouge !

-Je me disais bien qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'avant

-Oui alors bouge !

-Non

-Je dormirais pas sur le matelas !

-Bah dors dans le lit, il est assez grand pour deux !

La brune lança un regard suspect à Akashi mais ce dernier se contenta de fermer les yeux. Ren abandonna et alla éteindre la lumière puis se glissa sous les draps de son lit.

-Tu vois…

-Et c'est moi qui n'ai pas muri ?

-Je rattrape mon retard moi

-Alors je pourrais rattraper le mien ?

-En faisant quoi ?

-Sois gentil avec moi~

-Rêve

-C'est déjà fait ça…

Ren soupira et se mit sur le dos.

-Aka-chan…

-Hum ?

-Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Heureusement pour Akashi que la chambre était plongé dans le noir. Elle ne vit pas le roux ouvrir ses yeux d'un seul coup.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce qu'en un an beaucoup de chose ont changé

-Pas pour moi, mes capacités ont juste augmenté, mais rien n'a changé par rapport à quand tu es partie

-Hum…

-Pourquoi je dois parler de ça avec toi ?

-Parce que…j'ai bien le droit de savoir !

-T'en parlera avec Kise, puisqu'il t'a donné une impression de grand frère

-Depuis quand les sœurs se confie à leurs frères ?

-Bon, d'accord, parlons, ils sont comment tes amis en Amérique ?

-Alex, la fille m'appelle brunette et m'embête souvent, mais elle est très gentille, Kagami et son frère jouent au basket, mais ils sont loin derrière vous ! Kagami pourrait peut-être vous battre, si l'un d'entre vous jouait avec lui, il veut faire son lycée au japon

-Tu iras dans le même ?

-Moi j'irai dans ton lycée, qu'importe où c'est et qu'il soit avec moi ou pas

-Et pourquoi la question de l'amour ?

-J'aime quelqu'un et comme tu lui ressembles beaucoup dans le caractère, je voulais savoir comment attirer son attention

-J'en sais rien, Grogna Akashi

-Y a pas quelque chose qui t'attire chez une fille ?

-Je te signale que je leur fais peur, Momoi est forcée de bosser avec moi et toi tu me colles sans que je demande quoi que se soit

-Dixit celui qui squatte mon lit…

-Si une fille pouvait être tout ton contraire, peut-être que je l'approcherais, maintenant il faut dormir, Dit Akashi sèchement

-Hum…

Akashi ferma les yeux bien énervé maintenant, Ren bougea dans le lit et lui tourna le dos. Le roux l'avait blessé avec ses mots. La brune sentit des larmes couler. Elle les essuya très vite mais elles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

-J'ai oublié d'appeler Nakura, je reviens, Dit rapidement Ren

Elle sortit du lit puis de la chambre après avoir repris son portable. Akashi ouvrit un oeil puis regard le réveil et se dit qu'il était un peu tard pour appeler quelqu'un. Ren s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain et serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Crétin d'Akashi…


	10. Chapter 10

**Asakura : Merci encore pour ta review :D oui Bakashi ! Sinon, non ce n'est pas possible de faire plus de 11 chapitre car la fic est déjà écrit entièrement depuis environ 1 an xD j'avais juste oublié de la poster. Donc je n'ai pas du tout d'inspiration puis sa gâcherai un peu la fin que j'ai mise :) désolé le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.**

Chapitre 10

La brune essayait de retenir ses larmes mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle prit son portable et chercha à qui elle pouvait en parler, pas Alex, elle allait la rendre encore plus malheureuse, pas Kagami ou son frère, ils allaient l'engueuler. Si elle en parlait à Murasakibara, elle savait qu'il allait en reparler avec Akashi et elle ne voulait pas. Ren chercha dans son téléphone quelqu'un à qui parler puis envoya un message à deux personnes.

« _Si Kuro-chan te disait que le type de fille qui pourrait l'attirer serait ton contraire…il se passerait quoi ?_ »

Elle envoya le message à Momoi puis en envoya un autre à Kise.

« _ Dit Ki-chan…je veux pas te dire qui c'est, mais la personne…que j'aime vient de me dire de me dire qu'il serait intéressé par mon contraire…ça fait mal… »_

Ren resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et attendit une réponse. Une réponse qui vint très rapidement pour le blond, Momoi devait être en train de dormir.

« _C'est qu'un idiot, il ne doit pas dire ce qu'il pense vraiment, n'y fais pas attention et pleure pas p'tite sœur !_ »

« _J'y arrive pas…tu sais ça fait très mal…_ »

« _Bon sang capitaine ou pas on fait pas pleurer une fille comme ça ! è3é »_

Ren se figea et ne savait pas si elle devait ou pas continuer la conversation. Kise venait de trouver qui l'avait fait pleurer.

« _Aka-chan n'a rien à voir là-dedans…_ »

« _ Tu me l'as fera pas à moi ! Y a que lui pour faire ça déjà, puis ça se c'est vu quand vous vous êtes revus, j'ai l'œil pour ça moi ! Bref, il doit être sur les nerfs, n'y fais pas attention, on l'a bien énervé ces derniers jours, il devait pas penser ce qu'il a dit !_ »

« _Moi je crois qu'il le pense vraiment, j'ai rien fais pour l'énerver…_ »

« _Rencchi ! Akashicchi devient toujours plus calme quand on parle de toi ou quand Murasakibaracchi donne de tes nouvelles, il ne peut pas te détester comme ça !_ »

Mais Ren avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Les mots du roux se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête et si elle essayait de devenir son contraire…serait-il plus gentil ? La verrait-il autrement ? Ren renifla en essayant de ravaler ses larmes qui ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'y avait qu'une autre personne à part Ren dans la maison.

-Ren…depuis quand le coup de fil se font dans la salle de bain ?

-Y a moins d'écho, Dit-elle avec une voix cassée

-Ren, tu pleures ?

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

-Y a rien !

-M'oblige pas à défoncer cette porte, car tu sais que j'en ai la force

-Je suis juste derrière !

-Je peux très bien la tirer par mon coté !

-...

-Ren !

-Tu es méchant avec moi !

-Hein ? C'est pas la première fois, tu vas pas pleurer pour ça

-Akashi ! J'ai grandi, merde !

Le roux se figea en entendant la fille l'appeler par son prénom en entier, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

-Je m'excuse, alors pleures pas

-Tu ne le pense même pas !

-Mais si, m'enfin je les penserai encore si je savais ce que j'ai dit de trop pour te faire pleurer

-...mon contraire…

Le roux se tapa la tête contre la porte.

-Ren je le pensais pas du tout ça, je suis un peu énervé ces derniers temps

-Alors dis-le-moi !

-De quoi ?

-Quels types de fille t'attirent ?!

-J'en ai pas

-...

-...

-...…

-Bon ok, mais je ne veux pas te le dire

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te le dirais que si tu ouvres cette foutue porte et que tu ne me jettes pas dehors après !

Ren fit mine de réfléchir puis écrivit rapidement à Kise pour lui informer de ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte.

« _S'il ose te toucher…je trouverai un truc pour que l'équipe te venge !_ »

La brune sourit et rangea son portable avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Akashi l'ouvrit complètement puis tira Ren dans le salon avant de la faire s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui à son tour. Il remonta le visage de Ren en le tenant par le menton puis commença.

-Bon, tu veux savoir mon genre

-Hum !

-Il faut qu'elle est un caractère bien trempé, une qualité qu'elle seule possède, qu'elle veuille prendre soin de moi, qu'elle reste innocente sans le savoir, qu'elle reste toujours elle-même, qu'elle ait les cheveux noir, les yeux verts

-Je te demande pas de me faire plaisir en me décrivant ! Gronda Ren en se remettant à pleurer

-Mais je te fais pas plaisir, bon sang Ren ! T'es la seule que j'accepte et que j'ai jamais accepté, je te l'ai dit rien à changer depuis la primaire, même si j'étais un gamin, que je le suis presque encore, il est totalement normal que j'ai fini par tomber amoureux !

-Ha ?

-Viens pas pleurer après !

Ren n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit les lèvres du roux sur les siennes. Akashi relâcha rapidement Ren et essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de perdre ses moyens comme ça. La brune ne réagit pas au début puis essaya de se pincer la joue pour savoir si c'était un rêve. Le geste attira le soupire du roux.

-Ren…

-C'est pas un rêve ?

-Non, bon sang !

-Faut que j'envoie un message ! Dit Ren

-Quoi ? Hein ? Attends à qui et pourquoi ?

-Bah, à Kise, parce que juste avant il me parlait puis parce que je suis contente !

-Ha ?

-T'es vraiment bête, y en a pas trente-six mille comme toi !

-...

-C'est de toi que je suis amoureuse ! C'est pour ça que ce que tu m'as dit, m'a fait mal !

L'information eut beaucoup de mal à monter au cerveau jusqu'au moment où Ren embrassa à son tour Akashi avant de fuir dans la chambre pour envoyer son message. Akashi se réveilla et alla dans la chambre.

-Ren, n'envoie pas le message !

La brune lui sourit en tirant la langue pour dire qu'il était déjà envoyé. Le portable de Ren vibra, Akashi monta sur le lit pour s'approcher afin de lire la réponse.

« _Super sœurette ! Mais si ça se trouve, le capitaine sera de meilleur humeur et nous tortura moins à partir de maintenant *:.__｡__. o(≧▽≦)o .__｡__.:* ça serait tellement bien~ *__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ▽ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__* je compte sur toi pour le rendre gentil, ça nous permettra de survivre pendant les années de collège, n'empêche faut que j'aille dormir, bye bye ! Good Night _»

-Rappelle-moi de donner le double d'entrainement à Kise

-Mais non, il était juste inquiet !

-Même ! D'ailleurs, nous aussi faut penser à dormir

-Hum, tu te lèves demain

-Je compte bien te réveiller

-Ah non ! Aka-chan, mon sommeil !

-Economise-le dès maintenant et dors !

Akashi se leva pour éteindre la lumière. La brune se rallongea dans le lit avant de sentir son amoureux s'y glisser aussi. Les deux collégiens s'endormirent tranquillement ainsi. Le lendemain, le père de Ren vint les réveiller étant un peu surpris de les trouver dans le même lit mais rassuré de les voir habiller. La brune se réveilla et embrassa son père avant de partir voir son papa pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Elle lui dit rapidement alors qu'il était à moitié endormi puis alla le dire à son père pendant qu'Akashi mangeait. Yamazaki expliqua clairement au roux les choses à respecter et les limites, il le connaissait depuis longtemps alors il avait une confiance totale en lui.

Ren retourna ensuite se coucher après avoir embrassé Akashi qui alla au collège. Elle le rejoindra dans l'après-midi. Surtout qu'elle devait aussi rassurer Satsuki pour son message de la nuit passée. Ces deux mois de vacances s'annonçaient très bien mais elle redoutait énormément le départ.

_Deux mois plus tard_

Ren était à l'aéroport entourée des membres de la génération des miracles. Depuis qu'ils avaient remportés la coupe de l'été, les personnes les appelaient comme ça. Tout le monde était venu pour dire au revoir à la brune. Le roux bien évidement n'était pas vraiment content.

-Je reviendrais aux vacances de noël, Dit la brune

-Etudie bien Renchin !

-Ramène-nous des cadeaux ! Fit Satsuki

-Oublie pas d'appeler de temps en temps, Dit Aomine

-Surtout le capitaine, Ajouta Kise

-Kise ! Grogna Akashi

-Le plus souvent possible, hein ! Ajouta Kuroko et Midorima en même temps

N'aimant pas être synchro, ils se regardèrent avant de regarder tous les deux dans des directions opposées. Ren sourit en voyant la scène, après ces deux mois elle n'avait pas très envie de repartir en Amérique pour retourner étudier.

-Fais pas cette tête là, c'est toi qui veut aller étudier là-bas je te rappelle, Dit Akashi

-Hum…mais c'est pas facile après avoir passé deux supers mois ! Bouda Ren

Le roux n'avait pas vraiment changé de comportement avec la brune. Ils avaient plusieurs moments d'affections mais restaient presque les mêmes. La brune s'amusait elle, bien sûr, à coller encore plus le roux qui ne la chassait plus mais Akashi ne pouvait pas renoncer à embêter Ren.

-Tu reviens à noël, puis après et encore jusqu'à ta dernière année, alors tu nous reverras

-Vous avez pas intérêt à changer ! Murasaki-chan arrête de grandir !

-J'essayerai !

Satoshi appela Ren pour dire que c'était les derniers appels pour l'embarquement. Ren embrassa chaque membre de l'équipe puis alla embrasser Akashi qui après le baiser la serra dans ses bras. Ren partit ensuite dans l'avion sous les signes de ses amis. Elle retournait en Amérique.

Après les 14h05 d'avion, Ren atterrit en Amérique, elle envoya un message à Akashi pour dire qu'elle était bien arrivée puis retrouva Alex et ses deux élèves qui l'accueillit à l'aéroport.

-Alors le Japon, brunette ?

-…Je voulais y rester, Bouda Ren

-Dit que t'aimes pas être ici tant que t'y es ! Répondit Kagami

-C'est pas ça, mais là-bas j'ai mon chéri…

-Oh, mais il s'en est passé des choses en deux mois, raconte-moi tout brunette !

-Ici aussi on dirait qu'il s'en est passé des choses, Kagami est rentré dans une équipe ? Ses jambes sont totalement à leur limite

-Ouais, je l'ai autorisé

-C'est génial !

-Et toi, qui c'est cet amoureux, attends laisse-moi deviner…le vert ?

-Ça va pas !

-Le jaune alors ! Dans tes messages tu disais toujours qu'il t'écoutait !

-C'est un grand frère ! Comme les deux guignols à coté de toi !

-Hey !

-Alors le violet, tu le connais depuis que t'es petite et tu disais qu'il te défendait toujours !

-Non

-Le bleu ?

-Je pense qu'il est intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre…

-Le noir ?

-Trop invisible !

-Bah le capitaine alors !

Ren sourit à la femme qui rigola avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Les deux garçons soupirèrent en voyant les deux filles s'exciter pour un rien.

-Bon, on va pas rester à l'aéroport éternellement ?

-Hum, au fait Kagami, j'ai des trucs pour toi !

-On verra une fois arrivés au bahut

La brune se fit embarquer par ses amis américains. Elle devait maintenant étudier jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Ren savait que le temps pouvait passer vite. Et il passa très vite, quand la brune n'était pas avec Alex et les deux garçons pour le basket, elle travaillait. Ren passait son temps sur les études et envoyait toujours plusieurs photos à Akashi.

Ren retourna plusieurs fois au Japon et sans que l'équipe ou la brune ne l'ai remarqué. Ils étaient déjà à leurs dernières années de collège et sur les derniers examens. La brune sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le roux ces derniers temps.

Elle avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Kise mais le blond ne trouvait pas que quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait alors demandé à chacun dans quel lycée ils allaient. Ren avait appris que chacun allait dans des lycées différents la faisant légèrement bouder. Elle avait aussi été très surprise par le choix de Kuroko.

-Hey Ren ! Appela Kagami

-Hum ?

-Aide-moi à trouver un lycée

-Chaque joueur de la génération des miracles est allé dans un lycée différent…

-Raison de plus, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit que je pourrais espérer les vaincre séparément

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont disputés…Ki-chan voit rien car il est trop optimiste, mais Kuro-chan n'est plus pareil, Aka-chan aussi il ne me dit rien mais quand il parle des membres surtout de Murasaki-chan, il a l'air différent…

-…Euh, ouais, je vois pas ce que je peux y faire

-Je crois…qu'ils ont perdu le jeu d'équipe…c'est l'impression que...

-Le capitaine a perdu le respect des autres ?

-Je pense pas, je pense surtout que chacun préfère être individualiste…ils ne gagneront pas comme ça…

-Donne-moi un lycée,…un avec un des membres de la génération de miracle

-Ha ?

Ren regarda le roux en face d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher à faire ?

-Je vais vaincre chacun de ses membres, à commencer par celui qui sera dans mon lycée, et leur montrerais comment on joue au basket !

La brune sourit en voyant la confiance qu'avait Kagami en lui.

-D'accord, alors je vais te mettre avec le meilleur joueur de la génération des miracles, le seul qui n'a pas fini de trouver son basket, celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance et je sais que lui n'a pas abandonné le jeu d'équipe, car sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il a abandonné le basket, je pense qu'il n'y aura que lui pour raisonner toute l'équipe, le capitaine inclus !

-Je vais tous les battre, qu'ils ne perdent pas espoir quand je les aurais vaincu

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mais toi aussi, il faudra que tu l'aides à trouver son basket, et même si toi aussi tu perds un match contre un membre de mon équipe, n'oublie pas que le mot revanche existe !

-T'inquiète pas !

-Va à Seirin !

-Et toi dans quel lycée tu vas ?

-Celui à Kyoto, dans celui d'Aka-chan, on sera adversaire, mais je te l'ai dit, je n'aide que mon équipe !

Kagami tendit le poing face à Ren. La brune sourit et mit son poing parallèle au roux. Ils allaient se retrouver au lycée, aux compétitions de basket.


	11. Chapter final

**Chapitre final**

_Avril xx11, Japon_

Ren cherchait partout où se trouvait le club de basket, elle devait retrouver le roux là-bas. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à la rentrée des classes, les deuxièmes et les troisièmes années recrutaient le maximum de monde possible.

-Oh, jeune fille, tu es plutôt mignonne ! Dit un lycéen à Ren

-Euh merci…

-Que dirai-tu du club de cinéma ?

-Euh, non merci, j'ai déjà un club en tête

-Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y aurait pas mieux que notre club

-Elle a dit non, Grogna quelqu'un

Ren soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de son petit ami. Le lycéen se recula en voyant le regard noir du roux et alla arrêter quelqu'un d'autre. La brune sauta dans les bras d'Akashi qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

-J'avais oublié qu'à la différence des américains les japonais viennent tout suite voir les gens…

-Va falloir que tu te réhabitues

Ren sourit et s'approcha du roux pour l'embrasser. Après leur bisou Akashi guida la brune jusqu'au stand pour le basket. Il s'était déjà inscrit depuis un moment, faire partie de la génération des miracles signifiait qu'aucune équipe ne voulait les refuser. Ren allait devoir s'occuper de soigner et de trouver les faiblesses des autres équipes.

-Et ton ami américain qui voulait venir ?

-Il va dans un autre lycée

-Je vois

Ren suivit ensuite le roux dans le gymnase, les sélections de l'interhigh avaient lieu dans quelques mois. Là-bas, un lycée ayant un membre de génération des miracles se démarquerait des autres lycées.

-Ren

-Hum ?

-Tu as des nouvelles de Kuroko ?

-…Pas depuis les fin des examens, il m'a juste dit dans quel lycée il allait, mais j'aurai bientôt des nouvelles je pense, pourquoi tu es inquiet pour celui que tu as trouvé ?

-Non, je veux juste savoir à quel point il va progresser

-Kuro-chan n'a pas encore trouvé son basket, quand il l'aura trouvé…je vais m'inquiéter pour ta place de plus fort

-Ne t'inquiète pas, car Kuroko ne peut rien tout seul

-…Je vais encore plus m'inquiéter…

Le roux regarda la jeune fille d'un air surpris. Il n'y avait pourtant pas à s'inquiéter, même si Kuroko devenait bien plus fort, sans un membre du niveau de la génération des miracles, il ne pourrait rien faire. Ren vit bien que ce qu'elle venait de dire intriguait Akashi, elle se contenta de sourire et de l'embrasser.

-Je vais bien prendre soin de mon équipe, je te préviens !

-Je sais parfaitement que tu n'avantageras personne

-Hum, je vous aide déjà en disant les faiblesses que je vois

Akashi sourit avant de prendre une balle et de dunker dans un des paniers, il ne perdra pas, jamais.

_Hiver, xx11, Wintercup_

Kuroko avait perdu lors de l'interhigh de l'été mais Seirin était de retour pour la Wintercup. Kagami avait aussi progressé et le membre fantôme semblait avoir enfin trouvé son basket. Alex était aussi venu d'Amérique pour voir son élève. Tous les membres de la génération des miracles participaient, cette coupe déciderait du plus fort. Ren bailla en arrivant dans le gymnase, Akashi l'avait réveillé tôt pour elle ne savait pas trop quoi. De plus le roux était parti elle ne savait où.

-Ouaf !

Ren s'arrêta et regarda le petit chiot qui se trouvait à se pied, elle le dévisagea quelques minutes avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le câliner. Elle vit qu'il portait un maillot de Seirin mais s'en moqua bien.

-T'es trop mignon, d'ailleurs tu me rappelles quelqu'un…ah ! Les yeux de Kuro-chan !

-Ren !

-Ah Aka-chan !...Tu as fais quoi à ta mèche ?! Cria la brune en s'approchant du roux le chien toujours dans les bras

Akashi toucha sa mèche coupé avant de sourir.

-J'ai juste salué quelqu'un

-…Ha ?

-La nouvelle lumière de Kuroko

-Kagami ?

-Hum, c'est lui, ton joueur américain, pas vrai ?

-Je peux pas tromper tes yeux…

Le roux sourit avant d'embrasser Ren qui fut plutôt surprise de sa réaction. Akashi avait l'air de s'amuser.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ce chien ?

Ren lui montra le chiot avec une petite bouille mignonne.

-Il est mignon pas vrai ?

-Il a un maillot de Seirin, va le rendre, c'est le leur ! Ordonna Akashi

-Ah non ! Pour le moment je le garde, il est trop mignon~

-Rend-le ! Kuroko doit être en train de le chercher !

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est à Kuro-chan ?

-C'est sa copie…

-Ah toi aussi tu trouves, mais il est trop mignon, regarde, je peux pas le laisser tout seul, puis Kuro-chan va jouer contre Ao-chan donc il faut bien garder le chien !

-Va le rendre ! S'énerva le roux

-Non, Dit Ren câlinant encore plus le chien

Akashi lança un regard noir au chiot qui laissait sa langue pendre pour montrer qu'il était content de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

-Je te préviens, dès que le match de Kuroko est fini tu vas le rendre !

-Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Tu es jaloux du chien ?

-Ren, Gronda Akashi

La brune s'approcha et embrassa Akashi avant de s'enfuir vers les tribunes pour voir le match. Il avait perdu à l'interhigh contre l'équipe d'Aomine à présent il avait une revanche à prendre. Ren s'installa à une place de choix et Akashi s'assit à coté pour regarder le match.

La brune n'avait accepté qu'un seul travail pour cette coupe, elle dirait les faiblesses des joueurs des équipes à certaines exceptions. Mais elle refusait de faire les massages à Akashi car pour elle, il faudrait masser les autres membres de la génération des miracles. Bien sûr, elle massera le roux à la fin de la compétition. Le match commença, l'équipe de Kuroko avait du mal, le match se passait comme le précédent.

-Kuroko a changé, Dit Akashi en souriant

Ren fut surprise et regarda l'équipe, Kuroko laissait paraitre des faiblesses, cela voulait dire qu'il avait enfin trouvé son basket. Kuroko disparut à nouveau puis prit la balle avant de se retrouver face à Aomine, puis, il disparut à nouveau avec la balle. Tout le monde fut surpris, Kuroko passa à Kagami qui dunka. Le match s'était inversé.

L'équipe de Seirin réussi à vaincre Touou grâce au drible et au tire fantôme de Kuroko, impressionnant tout le monde. Aomine sourit et remercia Kuroko de lui avoir trouvé un adversaire qui pouvait le vaincre. Ren sourit en voyant qu'Aomine avait changé de comportement, la brune avait pu l'observer, d'abord Kise, ensuite Midorima maintenant Aomine, tous changeait de comportement et revenait à un jeu d'équipe.

-Va leur rendre leur chien

-Je peux pas le garder encore un peu ? Tu vas jouer, alors s'il te plait !

-Va leur rendre !

-Mais si j'y vais, je vais rater ton match

-Nous allons gagner, Midorima ne nous arrêtera pas alors il n'y a pas de problème

-Aka-chan…Dit Ren en voyant son petit ami concentré, Ne te surmène pas !

Ren se leva pour se diriger vers les vestiaires de Seirin. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte surprenant tous les joueurs qui se trouvait dedans.

-Euh…que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la coach de l'équipe

-Aka-chan voulait que je le ramène, Dit la brune en tendant le petit chiot

-Ren/Ren-san, Dirent Kuroko et Kagami en même temps

-Kuroko, Kagami, vous la connaissez ? Demanda le capitaine de l'équipe

Kuroko hocha de la tête.

-Elle est la soigneuse des joueurs de la génération des miracles, elle a fait ses études en Amérique, Dit Kagami

-Elle est la soigneuse mais surtout…elle est la fondatrice de l'équipe de la génération des miracles, Ajouta Kuroko

Tout le monde regarda la brune qui leur souriait. Kuroko expliqua à peu près ses années de collège et la relation de Ren et Akashi.

-Tu as formé la génération des miracles ? Demanda la coach assez surpris

-Euh…formé, de base, j'ai juste entrainé Aka-chan et Murasaki-chan après on a rencontré Midori-chan en dernière année de primaire, les autres membres je les ai pas formé du tout ! Dit Ren

-Mais c'est elle qui a choisi Kise-kun, c'est aussi elle qui a donné les détails pour trouver Aomine… Dit Kuroko

-Mais c'est Aka-chan qui a choisie Kuro-chan, parce qu'il savait que ton talent servirait un jour contre l'équipe pour l'aider

Kuroko hocha gentiment de la tête.

-En plus Kagami t'a bien aidé à trouver ton basket !

-Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, Fit Kagami

-Il faudrait qu'on aille voir le match d'Akashi-kun, ça pourrait nous aider, Dit Kuroko

-Kuro-chan, je peux garder ton chien ? Le temps des matchs !

-Tu ne participe pas ? Tu es la manager de l'équipe d'Akashi-kun pourtant !

-Je n'aide que mon équipe ! Aka-chan est bien assez fort pour qu'en plus je ne vous rajoute pas un handicap, mais tu as raison je suis la manager de l'équipe et mon travail est de trouver vos faiblesses, sauf que je ne dirais ni celle de Kuro-chan, ni la tienne, Kagami

Les trois amis se sourirent puis Kuroko accepta que Ren garde le chien le temps des matchs. Ils retournèrent ensuite voir le match d'Akashi. Le roux écrasa l'équipe de Midorima, cela faisait un peu de peine à la brune de voir l'équipe du vert abattu mais il avait joué en équipe jusqu'au bout.

Le match d'après fut celui de Kuroko contre Murasakibara, la force et la taille du violet avait surprit les joueurs. Encore plus lorsqu'il était passé en attaque, ce qui avait surprit Ren fut de trouver le frère de Kagami dans l'équipe du violet. Elle ne savait qu'il était venu au Japon. Malgré tout l'équipe de Kuroko gagna le match.

-Pourquoi tu as encore ce chien ?

-Kuro-chan m'a demandé de le garder jusqu'à la fin des matchs ! Dit la brune en souriant

Le roux soupira en voyant l'air enfantin que prenait sa petite amie avec l'animal. Puis regarda à nouveau le terrain, Murasakibara avait une serviette sur ses cheveux et baissait la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Il était normal de pleurer à sa première défaite. Le match d'après fut celui de Kise contre Kuroko. Ce dernier le gagna, puis Akashi affronta un autre lycée et perdit beaucoup d'énergie.

-Ren…

-Hum ?

-Je veux que tu participes à la finale

-J'ai dis non Aka-chan !

-…Va masser les joueurs de Seirin

-Ha ?

Akashi embrassa rapidement la brune avant de se lever pour quitter les tribunes, laissant Ren choquée, c'est comme si, il demandait lui-même d'être arrêter. La brune sourit en voyant qu'Akashi cherchait encore le plaisir du basket. Alors elle ferait tout pour l'aider. Ren rentra dans le vestiaire de Seirin surprenant tout le monde et expliqua qu'elle venait masser les joueurs sous le regard surpris de Kuroko et Kagami. Une fois les joueurs massés le match pouvait commencer.

Ren alla sur le banc du coté d'Akashi. Elle avait rendu le chien, elle donna ses données aux joueurs sans parler de Kuroko et Kagami. Akashi expliqua ses données à lui et l'entraineur décida qu'il fallait suivre les ordres d'Akashi jusqu'à la fin du match. L'arbitre demanda au joueur de venir sur le terrain.

-Aka-chan !

-Hum ?

-Ne perd pas !

Akashi fut surpris de l'encouragement, Ren lui sourit avant de regarder Kuroko et Kagami.

-Mais ne gagne pas non plus ! Dit-elle en tirant la langue

Le roux sourit avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

-Ne change jamais

La brune hocha de la tête puis s'assit sur le banc. Les joueurs se saluèrent et la balle fut envoyée. Seirin récupéra en premier la balle. Dans les tribunes, tous les joueurs de la génération des miracles étaient là. Tous savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un match à ne pas manquer. Tous savaient que le gagnant imposerait son basket.

L'équipe d'Akashi prit tout de suite l'avantage. Kagami avait déjà eu un aperçu après le match contre Midorima de la force d'Akashi mais celle qu'il utilisait pendant le match était largement supérieure. Les joueurs de Seirin étaient balayés par la force du roux. Ren était en train de se torturer la lèvre en stressant, malgré l'impression d'avantage qu'il y avait, elle savait que le résultat pouvait s'inverser à tout moment.

Le premier quarter s'acheva avec un écart de 16 point pour l'équipe du roux. Ren regarda Seirin puis l'équipe d'Akashi. Son équipe était bien plus fatiguée que celle de Seirin, l'équipe de Kuroko avait prit des appuis tirant sur les muscles que Ren avait plus massés. Surement un conseil de leur coach, Akashi aussi l'avait remarqué.

Le deuxième quarter commença, Seirin inversa vite les résultats, profitant du fait d'être plus en forme que l'équipe d'Akashi. Même si le roux pouvait anticiper les mouvements, il ne pouvait se dupliquer et couvrir tout le terrain, surtout que Kagami et Kuroko s'étaient synchronisés pour le contrer et ne faisait que progresser. Le quarter s'acheva sur une égalité.

Lors du troisième quarter Akashi se mit à jouer très sérieusement et l'écart dans le résultat fut à nouveau creusé. Mais Akashi remarquait bien que le duo de première de Seirin allait de plus en plus vite et devenait de plus en plus invisible. L'équipe d'Akashi gardait toujours son avantage mais celui-ci était déjà plus resserré.

-Aka-chan…

-Hum ?

-Kagami et Kuro-chan, ils ne sont presque pas fatigués…

-J'ai vu, Kuroko a utilisé ses talents sur son équipe, les autres joueurs ressentent la fatigue maintenant, mais le fait d'avoir eu tes massages et surtout de ne pas avoir attaqué avec force leur a permis de garder leur énergie…le dernier quarter va être le plus dur…

-Tu ne peux pas être sur tout le terrain, tu devrais plus jouer avec l'équipe Aka-chan…

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en dis…

Le roux regarda la brune qui essayait malgré tout de le conseiller puis retourna sur le terrain pour le dernier quarter. Ren sentit quelque chose prêt de sa jambe et pu voir le chien de Kuroko. Elle le prit dans ses bras en même temps que l'arbitre lança le coup de sifflet.

-Tu sais Kuro-Inu-chan

-...

-Je veux pas qu'Aka-chan perde…normal, je veux pas le voir triste, puis c'est le capitaine…

-Ouaf !

-Mais si Aka-chan perd pas…il redeviendra pas ce capitaine que Ryuu-chan et moi on a entrainé.

Ren serra le chiot en regardant le terrain. Kagami et Kuroko étaient passé à l'attaqué surprenant Akashi. Le roux voyant pourtant tout leurs mouvements futur, mais il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Seirin rattrapa peu à peu son retard jusqu'à arrivé à l'égalité, il ne restait plus quelques secondes pour se démarquer ou sinon le match serait réglé au tir après match. Kuroko et Kagami comptait bien faire un buzzer beat. Mais Akashi ne voulait pas les laisser marquer.

Kagami fit la passe à Kuroko qui prenait sa position pour tirer, sauf qu'Akashi savait comment l'arrêter mais contrairement à ce que pensait le roux. Kuroko ne tira pas mais repassa la balle à Kagami qui finit le match avec un alley-hop. Le match était fini, Seirin avait gagné. Ren relâcha le chiot et se leva du banc. Les joueurs saluèrent leur adversaire puis retournèrent vers leur banc.

-Aka-chan

-S'il te plait, dis rien…

La brune se mordilla la lèvre avant de prendre le roux dans bras pour qu'il puisse pleurer tranquillement. Ren regarda ensuite Kagami et Kuroko avant de leur sourire. Les autres joueurs de la génération des miracles n'avaient rien raté et avait vu qui avait gagné.

Une fois le roux calmé grâce à Ren, il partit se changer. Tout le monde était en train de quitter le gymnase. Mais la brune ne voulait pas encore quitter l'endroit. Elle tirait Akashi dans le lieu pour retourner sur le terrain. Le roux ne savait pas du tout à quoi pensait la brune.

-Ren, je veux rentrer

-On y est presque !

Akashi soupira. La brune ouvrit la porte du terrain et entraina son petit ami dedans. Sur le terrain, tous les joueurs de la génération des miracles étaient là. Habillés avec leurs anciennes tenues de Teiko, les six joueurs, qui avait été réajusté par Ren pour certains. En face des joueurs se trouvait l'équipe de Seirin, avec Kagami et les deux sempai sur le terrain pour équilibrer et faire jouer tout le monde.

-Capitaine vous êtes en retard ! Dit Kise plein d'énergie

-Normalement le capitaine doit être le premier sur le terrain, Fit Midorima

-Akachin, sois un peu plus sérieux !

-Akashi, fais pas cette tête ! Rigola Aomine

-Akashi-kun…dépêchez-vous, Momoi-san en a marre d'attendre, Dit Kuroko

Le roux ne comprenait pas très bien où ils voulaient tous en venir. Ren s'approcha du roux et lui tendit son uniforme de Teiko.

-Aka-chan, dépêche-toi d'aller te changer ! Y a des équipes qui vous regardent ! Et deux qui t'attend ! Tu es leur capitaine, l'oublie pas !

Akashi prit son uniforme en souriant avant de voir qu'effectivement, chaque équipe des joueurs de la génération des miracles, Seirin excepté était dans les gradins. Le roux embrassa Ren avant d'aller se changer et se mettre sur le terrain. La brune rejoignit Satsuki et Ryuu sur les bancs de l'équipe de la génération des miracles. Ren vit que le brun avait prit sa fleur toujours épanouie

-L'équipe est enfin totalement réunie !

-Hum, ils vont pouvoir jouer en pleine forme, vu que tu les a tous massés

-J'ai eu du mal à masser Aka-chan, il voulait pas !

-Mais tu l'as fais, c'est ton chéri

-Et toi il serait temps que tu saute sur Kuro-chan ou que tu laisses Ao-chan te sauter dessus !

-He ?

Akashi revint et se plaça sur le terrain. Un six contre six n'allait pas être facile mais le terrain avait été de nouveau délimité pour les joueurs. Ren s'avança avec la balle pendant que Satsuki tenait le sifflet. La brune fit un clin d'œil au roux puis lança la balle pendant que Satsuki siffla.

Tout était là, l'équipe était là…

Le capitaine…

Le tireur…

Le dunker…

Le défenseur…

Le changeur de rythme…

Le joueur à capacité spéciale pour l'équipe…

La colleteuse…

L'entraineuse…

La soigneuse…

Ren (l'aimer), Ren (le lotus) et Ren…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est la fin, Asakura : Merci pour tes reviews, c'était dur mais Akashi a réussi à le dire ) Tu as eu ta réponse je pense xD Ren est du genre qu'à s'occuper que de la GM et rien d'autre. Je te remercie d'avoir suivit la fic et contente qu'elle t'ai plus !<strong>

**Bien sûr, je remercie aussi tous les autres qui ont lu, beaucoup l'ont mise en favorite et en suivit :) même sans review je suis très contente que cette fic ait plus à autant de monde !**

**Je remercie également Enaeco qui s'est arraché les cheveux sur mes fautes pendant nos cours (et qui continue sur mes nouvelles fics) faut dire que je suis un monstre sur les fautes de grammaire, de syntaxe (on le voit dans mes remerciements)**

**Voilà :) peut-être un jour je ferai une nouvelle fic dans KnB mais pour l'instant je suis plus centré sur One Piece.**

**A bientôt !**

**Renhika**


End file.
